Los Cuatro Guerreros
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Jiren y Hit. Cuatro de los peleadores más poderosos de la franquicia Dragon Ball... ¿Y si estos cuatro aparecieran en otros animes para ayudar a derrotar a los villanos? ¿Y si mejor se encargan de vapulear a todos los malos? ¿Que pasaría? Pues descubrámoslo en esta nueva historia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, nuevo fic!**

 **Al final explicación, como siempre.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Dragon Ball y las franquicias que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Final abrupto del torneo! Una misteriosa entidad y una petición extraña**

 **(Mundo de la Nada – Arena, 3 minutos para que finalice el torneo)**

*POW*

*POW*

*THUMP*

*PUM*

*ZAS*

*POW*

*THUMP*

En la arena donde se llevaba cabo la pelea para decidir el destino de los dos últimos universos participantes del torneo se encontraban los dos últimos peleadores intercambiando golpes en una cruenta muestra de poder.

Po un lado se encontraba Goku quien tenía su vestimenta rota al punto que ya solo poseía sus pantalones naranjas y sus botas azules. Su camisa azul y la parte superior de su gi naranja había sido destruido en las peleas. Actualmente el saiyajin del Universo 7 se encontraba en su estado de _Doctrina Egoísta – Señal_ mientras peleaba contra su oponente en turno.

Y por el otro lado estaba Jiren el Gris, el peleador más fuerte y posiblemente el mortal más poderoso del Universo 11, con su vestimenta roja y negra además de sus guantes y botas blancas. El guerrero tenía ligeras rasgaduras en sus ropas además de unas cuantas heridas presentes en su cuerpo. Actualmente un aura roja rodea su cuerpo mientras estaba enfrentándose a Goku sin retroceder.

El intercambio de golpes se dio luego de que los instantes anteriores a esa pelea ocurrieran.

En primera instancia el Androide N.17 peleó valientemente contra Toppo aun cuando esté había accedido a su estado de _Dios de la Destrucción_ el cual le daba un incremento tremendo de poder. Al final, cuando parecía que N.17 iba a ser eliminado junto a Freezer, quien había regresado para pelear contra Toppo, Vegeta termino por ser el nuevo oponente del nuevo Dios de la Destrucción.

Luego se dio el enfrentamiento completo entre Toppo y Vegeta quien había superado su límite y logró obtener un nuevo estado para el Súper Saiyajin Azul durante su breve pelea contra Jiren. Con esta nueva forma Vegeta por momentos igualaba el poder de Toppo, pero al final Vegeta demostró estar más allá y logro eliminar al líder de las Tropas del Orgullo a pesar de que parecía que el príncipe Saiyajin se había sacrificado.

Luego de eso la pelea se resumió entre Goku, Vegeta, Freezer y N.17 contra Jiren en donde el Son intento acceder de nuevo a su estado de la _Doctrina Egoísta - Señal_ mientras Vegeta, N.17 y Freezer se enfrentaban al guerrero del Universo 11. Fue entonces que Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7, les lanzó a los dos Saiyajin los aretes Pothara de Shin y les ordeno que se fusionarán para vencer a Jiren.

N.17 y Freezer intentaron darles tiempo a los dos saiyajin para fusionarse, pero fueron eliminados rápidamente por Jiren.

Goku entendía que esa era la única opción, la que presentó Bills, mientras que Vegeta se reusaba a fusionarse con su rival, cosa que sacó a Bills de sus casillas. Cuando al final el príncipe Saiyajin dejo de lado su orgullo resulto ser muy tarde pues Jiren aprovecho para atacar a Goku y hacer que tirara su arete para luego destruirlo. Con las opciones disminuidas Vegeta atacó a Jiren por sorpresa y lo mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de lo que quedaba de la arena y les dio el tiempo suficiente para hacer la danza de la fusión.

Cuando Jiren se recuperó esperaba ver a ambos Saiyajin atacándolo, por lo que estaba preparado, pero para su sorpresa ambos estaban realizando una extraña danza y sabiendo que eso no sería bueno intento detenerlos, solo para que las cosas no se dieran cuando ambos lograron fusionarse con éxito.

Y así apareció un nuevo guerrero de nombre Gogeta quien accedió a la transformación de Súper Saiyajin Azul y se enfrasco en una pelea contra Jiren. El guerrero fusionado llevaba una ventaja muy marcada en contra de Jiren quien no tuvo más opción que liberar todo su poder sorprendiendo a los espectadores pues ese nivel superaba al de por lo menos un par de Dioses de la Destrucción.

Gogeta no tuvo más opción que intentar acceder a la _Doctrina Egoísta_ , pero cuando lo intento lo más a lo que pudo acceder fue la nueva forma de Vegeta que a duras penas igualaba el nivel de Jiren.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más la fusión se terminó asustando a los espectadores del Universo 7 pues la fusión duraba por lo menos 30 minutos, pero al usar un nivel divino la fusión duro la friolera cantidad de 1 minuto.

La sorpresa se multiplico cuando Jiren aprovechó la confusión y elimino a Vegeta de un golpe certero.

Con la situación en contra Goku logró acceder una vez más a la _Doctrina Egoísta – Señal_ solo que ahora el estado era acompañado por un aura roja que anteriormente no estaba y con este nuevo nivel Goku estaba peleando en igualdad de condiciones contra Jiren quien seguía utilizando el 100% de su poder.

Todo esto se había dado en tan solo 3 minutos frenéticos y ahora el torneo solo tenía 3 minutos más antes de terminar.

 **(En las gradas, con los espectadores)**

La sorpresa era palpable en todos los que veían el enfrentamiento final del torneo entre los dos últimos guerreros en pie.

Por un lado, los espectadores del Universo 11 veían incrédulos como Goku había igualado el nivel de Jiren y como ambos peleaban en un mano a mano brutal.

Y los compañeros de Goku del Universo 7 veían con sorpresa y esperanza a Goku, salvo Vegeta que veía con un ligero toque de envidia y Freezer que veía con enojo la fuerza de su enemigo.

"Están igualados" decía Whis de repente ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo los Ángeles de los universos ya borrados, así como los Dioses de la Destrucción, sus respectivos Ángeles y los Kaios de los cuatro universos que no participaron en el Torneo del Poder.

"Esto se ha convertido en una pelea en donde el más mínimo error marcara la diferencia" decía ahora Vados quien veía sin expresión alguna la pelea, aunque alguien observador podía percatarse que mostraba ligeros rastros de preocupación por el Saiyajin.

"Quien hubiera creído que hay mortales así de fuertes en los otros universos" decía Liquiir viendo con interés a los dos peleadores.

"Me gustaría medir fuerzas con alguno de ellos" decía sorpresivamente Iwne sorprendiendo a los espectadores y más a sus compañeros Dioses pues Iwne era conocido por ser muy animado, pero esto último lo había dicho con una calma que envió un escalofrío por la espalda de los demás Dioses.

"Queda un minuto" decía Daishinkan mientras veía también con interés la pelea.

 **(Con Goku y Jiren)**

Ambos peleadores se detuvieron luego de escuchar lo que había dicho Daishinkan, aunque también lo habían hecho por el agotamiento que presentaban ambos. Si bien Goku llevaba más tiempo peleando que Jiren, el guerrero del Universo 11 estaba muy cansado pues casi nunca había usado su máximo poder por lo que estaba exhausto mientras que Goku jadeaba de manera leve, aunque tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo por las cuales brotaba la sangre.

Jiren presentaba varias heridas y su uniforme también estaba en mal estado.

Ambos peleadores se veían el uno al otro y estaban a punto de lanzarse en contra del oponente cuando de repente ambos cayeron al piso.

"Puagh"

"Gah"

Tanto Goku como Jiren intentaban levantarse, pero lo único que lograron fue poner una rodilla en el suelo mientras intentaban inútilmente ponerse de pie.

 **(En las gradas)**

"Ambos han llegado a sus respectivos límites" decía Cus, la pequeña Ángel del ya borrado Universo 10.

"Esto no puede ser!"

"No hay mortal que se compare a Jiren! Esto debe ser un error!"

Decían exasperados Belmod y Khai no creyendo que su campeón Jiren haya encontrado un oponente que igualara su fuerza.

"Pues créanlo" decía Geene viendo con ojo analítico tanto a Goku como Jiren. Esos dos eran rivales dignos según lo que pensaba el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 12.

"Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasara ahora?" decía Vados a nadie en particular pues el torneo estaba a escasos segundos de terminar.

Nadie tenía una respuesta y solo se limitaron a ver lo que ocurriría.

 **(De regreso en la arena)**

Daishinkan comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco a la arena en vista de que ninguno de los dos peleadores podía continuar y el torneo estaba a punto de acabar por lo que se preparaba para dar el anuncio que se tenía listo por si se presentaba una situación de empate.

¡!

Pero en ese momento Daishinkan se detuvo de repente al sentir una energía extraña provenir del centro de la arena, más precisamente del pilar que marcaba el tiempo.

 **(En las gradas)**

Todos los Dioses de la Destrucción restantes, así como los Ángeles presentes también sintieron esa extraña energía e inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención y asusto en demasía a los espectadores de los Universos 7 y 11.

"¿Qué… qué está pasando?" preguntaba incrédulo Gohan por el actuar de las deidades y sus maestros.

Mientras tanto, con los dos Zeno, ambos pequeñines veían con interés hacía la arena pues también sintieron esa energía extraña.

 **(De regreso en la arena)**

"¿Se le ofrece algo?" preguntaba Daishinkan al aire mientras Goku y Jiren se ponían de pie y veían con al sumo sacerdote.

 _ **Perdón por la repentina interrupción**_

Se escuchaba una voz en todo el lugar. Todos intentaban dar con el origen de dicha voz, pero no encontraban al dueño hasta que en una decisión por partida doble Goku y Jiren miraban al mismo tiempo hacía la parte superior del pilar, el cual estaba a nada de llegar en su totalidad al piso de la arena, y se encontraron con dos figuras misteriosas.

La primera estaba siendo cubierta por una capucha que tapaba el rostro de la figura que estaba conectada a una capa que cubría el cuerpo. La figura estaba sentada y veía hacía la arena.

Y a su lado estaba la otra figura la cual fue la que más llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo los dos Zeno, y es que está figura no era más que la de un pequeño perro de raza chihuahua **(¿Acaso existe esa raza en Dragon Ball?)** con pelaje negro y partes de su cuerpecito, más específicamente las patitas, alrededor del cuello y la punta de la colita, de color blanco.

"Puedo preguntar el porqué de su repentina aparición" cuestionaba Daishinkan mientras que la figura encapuchada se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaba el sacerdote quien ahora estaba junto a Goku y Jiren quienes veían lo que ocurría.

"¿Por qué interrumpen, ¿Sí?" preguntaba Zeno.

"La pelea aun no acababa, ¿Sí?" decía el Zeno del futuro.

"Perdonen la interrupción mis señores, igual el tiempo estaba a punto de acabar, pero aun asi" decía Daishinkan viendo a la figura encapuchada y al perrito que ahora estaba al lado de dicha figura "Insisto en que me diga la razón de su repentina aparición" pedía de manera cordial Daishinkan mientras veía a la figura encapuchada.

"Umm… creo que se equivoca Daishinkan-sama, a quien usted debe dirigirse es a él" decía la figura encapuchada mientras señalaba al perrito a su vez que su voz denotaba que era un hombre "Él es la razón del porque estamos aquí"

"¿Acaso usted está bromeando?" preguntaba Daishinkan viendo a la figura encapuchada.

 _ **Le aseguro que no es una broma.**_

Una voz imponente se escuchó de repente, cosa que hizo que Daishinkan, Goku y Jiren se sorprendieran demasiado al percatarse que la voz provenía efectivamente del pequeño perro.

"¿El perro ha hablado?" Daishinkan preguntaba mientras veía con interés al canino.

 _ **Así es y con gusto le explicare la razón de mi aparición, pero primero no creo que el estado actual de este lugar sea el óptimo para nuestra charla.**_

Decía el perro y en un acto inverosímil para todos los presentes la arena fue cubierta por un fuerte destello y cuando esté se desvaneció la arena estaba como nueva.

La sorpresa no cabía en los presentes quienes veían desde las agradas.

*Fuush*

Solo para aparecer de repente en la arena cerca de donde estaban Daishinkan y los dos peleadores.

Cabe decir que los Ángeles no creían lo que había pasado pues no se percataron de nada hasta que aparecieron de un momento a otro en la arena.

"Eso estuvo genial, ¿Sí?"

"Si"

Los dos Zeno llegaban también a la arena gracias a los dos guardaespaldas y veían todo lo que ocurría.

"¿Cómo es qué usted…?" trataba de preguntar Daishinkan cuando fue interrumpido por el perrito.

 _ **Espere por favor, aún falta algo más…**_

Y un segundo brillo, aún más fuerte que terminó por hacer que todo se cubrieran los ojos, incluyendo la figura que acompañaba al perrito, apareció y una vez que se disipó y todos volvieron a abrir los ojos quedaron sumamente pasmados.

"¿Qué… demonios…?" era lo único que podía decir Vegeta.

"¿Eh?"

Y es qué frente a ellos se encontraban los peleadores, Dioses de la Destrucción y Kaios de los otros 6 universos anteriormente borrados en el torneo.

"¿Cómo es qué…?" intentaba Piccolo encontrar la lógica de lo que estaba viendo.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntaba Cabba, el Saiyajin del Universo 6.

"Rumsshi-sama, Gowasu-sama, todos!" Cus veía con suma felicidad a su alumno, así como al Kaio del Universo 10 y los participantes del torneo.

"¿Qué no los había borrado?, ¿Sí?" preguntaba el Zeno del presente viendo como habían regresado los que habían sido eliminados con anterioridad.

"Si los habíamos borrado, ¿Sí?" afirmaba el Zeno del futuro.

"Asumo que hay una razón para todo lo que está ocurriendo" decía con un tono tranquilo Daishinkan viendo al perro.

 _ **Encuentro su falta de asombro interesante**_

Decía el perrito viendo a Daishinkan el cual se mantenía tranquilo.

"Bueno, llevo milenios al lado de mi señor Zeno-sama así que he visto muchas cosas que francamente ya muy pocas cosas me podrían sorprender" decía Daishinkan "El ver cómo han reaparecido 6 universos de golpe no es algo sorpresivo para mi"

 _ **Era de esperarse de usted, ah y otra cosa, me gustaría que los señores Zeno no hagan algo imprudente…**_

"Oye, oye, borremos de nuevo a los universos, ¿Sí?" decía Zeno.

"Si, para volver a disfrutar la pelea, ¿Sí?" contestaba el Zeno del futuro.

"Espera, ¿Y si mejor hacemos que el torneo comience de nuevo desde el principio? ¿Sí?" proponía Zeno.

"Suena bien" secundaba el Zeno del futuro "Pero primero borremos al perrito y a su acompañante, ¿Sí?" ahora el que proponía era la contraparte del futuro.

"Si!"

Y con eso los dos Zeno alzaban sus manos al cielo mientras brillaban con una luz blanca y esta misma aparecía cubriendo el cuerpo del perro y la persona encapuchada, haciendo que empezaran a parpadear de manera intermitente. El típico efecto antes de ser borrados.

"ESPEREN!" la figura encapuchada gritaba de manera asustada mientras veía como su cuerpo parpadeaba y estaba a punto de ser borrado.

 _ **Cálmate**_

Decía el pequeño perrito mientras se sacudía como si estuviera mojado y con ese simple movimiento la luz que le cubría tanto a él como a la figura encapuchada desapareció sin más.

Está acción sí que termino por sacar una expresión de sorpresa de Daishinkan, mientras que con los demás no cabían en la impresión al ver cómo, sin problema alguno al parecer, un mísero perrito se libraba del poder de los dos Zeno.

¡!

Todos los Dioses de la Destrucción y los Kaios empezaban a temblar al ver como los dos Zeno no tenían expresión alguna en sus rostros. Temían por lo que pudiera pasar ahora…

 _ **Justamente dije que fueran a cometer una imprudencia**_

Decía el perrito en un tono que parecía de reproche.

 _ **Son igual de infantiles y desesperados que sus otras versiones…**_

Susurraba el canino para que nadie le escuchara, salvo el encapuchado.

 _ **Jugare con ustedes dos una vez que termine lo que vine a hacer aquí, ¿Qué les parece?**_

Preguntaba el perrito.

Para sorpresa de los asustados Dioses de la Destrucción y entretenimiento de Daishinkan y los demás ángeles, los dos Zeno sonreían y sus caritas se iluminaban al escuchar al perro.

"Si! Jugar con un perrito!" decían animados los dos.

 _ **Bien, entonces déjenme acabar aquí**_

El perro volteaba a ver a los demás presentes y estos prestaban atención, mientras que los que habían sido borrados no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **Son Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren el Gris, un paso al frente, ahora.**_

El perro pedía haciendo que los cuatro mencionados levantaran una ceja en señal de duda, bueno, menos Hit y Jiren que no tiene cejas…

 _ **Necesito la ayuda de ustedes cuatro, los guerreros más fuertes que puede ofrecer está dimensión…**_

"Espere un minuto" interrumpía Champa "¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!"

 _ **Por supuesto, oye, ¿serías tan amable de darles la explicación resumida por favor? No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que empiecen a ocurrir los cambios negativos que quiero evitar.**_

Pedía el perrito al encapuchado.

"Si" decia de manera afirmativa el encapuchado "Verán, nosotros venimos de otra dimensión y estamos aquí para reclutar a Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren para una misión de vital importancia"

"¿Podrían ser más específicos?" pedía Whis.

 _ **Sinceramente no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para dar una explicación más concreta por lo que en serio me gustaría enviar a los ya mencionados para que lleven a cabo la misión.**_

"Un minuto, nosotros no hemos accedido a hacer tal cosa" decía Vegeta con su típico tono serio.

 _ **Mis disculpas, pero no tienen opción.**_

Decía el perro con un tono serio.

*Fiuush*

Y luego un cubo transportador apareció en un lado.

 _ **Así que si fueran tan amables de subir ahora.**_

"Y si nos negamos" decía Hit con un tono neutral, aunque levemente adoptaba una pose de defensa.

 _ **Suban. Ahora.**_

El tono que uso el perrito no daba espacio a discusiones y, es más, había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Hit y Vegeta, incluso de Goku y Jiren.

 _ **Háganlo ahora, créanme, se encontrarán con guerreros poderosos**_

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos ya!"

Y sin más Goku ya se encontraba dentro del cubo con una expresión de anticipación.

"Kakarotto! ¡¿Qué haces maldito insecto?!"

 _ **Suban al cubo, ahora.**_

Sorprendentemente Hit y Jiren no dijeron palabra alguna y se acercaban al cubo luego de escuchar al perro.

"Espere un minuto" ahora Toppo interrumpía lo que estaba pasando.

 _ **¿Sí?**_

"¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es un secuestro?" preguntaba el líder de las Tropas del Orgullo.

 _ **Si así hubiera sido ni siquiera hubiera aparecido y simplemente hubiera tomado a los cuatro y me los hubiera llevado.**_

Decía con finalidad el perrito y antes de que siguieran cuestionándole Daishinkan intervino.

"¿Porque no mejor dejamos que haga lo que vino a hacer?" decía el sacerdote "Asumo que no dará una buena explicación después"

 _ **Así es.**_

"En ese caso por favor prosiga"

 _ **Gracias.**_

Contestaba el perrito mientras se volteaba hacía el cubo y veía como el encapuchado y los cuatro guerreros estaban dentro.

 _ **Listo, llévalos ya, yo me encargare de dar la explicación completa a los presentes.**_

"Si" contestaba el encapuchado mientras el cubo brillaba y de repente desaparecía en un gran destello de luz, cegando a todos nuevamente.

 _ **Muy bien, ahora antes de darles la explicación…**_

*Fiuush*

Casi todos los guerreros que habían participado en el torneo desaparecieron y ahora solo quedaban presentes los doce Dioses de la Destrucción, sus Ángeles, los Kaios y por parte de los guerreros quedaban Toppo del Universo 11, Cabba, Kale y Caulifla del Universo 6 y Gohan y Piccolo del Universo 7.

 _ **He enviado a los demás a sus respectivos universos para qué descansen.**_

"Cierto, puedo confirmar que todos los universos están en perfecto estado" decía Whis quien veía a través de su báculo el estado de los demás universos.

"Vamos a jugar! Vamos a jugar!" decían los dos Zeno.

 _ **En un momento, primero voy a darles la explicación completa de lo que está pasando.**_

Decía el chihuahua mientras se recostaba en el piso y se preparaba para explicar sus acciones…

 **(Cambio de escena – en el cubo)**

Dentro del cubo se encontraban el encapuchado, Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren. Los cuatro guerreros no le quitaban la vista de encima al encapuchado.

"Mmmm… ¿Podrían por favor dejar de verme así? Me ponen nervioso" decía el encapuchado.

"Perdón por ponerte nervioso insecto desconocido" decía con muchísimo sarcasmo Vegeta.

"Siempre tan gentil Vegeta" decían al mismo tiempo Goku y el encapuchado.

Está acción llamó la atención de ambos Saiyajin.

"Un minuto, ¿Acaso te conocemos?" preguntaba Goku.

"No, bueno si… es difícil de explicar…" decía el encapuchado.

 _ **Creo que lo ideal sería explicarles ahora.**_

La voz del chihuahua se escuchaba de repente sorprendiendo a los cuatro guerreros pues creían que el perrito se había quedado y efectivamente el perrito apareció de repente en el hombro del encapuchado.

 _ **Woah!**_

El pequeño canino casi se caía del hombro, pero se aferró a la capucha con sus garras.

"Cuidado" decía el encapuchado tomando al perrito con su mano derecha.

 _ **Olvidaba que habías perdido el brazo izquierdo…**_

Decía el perrito.

 _ **De nuevo…**_

Susurraba la última parte.

"¿Perder el brazo izquierdo?" musitaba Goku "¿Acaso eres un guerrero? ¿Lo perdiste en una pelea?" preguntaba emocionado el saiyajin.

"Por supuesto ibas a preguntar eso primero…" decía Vegeta con un tono molesto por la actitud de Goku.

"Emm… no soy un guerrero lo que se dice guerrero, pero si, perdí el brazo en una… pelea…" decía el encapuchado.

"Eso no nos interesa ahora" interrumpía de repente Jiren "Quiero una explicación ahora"

"Si, cierto… bueno, ahem, verán…"

"Espera, aun no nos dices como es que nos conocen" decía Vegeta.

"Bueno, la realidad es que yo ya conocí a unas versiones suyas distintas" respondía el encapuchado.

"¿Versiones distintas?" preguntaba Goku.

"Así es, versiones distintas a ustedes" contestaba con seguridad el encapuchado.

"¿Cómo podemos saber que estás diciendo la verdad?" cuestionaba Hit.

 _ **¿Es en serio?**_

Interrumpía el perrito.

 _ **Ustedes pertenecen a distintos universos, son seres capaces de destruir planetas con el mínimo esfuerzo, los cuatro son prácticamente alienígenas, uno de ustedes es un asesino con más de 1000 años de vida, otro de ustedes es la definición literal de cómo algunos humanos se imaginan a los aliens, pero que se inyecto esteroides y dos de ustedes son parientes de los monos con un metabolismo y fuerza muy avanzados y de verdad dudan de que existan otras versiones de ustedes.**_

Cuestionaba el perrito dejando a los otros cinco presentes callados.

"Ahora que lo pones así" decía Goku con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Los otros tres guerreros permanecían en silencio.

"En ese caso, ¿Cómo son esas versiones distintas de nosotros?" preguntaba emocionado Goku "¿Son fuertes?"

La última pregunta de Goku hizo que Vegeta suspirara mientras se palmeaba la cara.

El encapuchado veía al perrito y esté asentía, recibiendo el mismo gesto a cambio.

"Bueno, las primeras versiones que conocí de ustedes definitivamente son fuertes, muy fuertes"

Lo dicho por el encapuchado llamó la atención de los dos saiyajin.

"¿Qué tan fuertes?" preguntaba Vegeta intrigado.

"Bueno, ambos poseen también el Súper Saiyajin Azul, pero el nivel de ambos es tan superior al punto de que uno solo, usando el Súper Saiyajin Dios, puede lograr que el señor Bills use por lo menos el 80-90% de su poder" explicaba el encapuchado.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" preguntaba Goku sorprendido "Vaya, me gustaría conocerlos" decía el saiyajin ansioso.

"Si se llegara a dar el caso entonces se llevarían una gran sorpresa…" susurraba el encapuchado, pero fue escuchado por los otros tres guerreros.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Es que hay eventos que se dieron de manera distinta a los que ya vivieron ustedes"

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntaba Jiren. La intervención del miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo hizo que hasta Goku prestará atención.

 _ **Un ejemplo es lo que ustedes acaban de vivir, el Torneo del Poder se llevó a cabo, pero bajo circunstancias diferentes. Ese Torneo no tenía como castigo que los universos fueran borrados, sino más bien conforme fueran eliminados tendrían menos tiempo para mejorar el nivel de mortalidad por lo que todos tenían la oportunidad de sobrevivir a mediano plazo.**_

Explicaba el perrito haciendo que los cuatro guerreros abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba Hit anonadado.

"Si, aunque sí que hubo una especie de premio…" decía el encapuchado.

Los cuatro guerreros le veían con duda mientras que el encapuchado veía a Goku directamente.

"Y ese premio era tu contraparte" el encapuchado veía a Goku.

"¿Eh, yo?" decía Goku señalándote.

"No tu Son Goku, tu contraparte" decía Jiren exasperado.

"Explícate" decía Vegeta.

 _ **Bueno, como igual Goku fue el causante de que el Torneo de Poder se llevará a cabo, Daishinkan decidió que el propio Goku fuera un premio para el universo vencedor y eso fue muy bien visto por los Dioses de la Destrucción pues el nivel de mortalidad se medía por la fuerza de los guerreros más fuertes y no solo por la cantidad de civilizaciones avanzadas.**_

La explicación del perrito sorprendió en demasía a los guerreros, aunque Hit y Jiren no mostraban una expresión como las de Goku y Vegeta.

"Y por lo que me contaron fue una batalla muy cerrada pues los universos 6, 2 y 11 pelearon todo para ganar y quedarse con Goku" interrumpía el encapuchado.

"¿Y eso?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Esos universos en verdad querían a Goku; el Universo 6 porque Champa quería hacer enfadar a Bills quitándole a uno de sus guerreros más fuertes; el Universo 2 porque _intereso_ y mucho a la diosa Heles: y el Universo 11 porque Toppo lo quería reclutar para las Tropas del Orgullo y además creía que sería un buen rival para Jiren" explicaba el encapuchado.

"¡Qué?" todos ahora si tenían una cara de sorpresa, hasta los inexpresivos Hit y Jiren.

"¿Miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo? ¿Son Goku?" Jiren no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Así es, por lo que tengo entendido esa versión de Goku, así como la de Vegeta, tienen un nivel superior al punto de que Goku no necesito de usar el Kaio-Ken combinado con el Súper Saiyajin Azul para hacerle frente a la versión de Jiren de esa dimensión"

"¡QUÉ?!" Goku y Vegeta, una vez más, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

"Por favor! Llévenos con ellos!" decía Goku emocionado "Quiero conocerlos y medir mi fuerza contra ellos!"

 _ **Por el momento eso no será posible.**_

Interrumpía el perrito a Goku quien se desanimaba.

"¡¿Cómo ellos son más fuertes?!" preguntaba iracundo Vegeta.

"Eso me suena muy fantasioso para ser verdad" intervenía Hit.

 _ **Para nada. La razón por las que esas versiones de Goku y Vegeta son más poderosos que ustedes dos es porque ellos obtuvieron una transformación diferente a las que ustedes tienen y esa transformación fue la clave para que desataran el verdadero potencial de un saiyajin.**_

"¿El verdadero potencial de un saiyajin?" musitaba Vegeta.

"¿Una nueva transformación?" Goku se preguntaba a sí mismo.

 _ **Esa transformación les permitió incrementar su fuerza y, por ende, incrementar también la fuerza de las otras transformaciones que tienen.**_

"¿Cómo se obtiene esa forma?" preguntaba Vegeta.

El pequeño perrito sonreía, si es que se podía tener ese tipo de expresión en un canino, y veía tanto a Goku como a Vegeta.

*Pop*

*Pop*

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué demonios?"

Goku y Vegeta veían hacía sus espaldas y se dieron cuenta de que tenían algo que hacía tiempo no veían.

"Mi colita!" Goku estaba muy feliz mientras veía a la extremidad peluda que tenía en la parte posterior la cual se movía de manera enérgica.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba Vegeta viendo al perrito.

Mientras tanto, Hit y Jiren veían con intriga la aparición de esa extremidad velluda en ambos saiyajin. El asesino del Universo 6 no recordaba que Cabba, Caulifla o Kale tuvieran una cola.

El encapuchado veía a Goku con una gran gota sobre la capucha pues el saiyajin se encontraba distraído acariciando su cola.

 _ **Las colas son la clave para alcanzar esa forma que les conté hace unos momentos.**_

"¿Cómo?"

 _ **No hay tiempo, estamos a punto de llegar, ahora, les voy a explicar qué hacen ustedes aquí.**_

Los cuatro guerreros prestaron atención pues pudieron notar el tono serio del perro. Y francamente, no iban a contradecir lo que dijera un ser que pudo zafarse de ser borrado por Zeno-sama.

 _ **Ustedes cuatro van a viajar a varias dimensiones en donde DEBEN intervenir para evitar que los tipos malos se hagan con el poder o afecten la balanza.**_

"Deben de ayudar a ciertas personas a mantener la paz, o por lo menos a deshacerse de las sabandijas que busquen causar estragos" decía el encapuchado.

 _ **Créanos cuando les decimos que se van a topar con varios que intentaran cumplir sus viles cometidos sin importar que métodos se vean obligados a usar.**_

"¿Detenerlos?" preguntaba Goku.

 _ **En cualquier otro caso les diríamos que sí, pero en estos casos deben de detenerlos… permanentemente.**_

Decía el perrito con un tono de voz sumamente serio.

"Yo no mato" interrumpía Jiren con un tono serio.

 _ **Y lo entiendo Jiren el Gris, y es por eso por lo que también traje a los otros tres guerreros a tu lado.**_

Pero ahora Goku era el que tenía una expresión dubitativa en su rostro.

 _ **Son Goku no debes de dudar cuando estén ante esos seres. No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que harían cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus cometidos, ya sea asesinar a quien se interponga en sus caminos, secuestrar, extorsionar, violar, aprovecharse del débil…**_

Lo dicho por el perrito hizo que los cuatro guerreros fruncieran el ceño, incluso Hit.

 _ **Y a pesar de ello traje al legendario asesino Hit, a pesar de su profesión, porque el por lo menos tiene honor.**_

Los cuatro guerreros veían con algo de duda.

 _ **No se preocupen por regresar a sus hogares, cuando lo hagan solo habrán transcurrido, a lo mucho, dos semanas y también está explicación se las di a los que se quedaron a los suyos así que también saben sobre lo que están por hacer.**_

"Hemos llegado" decía el encapuchado mientras el cubo aparecía en una zona que parecía cercana a la naturaleza. A la distancia se podían apreciar lo que parecían ser unas aguas termales.

 _ **Una última cosa…**_

Decía el perrito mientras los guerreros se preparaban para saltar.

 _ **Si el momento se llega a dar, no dudes en hacer lo correcto Jiren el Gris, incluso si le quitas la vida a alguien eso no te hará peor y no cambiará quien eres.**_

Y con esta última frase los cuatro guerreros saltaban hacía el piso mientras Jiren tenía una mirada pensativa.

 _ **Bien, vámonos, tengo hambre.**_

Decía el perrito mientras veía al encapuchado.

"Si, por cierto, que bueno que no les mencionamos sobre la transformación más fuerte que sus contrapartes poseen"

 _ **Haber hecho eso hubiera tenido como consecuencia que está versión de Goku nos hubiera molestado hasta que lo lleváramos con su contraparte.**_

"Y también que no les dijimos que esa versión de Goku tiene un harem!"

 _ **Eso hubiera hecho que las cosas fueran más difíciles de explicar, contando que al parecer esté Goku es medianamente más sonso que él que conociste primero.**_

Y con esto último dicho el cubo desaparecía.

 **(Con Goku y los demás)**

Los cuatro guerreros se encontraban parados en un claro, viéndose los cuatro.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Lo mejor sería que los cuatro nos quedáramos juntos ya que no sabemos en qué mundo estemos" decía Hit como voz de la razón.

"Puedo sentir la energía de algunas personas y debo decir, se sienten sumamente inferiores a las nuestras" decía Jiren con un tono serio.

"Esperen" Goku intervenía "Siento dos energías juntas, una parece normal, pero la otra se siente maligna"

"¿Deberíamos investigar?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Algo me dice que sí" respondía Goku "También siento que posiblemente encontremos lo que el perrito nos dijo que buscáramos"

Con esto dicho los cuatro guerreros emprendían el vuelo en dirección hacia donde sentían esa energía.

 **(Cambio de escena – en alguna parte del bosque)**

Un chico de aparentes 14 años se encontraba caminando con un semblante que mezclaba frustración, enojo y tristeza. El chico vestía un conjunto en donde predominaba el color naranja con algunos toques azules. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a bigotes.

"Maldita sea" refunfuñaba el chico "Kakashi-sensei me dejo a un lado por el imbécil de Sasuke-teme y me envió con el bueno para nada de Ebisu y ahora que logre deshacerme de él me encontré con un anciano pervertido que no me quiere ayudar porque dice que le haría perder el tiempo…"

Este chico respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki y se encontraba molesto pues tenía un mes para entrenar antes de que la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin se llevaran a cabo, pero el problema era que no tenía nadie que lo entrenara pues no era la persona más querida de su aldea y aun así Naruto hacía todo lo posible para ganarse un lugar en la aldea y ser respetado por los demás…

Pero al parecer aun no era suficiente…

El chico de repente se sintió observado y se detuvo en seco.

"Si vienen a molestarme debo decirles que no estoy de humor, o si vienen a tratar de agredirme les recuerdo que ya puedo defenderme ahora que soy un ninja" decía al aire el chico esperando ahuyentar a los que lo observaban.

"¿Ninja?" se escuchaba una voz que Naruto jamás había escuchado y que sonaba genuinamente intrigada.

"Pensé que esas cosas solo existían en los tontos programas que ve Trunks" se escuchaba otra voz, con un tono más fuerte y que sonaba severo.

"El niño sabe que estamos aquí, tiene talento" una tercera voz.

"Y yo que pensaba que los uniformes de las Tropas del Orgullo eran feos… esa cosa naranja se ve horripilante…" y una cuarta voz se escuchaba.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" Naruto preguntaba alterado.

Y de entre los arboles surgían cuatro figuras que llamaron la atención de Naruto.

La primera era un hombre de cabello negro alborotado y que tenía puntas que miraban hacía todos lados. Vestía un gi de artes marciales naranja.

El segundo era también un hombre de pelo negro y exageradamente puntiagudo. Vestía lo que parecía ser un traje azul ceñido al cuerpo similar al que usan los ninjas y por encima una extraña armadura.

Pero fueron los últimos dos los que llamaron su atención.

El tercero tenía la piel morada y vestía un traje de tonalidades oscuras.

El último tenía la piel blanca y unos ojos negros en su totalidad. Vestía un traje ajustado con los colores negro y rojo predominando, además de unos guantes y botas blancas.

También se dio cuenta que los dos que más parecían humanos tenían lo que parecían ser una cola de mono.

"¿Qué… diablos…?" preguntaba Naruto con sorpresa.

"Hola, no pude evitar sentir una extraña energía que provenía de ti" decía el hombre que vestía el gi naranja.

"…" Naruto seguía sin palabras.

"Kakarotto, insecto, al menos preséntate primero" decía el hombrecito de voz enojona.

"Oh cierto, jijiji" reía el del gi naranja "Un gusto, me llamó Son Goku, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hey chicos, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Posibles dudas que puedan tener:**

 **El perro y el encapuchado; estos dos, o al menos el perro, van a ser personajes recurrentes en todos, repito TODOS mis fics. Por el momento ya aparecieron en el fic de** _ **"La Leyenda de Issei, Aprendiz del Hakaishin"**_ **(ambos) y en el de** _ **"Herederos del Sabio"**_ **(el perrito). Así que no se sorprendan si los ven volver aparecer en este u otros fics. ¿El origen de ambos? Se explicará en el futuro.**

 **Ahora, ¿de qué va este fic? Fácil, toma a Goku, Jiren, Hit y Vegeta y ponlos a romperle la madre a los malos de otras franquicias.**

 **Si bien los protas de cada serie van a tener protagonismo casi todo lo harán Goku y compañía.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque francamente sería divertido ver como ellos se encargan de romperle la jeta a los villanos, con eso de que estos cuatro son niveles cercanos, similares o ya superaron, al de un Dios de la Destrucción.**

 **Así que en esté fic no va a haber nerfeos ni para Goku, ni para Vegeta, ni para Hit ni para Jiren. Y si bien podrían derrotar a todos con su poder base no estará de más poner cuando Goku y Vegeta se transforman, solo para ver la sorpresa en la cara de los tipos malos cuando se den cuenta que en verdad no tienen oportunidad.**

 **Así que no esperen algo como que Itachi con Tsukuyomi derrota a Goku porque francamente lo veo imposible.**

 **¿Qué sería buena idea meter en una ilusión a Goku para derrotarlo distrayéndolo con una imagen de su familia muriendo? Si, con creo que eso sea buena idea para un personaje que obtiene su fuerza en base al enojo, o al menos la fuerza explosiva. Y bueno, entrena con Whis, no creo que la velocidad de Itachi, o de cualquier otro ninja, pueda servir para hacer daño letal a Goku o a cualquiera de los otros tres.**

 **No busco ofender, pero me quedo con la idea de que los personajes de Dragon Ball, en especial los que protagonizan este fic, están en un nivel más allá de los que aparecerán en este fic de otras franquicias.**

 **Ahora, ¿Qué franquicias aparecerán en este fic?**

 **Pues, ya se vio que el mundo de Naruto es la primera parada.**

 **También irán a:**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Bleach**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **One Piece**

 **¿Algún otro anime que quisieran ver? Pueden dejar sugerencias en los reviews.**

 **Una cosa más, algún dialogo del perrito y del encapuchado dan pistas de un futuro fic de Dragon Ball que pienso publicar, ojo.**

 **Y, además, EL SSJ4 APARECERÁ EN EL FIC!**

 **Francamente es mi transformación favorita y aparecerá en este fic. En su momento la obtendrán y será estando en el mundo de Naruto.**

 **Así que bueno, mañana inicio clases y si de por si tardo en publicar aun estando de vacaciones, ahora imagínense estando en clases…**

 **Aún asi hare lo posible por actualizar.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo que espero disfruten.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza y bueno, contestemos reviews para que pasen a la lectura:**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo y bueno, el SSJ5 no aparecerá en la historia.**

 **Guest: Pues no la leas maestro, así de simple. Y bueno, esto es Fanfiction y se permite la libertad de expresión y cada uno pone las ideas que tiene. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero si uno solo viene a insultar o denigrar pues no se le puede tomar en serio. Igual gracias por haber tenido la molestia de al menos leerlo una vez, se agradece tu tiempo.**

 **Arg21: Lee la nota de autor del final camarada, ahí tocó ese tema y me gustaría escuchar tu opinión.**

 **Anonymous: Todos se sorprenderán por el nivel de estos cuatro y más los villanos quienes en la arrogancia creerán que pueden vencerlos. Las tundas que se van a llevar. Tratare de trabajar bien las interacciones y más ahora que Jiren se ha vuelto una especie de amigo/rival de Goku luego del final de Super. Y sobre lo de Gasper si se dará, pero imagina primero la sorpresa de los cuatro al ver que es un chico.**

 **Guest: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Samielssj12: Sobre tu primera pregunta, te pido que leas la nota de autor del final, ahí tocó ese tema y me gustaría escuchar tu opinión al respecto. Sobre la segunda, si aparecerá ese Goku alterno.**

 **DestinyTX: El mundo RWBY está en las posibilidades y claro que entrenaran a algunos personajes, ya tengo pensado en los candidatos. La apariencia de Naruto cambiará.**

 **Neopercival: Bueno, lo que si se viene es que el entrenamiento será difícil, en especial el de Goku. Y tenía pensado que fuera Jiren el que les diera una lección a esos dos.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ni ninguna otra franquicia que aparezca en este fic. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños/creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Explicaciones.**

 **(Escenario del Torneo del Poder – momentos después de la partida de Goku y compañía)**

Los presentes se encontraban esperando la explicación del pequeño canino quien se encontraba todo tranquilo sentado en el piso mientras se rascaba la oreja con su patita.

"Ejem" carraspeaba Daishinkan para llamar la atención del perrito "Disculpe, pero seguimos esperando la explicación" pedía el padre de los ángeles.

 _ **Cierto, lo siento.**_

Decía el perrito mientras dejaba de rascarse.

 _ **Bien, lo primero que tienen que saber es que los cuatro guerreros, Son Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren el Gris se encuentran bien. La razón por la que he aparecido fue para reclutarlos para que puedan ayudar a proteger varios mundos los cuales van a necesitar de su intervención para poder mantener el equilibrio.**_

"Ya veo" decía Daishinkan quien al parecer había tomado la batuta de entre los presentes para entablar la conversación con el canino "¿Es necesario el apoyo de los cuatro guerreros seleccionados?"

 _ **En definitiva. Si bien solo bastaría la intervención de uno de ellos para mantener la paz decidí poner a los cuatro en esta importante misión para que puedan fortalecer los vínculos entre ellos y para que también logren un profundo cambio en los lugares que visiten.**_

"¿Qué clase de eventos ocurrirán que requieran la intervención Son Goku, Jiren, Hit y Vegeta?" preguntaba Daishinkan.

Ante la pregunta del sumo sacerdote la mirada del perrito se oscureció provocando un escalofrío en los mortales y una ligera expresión de nerviosismo en los ángeles y Dioses de la Destrucción, apenas detectable.

 _ **Unos muy caóticos que no provocarían más que sufrimiento y un sinfín de tragedias si no se evitan y para eso es que reclute a esos cuatro guerreros pues en los mundos a donde los voy a enviar no hay nadie que los rivalice en poder y podrán ayudar a los respectivos héroes de cada mundo a evitar que el mal triunfe.**_

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en esa misión?" preguntaba ahora Gohan.

 _ **Joven Son Gohan, no se preocupe, su padre y los demás estarán viajando por varios mundos y el tiempo transcurrirá de distintas maneras ya que en un lugar pueden incluso llegar a pasar años…**_

Lo dicho por el perro sorprendió a los presentes, a la vez que horrorizo a Gohan ya que, si de por sí apenas y ve a su padre, el que se encuentre viajando por otros mundos y que tal vez esté lejos de casa por mucho tiempo podría terminar por provocar problemas a futuro con su madre.

 _ **Pero cuando regresen aquí no habrán pasado más de dos semanas, así que si ustedes los que están presentes les pudieran avisar a los demás, familia y amigos, de Goku y los demás se los agradecería.**_

"Perrito, perrito, vamos a jugar ¿sí?" decía uno de los dos Zeno-sama mientras estaba emocionado de seguir jugando luego de ver el Torneo del Poder.

 _ **Por supuesto.**_

"Lamento interrumpir, pero aún hay algo que me gustaría saber" decía Daishinkan ganándose la atención de los presentes, incluyendo los dos Zeno-sama "Si estos eventos son tan malos como dice, ¿No sería mejor dejar que los Dioses de la Destrucción se hagan cargo, o los héroes que usted menciona?"

 _ **Los héroes no pueden encargarse de esos problemas porque no importa que es lo que hagan, las visiones que he tenido siempre dan el mismo resultado y sería uno negativo y la única forma en la que las cosas cambiarían sería enviado a un tercer grupo que se encargue de inclinar la balanza en favor de los que buscan hacer el bien. Y los Dioses de la Destrucción no pueden hacer nada porque…**_

Explicaba el perro haciendo que los presentes prestarán atención.

 _ **Porque son universos que existen fuera de la jurisdicción de Zeno-sama.**_

Soltaba la bomba el perro haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Daishinkan, abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar los que decía el pequeño canino.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" todos los presentes, salvo Daishinkan y los dos Zeno-sama, gritaban sorprendidos. Si, incluso los ángeles.

 _ **Sé que sonara extraño, pero créanme cuando les digo que no es así. Fuera de los 12 universos que ustedes conocen y de los cuales Zeno es el creador se encuentra un sinfín de posibilidades. Algo infinito y eterno que va más allá del entendimiento de los mortales y que incluso elude la razón de seres de carácter divino y ancestral.**_

Explicaba el perro diciendo esto último mientras veía específicamente a Daishinkan y los dos Zeno.

 _ **Por el momento es todo lo que les puedo decir ya que tengo una cita de juegos programada.**_

Los dos Zeno sonrían al escuchar eso ya que por fin podrían ir a jugar.

 _ **Así que lo mejor será que regresen a sus respectivos universos y regresen a hacer lo que hacían antes de este torneo.**_

Los Dioses de la destrucción, así como los ángeles y los mortales presentes estaban a punto de irse, aun teniendo muchas preguntas que querían fueran contestadas, pero sentían que no era el momento. Los báculos de los ángeles brillaban lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de irse, cuando Daishinkan los detuvo.

"Yo les recomendaría que en lugar de regresar a sus rutinas de siempre se pusieran a trabajar para mejorar el nivel de mortalidad de sus universos" decía el sacerdote con una sonrisa haciendo que los Dioses y los mortales se estremecieran ante el sutil mensaje _"O mejoran el nivel o a la próxima no habrá torneo de salvación"_

"*Gulp* H-hai Dai-Daishinkan-sama" decían los 12 Dioses a coro.

*Fiuush*

Y acto seguido desparecían los 12 destructores acompañados de sus ángeles y los mortales que estaba presentes, los cuales se mantuvieron callados todo el tiempo debido a la sorpresa que tenían de haber vuelto a existir y luego lo que supuso ver a un extraño con forma de perro.

"Bien, ahora que se han ido me gustaría escuchar más acerca de esos universos fuera de la jurisdicción de Zeno-sama" decía Daishinkan mientras caminaba en dirección de donde estaban los dos reyes de todo y sus guardaespaldas.

 _ **Bueno, usted que ha vivido millones de años entenderá que la vida está llena de misterios.**_

"Por supuesto, las posibilidades son infinitas y nada está escrito en piedra" decía Daishinkan con una ligera sonrisa.

 _ **Exacto. Allá afuera hay un número casi infinito de universos y dimensiones alternas, así como líneas de tiempo distintas a las que las personas conocen. ¿Se sorprendería si le digo que hay más versiones de usted en otros mundos?**_

Preguntaba el perrito mientras veía a Daishinkan. El mencionado se detenía mientras veía al perro y alzaba una ceja.

"¿Otra versión mía?" repetía el sacerdote "Suena muy difícil de creer, pero como dije anteriormente, todo es posible en la vida"

 _ **Me alegra que piense de esa forma porque allá afuera no solo hay una, ni dos, sino un incontable número de versiones alternas. Por ejemplo, tengo más contacto con otra versión de esta realidad en específico en donde también hay dos Zeno-sama, otra versión suya y de los demás, pero con varios cambios concernientes a ciertos eventos y ciertas personas que al parecer no están presentes en este, o estos, universos.**_

"¿Podría preguntar cuáles serían esos cambios?" cuestionaba Daishinkan mientras ambos llegaban al lado de los dos Zeno-sama y de los guardianes y en donde los seis fueron cubiertos por una luz blanca y se transportaban al palacio de Zeno.

 _ **La verdad es que son demasiados, pero creo que puedo contarle algunos, por ejemplo, el torneo del poder. Esa versión se llevó a cabo sin el castigo de que los universos fueran borrados y los participantes del universo 7 eran distintos a los que participaron en esta versión, con tan solo decirle que los únicos participantes que repitieron en ambas versiones fueron Goku, Vegeta, N.17 y Freezer.**_

"Ya veo, suena interesante" Daishinkan decía y todos llegaban al palacio de Zeno-sama "¿Algo más que deba saber?"

El pequeño perrito dudaba de si contarle o no algo en específico a Daishinkan.

 _ **¿Qué tanto quiere a sus hijas, Daishinkan?**_

Preguntaba el perro haciendo que Daishinkan levantara una ceja por lo que dijo el pequeño canino.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" cuestionaba el sacerdote.

 _ **¿Y si te dijera que dos de tus hijas, Vados y Cus, tienen una relación amorosa?**_

Daishinkan se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y un aura poderosa empezaba a emanar, pero no era una de poder absoluto sino una más atemorizante…

La de un padre sobreprotector.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntaba el sacerdote con una ceja temblorosa y una sonrisa por demás forzada "Pues en un principio le diría que es imposible por el puesto de ángeles que evita que se relacionen con los mortales o con algún otro ser, pero versión alterna, reglas alternas, así que me gustaría preguntar ¿Con que seres tienen una relación mis dos hijas?"

 _ **En realidad…**_

El perro tenía serias dudas de seguir hablando, más que nada por las consecuencias.

 _ **Bueno, sus dos hijas están en una relación… con la misma persona.**_

"¿Qué?" decía Daishinkan totalmente estático.

 _ **Bueno, si me disculpa me gustaría jugar un rato con los dos Zeno.**_

Y el pequeño perrito se retiraba a paso apresurado al ver el aura de padre sobreprotector que tenía Daishinkan.

"Espere un momento por favor, me gustaría saber… me gustaría saber ¿Con qué persona tienen esa relación dos de mis hijas, o al menos las versiones alternas de mis hijas?"

 _ **Por razones de seguridad para esa persona no le puedo decir su identidad, lo que sí puedo decirle es que es alguien a quien usted ya conoció.**_

Y con esto último dicho el perro se fue con los dos Zeno quienes empezaban a acariciarlo y a jugar con el perrito quien feliz ladraba y corría con los dos seres omnipotentes.

Toda una imagen tierna.

Y por el otro lado Daishinkan se mantenía distante con una mirada seria.

' _Así que en otros mundos dos de mis hijas tienen una relación amorosa… bueno, siempre y cuando las dos sean felices está bien, pero… ¿Y si llega a pasar en esta realidad?'_ pensaba el sacerdote "Tengo la corazonada que debo hablar con Vados…" susurraba Daishinkan para sí mismo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Mundo Shinobi)**

En el mundo shinobi, de regreso con Goku y los demás, los cuatro guerreros se encontraban frente al chico vestido de naranja con marcas similares a bigotes en sus mejillas.

"Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntaba Goku con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

"…" pero Naruto se mantenía en silencio y veía a los cuatro seres frente a él.

"Oye insecto contesta a la maldita pregunta" Vegeta decía con su voz dura haciendo que Naruto saliera de su trance y viera con temor a los cuatro guerreros frente a él mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y terminaba por caer.

"¿Qué… son ustedes?" decía el rubio asustado por la apariencia intimidante de los cuatro y extraña de Hit y Jiren.

Los cuatro peleadores solo veían a Naruto con una ceja levantada por su actitud.

"Oye chico, tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo, solo queremos saber en dónde estamos" tomaba la palabra Jiren tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

"Hiee!" Naruto se asustó e intentaba alejarse aun estando en el piso solo para chocar con algo y cuando el rubio se giró para ver con qué había chocado se llevó una gran sorpresa al toparse con hit quien le veía con seriedad "No me lastimen por favor!"

"Chicos lo están asustando" decía Goku quien se acercaba al chico y le veía mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura "Disculpa a mis amigos, son un poco serios y algo antisociales" Goku tenía una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

Y por otra parte Vegeta tenía una vena en su frente al escuchar lo que decía Goku, Jiren solo tenía una expresión molesta por el ligero insulto del saiyajin mientras que Hit simplemente cerró los ojos y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

"¡¿A quién le dices antisocial maldita sabandija?!" decía el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin con molestia.

"Vamos Vegeta, solo lo dije para que el chico dejara de sentir miedo" decía Goku nervioso por el arrebato de su compañero "Aunque tienes que admitir que son algo amargados los tres" susurraba Goku esto último.

"¿Qué fue eso Kakarotto?" preguntaba Vegeta afilando la mirada.

"Nada, nada, solo digo que ustedes ni siquiera se han presentado"

Naruto, mientras tanto, miraba la interacción entre los cuatro seres frente a él y prestaba atención. Cuando Goku se acercó a él sintió una extraña sensación de confianza hacía el hombre de cabello puntiagudo por lo que había perdido algo del temor que tenía.

"No te preocupes chico, en serio que nosotros no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos saber unas cuantas cosas" hablaba de nuevo Goku.

"Si quisiéramos hacerte daño ya lo hubiéramos hecho" refunfuñaba Vegeta.

"Vegeta, lo vas a asustar de nuevo" decía Goku al príncipe que solo volteaba la cabeza a otra dirección.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Naruto.

Los cuatro guerreros lo volteaban a ver y luego se veían entre ellos. Lograron detectar un tono de desconfianza a la vez que una combinación de miedo y ansiedad.

"Bueno, como ya te había dicho yo soy Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme solo Goku, un placer conocerte" decía el saiyajin vestido de naranja con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo soy Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin" decía con orgullo Vegeta.

"Hit" respondía de manera cortante el asesino del universo 6.

"Y yo soy Jiren miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo" respondía Jiren viendo al chico rubio.

"¿Qué son?" preguntaba Naruto de nuevo.

Una vez más los cuatro peleadores veían a Naruto luego de que el chico hiciera esa pregunta. El rubio, por su parte se sintió incomodo por las miradas de los cuatro.

"P-perdón, n-no debí preguntar eso"

"Nah no te preocupes, eventualmente lo íbamos a decir, así que veras, nosotros cuatro no somos de este mundo" decía Goku.

"Son Goku ¿estás seguro de que podemos decirle eso?" preguntaba Jiren viendo al saiyajin de naranja.

"Ah vamos Jiren, no creo que las personas aquí tengan una cola como la de Vegeta y la mía o que se parezcan a ti o a Hit" decía Goku de manera despreocupada "Así que eventualmente tendríamos que hablar sobre nuestro origen"

"¿No son de este mundo?" preguntaba Naruto con sorpresa.

"No, veras, Vegeta y yo somos saiyajin"

"¿Saiyajin?" preguntaba Naruto de nuevo.

"Basta de perder el tiempo, mocoso, tu ni siquiera te has presentado" interrumpía Vegeta con su siempre actitud amigable.

"Vegeta ten algo más de tacto" decía Goku.

"Cortesía común Son Goku" decía ahora Hit "Ya nos presentamos y ahora es el turno del chico"

"Ah cierto, lo siento, lo siento" decía de manera avergonzada Naruto "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro hokage de la aldea de Konoha, dattebayo!"

"¿Uzumaki Naruto?" hablaba Goku "Vaya, tu nombre suena delicioso por alguna razón"

Y aparecía una vena en la cabeza de Naruto porque una vez más confundían su nombre con un ingrediente de comida.

"¿Hokage?" decía Vegeta.

"¿Aldea de la hoja?" cuestionaba Hit.

"¿Dattebayo?" ahora era Jiren el que hablaba.

No pudieron seguir pensando en lo que escucharon cuando todos, salvo Naruto, sintieron una presencia que se acercaba a gran velocidad, bueno, a una velocidad que para ellos no era impresionante, pero si estaba por encima del nivel de los humanos.

"NARUTO!"

De repente un grito se escuchó y todos se giraban para ver como un hombre de edad avanzada aparecía de entre los arbustos. Era un hombre alto de larga cabellera blanca y con una vestimenta en donde predominaba el color verde con un chaleco largo rojo.

"Eres el viejo pervertido de antes!" decía el rubio señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

"Chico, ya te dije que yo no soy un viejo pervertido cualquiera, soy un SUPER PERVERTIDO" gritaba el hombre con orgullo y una pose que a ojos de otros se veía ridícula.

"¿Qué demonios?" Vegeta veía incrédulo.

"Y yo que creía que las poses de Toppo eran malas, pero ahora veo que comparadas con las de este viejo, las de Toppo son una obra de arte" decía Jiren.

"Jajaja me recuerda al maestro Roshi" reía Goku al ver al ocurrente hombre y que le recordaba a su segundo maestro de artes marciales.

"…" Hit solo se mantenía en silencio mientras veía al hombre. Podía percibir el nivel del peliblanco y podía detectar que era fuerte en comparación a los otros niveles de energía que percibió anteriormente.

Al escuchar las voces desconocidas Jiraiya se percató que no estaban solos y vio el origen de las voces llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo que parecían ser dos humanos y dos seres extraños humanoides, uno de piel blanca y otro de piel morada.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Jiraiya tensándose porque podía sentir levemente el aura que desprendían esos cuatro y podía sentir que eran personas de cuidado.

"La misma pregunta podemos hacerte a ti, insecto" decía Vegeta con su típico tono haciendo que Jiraiya afilara la mirada.

"Yo soy el epítome de la masculinidad, el hombre más conocido en todas las Naciones Elementales cuya sola mención provoca la emoción en las féminas" decía Jiraiya mientras hacía una serie de poses "Yo soy el legendario Jiraiya de los Sannin y soy… UN SUPER PERVERTIDO"

Terminaba de decir Jiraiya con mucho orgullo sacando gotas de sudor a los presentes.

Si, incluso a Hit y Jiren.

"Jajaja eso fue divertido, usted sí que se llevaría bien con el maestro Roshi" decía Goku riéndose.

"Ahora que me he presentado quisiera saber ¿quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Jiraiya mientras se ponía entre Naruto y los cuatro peleadores.

"Bueno, como le explicaba al rubio de los bigotes" y Naruto se molestaba por ese nombre "Nosotros venimos de otro mundo" decía con simpleza Goku mientras Jiraiya lo veía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"JAJAJA!" Jiraiya se carcajeaba al escuchar lo que decía Goku "Si claro, de otro mundo, como si fuera a creerme eso"

La risa del Sannin no cayó bien en el príncipe de los saiyajin quien libero una muy minúscula parte de su poder lo cual termino por afectar tanto a Naruto como a Jiraiya quienes se quedaron petrificados al sentir tan terrible poder.

"¿Mmm?" Goku logró percibir una fluctuación de energía que parecía provenir de Naruto y que era distinta a su propia firma de energía.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" decía Vegeta con un tono molesto "No me importa si nos crees o no, pero burlarse frente a mí, eso sí que no lo voy a permitir"

El príncipe caminaba con dirección a Jiraiya, pero fue detenido por Goku quien ponía su mano en su hombro.

"Tranquilo Vegeta, creo que sé cómo podemos arreglar esta situación" decía Goku.

"¿En qué locura estás pensando ahora Kakarotto?" Vegeta veía como Goku se acercaba a donde estaban ambos ninjas quienes seguían totalmente paralizados.

"Voy a hacer algo que no intentaba desde hace años" decía el saiyajin mientras ponía sus manos en las cabezas tanto de Naruto como de Jiraiya.

"¿Qué demonios?" Naruto y Jiraiya no sabían que esperar de las acciones del hombre de naranja.

"No se preocupen, no voy a hacerles daño, voy a usar una técnica especial para que vean mis recuerdos, así va a ser más sencillo que entiendan de dónde venimos y porque estamos aquí" decía Goku al mismo tiempo que una luz blanca cubría las cabezas de Naruto y Jiraiya,

Ambos ninjas recibieron una enorme cantidad de información que los dejo en shock y más al poder ver los recuerdos de Goku y todas las aventuras que había vivido, desde su infancia y la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, hasta sus peleas contra los invasores saiyajin en donde estaban su hermano mayor y Vegeta, pasando por sus peleas en Namek contra Freezer y en la tierra contra los androides, Cell y Majin Buu hasta llegar a sus aventuras más recientes donde conoció a Bills el Dios de la Destrucción, domino un poder que rivaliza con el de los dioses, se enfrentó a un revivido Freezer, participó en el torneo entre los universos 6 y 7, peleó contra Zamasu y Goku Black en el futuro destruido de Trunks y luchó junto a su equipo en el Torneo del Poder en donde una vez más superó sus límites y se enfrentó a Jiren.

Todo esto dejo casi en coma a Naruto y Jiraiya por la cantidad de recuerdos.

"S-su-sugoi"

"N-no pu-puedo creerlo" decía Jiraiya casi sin aliento.

"Así es más sencillo y nos ahorramos los malentendidos" decía Goku con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué les mostraste Kakarotto?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Todos mis recuerdos, así será más sencillo que sepan nuestro origen"

"Rápido y directo" asentía Hit ante la acción de Goku.

"Entonces ahora que las cosas están más claras, ¿nos podrían decir en donde estamos?" preguntaba Jiren.

"C-claro" decía Jiraiya nervioso no queriendo hacer enojar a los seres que podrían destruir el mundo sin problema alguno "Se encuentran en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, conocida como Konoha"

"Ya veo" decía Vegeta "¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntaba el príncipe a sus tres compañeros.

"Pues yo diría que nos quedemos aquí" decía Goku.

"Opino lo mismo, siento que lo mejor sería permanecer en este lugar" decía Jiren.

"…" Hit se mantenía en silencio y los demás lo veían "Algo me dice que muchos eventos a futuro van a ocurrir relacionados con este lugar, sería buena idea quedarse aquí"

"Está decidido" decía Goku "Nos quedaremos aquí"

"¿Podrían guiarnos hacía la aldea?" pedía Jiren.

"Por supuesto" decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa "Los llevare con el viejo Hokage"

"Esperen" interrumpía Jiraiya "Creen que sea buena idea ir a la aldea con esas apariencias"

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntaba Vegeta con un tono peligroso haciendo estremecer a Jiraiya.

"Bu-bueno verán… en la aldea… no son muy… ahm… afectivos con las personas que sean… diferentes" decía el peliblanco viendo a Hit y Jiren y las colas de Goku y Vegeta.

"¿Acaso insinúas que nos importará lo que piensen de nosotros?" volvía a cuestionar Vegeta.

Las palabras de Jiraiya afectaron a Naruto quien bajaba la mirada con tristeza, cosa que los cuatro peleadores captaron y los cuatro afilaron la mirada por esa acción.

"Me importa un carajo lo que unos simples insectos piensen de mí y si se atreven a siquiera intentar insultarme voy a molerlos a golpes" declaraba el príncipe saiyajin.

"Pueden decir de mi lo que quieran, no me afecta en lo absoluto" decía Hit.

"Igual conmigo, no importa lo que digan" secundaba Jiren.

"Creo que eso responde su pregunta" decía Goku con confianza haciendo que Jiraiya asintiera y Naruto viera con admiración a los cuatro guerreros por no dejarse llevar por la posibilidad de ser discriminados en la aldea.

"Está bien, sígannos entonces" decía Jiraiya mientras comenzaba a saltar entre los árboles seguido por Naruto y Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren volaban a su lado.

' _Impresionante, en verdad pueden volar'_ pensaba Jiraiya maravillado.

' _Eso… es… GENIAL!'_ eran los pensamientos de Naruto.

"Por cierto Naruto" Jiraiya hablaba llamando la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba el chico.

"¿Cómo está tu madre?"

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic que espero les guste.**

 **Aquí se dieron algunas explicaciones, así como también unos pequeños** _ **Easter Eggs**_ **de futuros fics.**

 **También cerramos con un pequeño Cliffhanger en donde al parecer Kushina está viva en esta historia. Eso y otras cosas más se explicarán en el siguiente capítulo, y les puedo adelantar esto: No hay descuido de Kushina hacía Naruto en esté fic. Ellos tienen una relación de madre e hijo algo dañada por eventos ajenos y fuera del control de ambos.**

 **Ahora les dejo una lista de los animes en donde aparecerán Goku y compañía (No necesariamente en el siguiente orden):**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Bleach**

 **One Piece**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Akame Ga Kill**

 **Sekirei**

 **One Punch Man**

 **My Hero Academy**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **Kuroinu (Así es también un H)**

 **Posibilidades de ser agregados:**

 **Hundred**

 **Infinite Stratos**

 **Freezing**

 **Campione!**

 **RWBY**

 **Cualquier otro anime o serie/franquicia que tengan en mente pueden dejarlo en los comentarios.**

 **Y otra cosa, si tengo planeado que Goku y Vegeta dejan a unas cuantas féminas enamoradas a lo largo de sus aventuras por varios mundos, pero ellas no viajarían con ellos a través de los mundos porque en primera sería un grupo relativamente grande y quiero darle prioridad a las aventuras de Goku y compañía y porque en segunda Goku es muy inocente y Vegeta demostraría su fidelidad hacía Bulma, por lo que no habrían adelantos amorosos con ellos, no hasta que la historia allá avanzado lo suficiente y entonces esas mujeres que quedaron enamoradas al final si podrán estar con ellos.**

 **Ahora, no sé si también aplicar esto para Hit y Jiren porque honestamente no sé qué hacer con ellos en cuestiones amorosas. Mi idea principal era hacer aparecer a Zangya y emparejarla con Hit y que Cocotte esté con Jiren (Cocotte su compañera en las Tropas del Orgullo)**

 **Pero esto del harem no deseado para Goku y Vegeta no significa que les voy a dar todas las chicas, porque también quiero darle un harem a cada prota de cada franquicia en donde aparezcan, así que, por ejemplo, Naruto, Natsu, Issei, etc., tendrán un harem.**

 **Las chicas que tendría pensado caerían enamoradas por los saiyajin serían las siguientes y debajo de esa lista de mujeres estarían las chicas que pertenecerían al harem de los protas:**

 **De Naruto: Kushina, Mikoto, FemKyuubi (esto es algo nuevo pues ella sería emparejada con Goku), Mabui, Tsunade. Posibilidades de más.**

 **Harem de Naruto: Hinata, Shion, Samui, Anko y Tayuya. Posibilidades para más.**

 **De Highschool DxD: Serafall, Yasaka, Venelana, Lady Phenex, Ophis.** **Posibilidades de más.**

 **Harem de Issei: Rias, Akeno, para que nos hacemos weyes, estarían las del harem canon. Posibilidades de más.**

 **De Bleach: Unohana. Posibilidades de más.**

 **Harem de Ichigo: Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Harribel. Posibilidades de más.**

 **De Fairy Tail: Lucy, Ultear, Ur, Irene. Posibilidades de más**

 **Harem de Natsu: Erza, Mirajane, Meredy, Lisanna, Cana. Posibilidades de más.**

 **De Kuroinu: Las princesas guerreras y Origa y Chloe.**

 **Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias para estas listas, y más porque hay algunos animes de los cuales no sé a qué chicas poner tanto en las enamoradas de los saiyajin como del harem de los protas y es por eso por lo que pido su apoyo para este caso.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejarme un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos qué tal. Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Respondamos reviews para que pasen a leer:**

 **Neopercival: Bueno, los saiyajin del universo 6 aparecerán después. No los agregue para no hacer el grupo tan grande, aparte de que Caulifla causaría mucho desmadre y si hacen enojar a Kale… da miedo solo de pensar en eso. No es Marcarita, es Cus la loli.**

 **Guest: Bueno, algunas parejas ya están establecidas, pero gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **DBFanFrench: Evangelion sería una muy buena opción y algo interesante de hacer. La voy a agregar también.**

 **Baraka108: Fue el Goku alterno. Si se entera Daishinkan… jejeje. Tengo algo de problema con las parejas para Hit y Jiren, pero como propone un camarada en los reviews, las chicas de Sekirei se prestan como solución.**

 **Arg21: Gracias por el apoyo compañero, se agradece. Bueno, la idea de las interacciones es que al final se tengan tanta confianza que Jiren no dude en meterle un zape a Goku o que Hit quiera explotarle el corazón por sus payasadas. Bueno, lamentablemente Freezer no aparecerá y la idea es que los villanos se queden en sus respectivos mundos. Pero eso no significa que a futuro no ocurra alguna catástrofe que los reúna a todos, villanos y aliados por igual. Y no te preocupes, no planeo dejar el fic. Incluso ya tengo pensado a los antagonistas que vendrían de la franquicia Dragon Ball.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo. Si llego a agregar a Fate, ¿me podrías ayudar con los eventos a usar? Para no terminar usando Carnival Phantasm o Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya por error. Y DC y Marvel, bueno, habría que pensar que línea temporal/universo usar.**

 **DestinyTX: Si tendrán algo similar a la habitación del tiempo, la obtendrán en el próximo capítulo. Sobre las dos franquicias que sugieres, ya están dentro. La dos serán usadas.**

 **Samielssj12: Gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Llegada a Konoha**

 **(Con Goku, Naruto y los demás)**

"¿Mi madre?"

"Si gaki, tu madre, ¿cómo está?"

Actualmente nos encontramos en los bosques cerca de la aldea de Konoha en donde Naruto y Jiraiya llevaban a los cuatro guerreros cuando el rubio se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta del sabio pervertido.

"¿Conoce a mi madre?" preguntaba el rubio con una expresión de duda.

El peliblanco se puso ligeramente nervioso al ver la expresión del chico rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Goku y compañía.

"Bueno… veras… jejeje" trataba de hablar el sannin "La conozco desde hace tiempo… y a tu padre también…" terminaba de decir Jiraiya casi en un susurro.

"¿Usted… qué es de mi familia?" preguntaba Naruto con una mirada acusatoria en su rostro.

Esto hizo que Jiraiya tragara saliva y empezara a sudar por el nerviosismo.

"*Sigh* Te lo explicare todo… una vez que veamos a tu madre…" decia el hombre resignado a contar todo.

"Mmm… está bien" decía el chico "Y para responder a su pregunta, casi no hablamos ya que ella está muy ocupada haciendo varias misiones" Naruto respondía con un ligero tono de tristeza.

"¿Misiones?" cuestionaba Jiraiya "¿No debería estar entrenándote para la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin?" preguntaba el hombre.

La plática entre ambos ninjas no pasó desapercibida por Goku, Vegeta y Jiren quienes veían y escuchaban con atención el intercambio entre el rubio y el peliblanco. En especial cuando Jiraiya menciono los "exámenes chunin", pero prefirieron mantenerse fuera de la plática…

Cosa que estaba resultando ser difícil para Goku quien quería preguntar sobre esos exámenes.

"Bueno… kaa-chan se la pasa haciendo misiones y casi no pasa tiempo conmigo" decía el chico con una expresión triste.

Jiraiya afiló la mirada al escuchar eso mientras que giraba la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba la aldea y mantenía una expresión seria.

"Ya veo" susurraba el hombre que luego se giraba a ver al rubio "No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a la aldea" decía Jiraiya mientras volteaba a ver a sus otros acompañantes.

"Ya era hora" decía Vegeta exasperado.

"Jejeje… lo si-siento-ttebayo" decía Naruto nervioso.

"No te preocupes Naruto, así es Vegeta, nunca sabes cuando está molesto y cuando no" decía Goku con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

"¡¿Qué dijiste insecto?!" respondía el príncipe saiyajin molesto.

"Nada, nada" decía Goku restándole importancia al arrebato de Vegeta efectivamente haciendo que se enojara más.

Los cuatro tomaban de nuevo el camino hacia la aldea dejando atrás a Hit y Jiren quienes veían con una expresión seria lo ocurrido.

"¿Siempre son así?" preguntaba el miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo.

"¿Quiénes?" ahora Hit preguntaba.

"Son Goku y Vegeta"

"Por las pocas veces que he tratado con ambos… lamentablemente si…" respondía de manera casi deprimida el asesino.

"Uff… esto va a ser difícil…" decía el guerrero del Universo 11.

"Por lo menos si Son Goku se vuelve muy molesto podemos dejar que Vegeta se encargue de él" ofrecía Hit.

"Si es que no vuelve loco primero a Vegeta" decía Jiren mientras emprendía el vuelo para alcanzar a los demás seguido por Hit.

 **(Cerca de la aldea)**

Luego de un par de minutos, que fue lo que tardaron gracias a la velocidad de Naruto y Jiraiya, los cuatro guerreros y los dos ninjas llegaban a la aldea.

Lo primero que los guerreros vieron fueron unas grandes puertas rojas que daban acceso a la aldea, la cual parecía ser de un tamaño considerable.

"Bienvenidos a la aldea de Konoha, una de las aldeas ninjas más fuertes" decía de manera orgullosa el sannin.

"Asi que una de las más fuertes…" decía Goku quien al parecer fue lo único que escuchó de parte de Jiraiya.

"Se ve interesante este lugar" decía Jiren.

"Hmph" Hit solo cerraba los ojos.

"No se ve tan impresionante" y Vegeta daba su propia opinión.

"Esperen a que conozcan al viejo!" decía emocionado Naruto mientras se dirigía en dirección de las puertas seguido por los cuatro guerreros que pasaron del lado de Jiraiya, ignorando al peliblanco.

"U-un momento!" pedía el sannin haciendo que los otros cinco se detuvieran para verlo "¿En… en verdad están seguros… seguros de entrar… así?" preguntaba el hombre de manera nerviosa recibiendo varias reacciones.

De Naruto el chico rubio veía a los cuatro guerreros, en especial a Hit y Jiren, con una mirada de preocupación.

Goku tenía una ceja levantada mientras su cola se movía de un lado para otro.

Jiren solo mantenía su expresión seria.

Hit tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Y Vegeta…

"Ya te dije que no me importa lo que digan de mí, así que basta de interrupciones"

Decía el otro saiyajin mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas de la aldea a la vez que Hit y Jiren también lo hacían y luego Goku los acompañaba.

"Creo que lo decían en serio ero-sennin" decía Naruto quien recordaba cuando los guerreros dijeron que no les importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ellos y veía a los cuatro acercarse a la entrada.

"Diablos, démonos prisa gaki, antes de que los detengan si no se identifican" decía preocupado Jiraiya mientras corría en dirección de la puerta acompañado por Naruto.

Con los cuatro guerreros estos se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea mientras que unas cuantas personas los veían y quedaba impactados por la apariencia de Hit y Jiren mientras que veían con ligera normalidad a Goku y Vegeta.

"¡¿Es eso una cola?!"

De repente una de las personas dijo eso mientras señalaba a Goku y Vegeta y las extremidades peludas con las que contaban ambos saiyajin.

"Son unos monstruos!" susurraba una señora mientras los veía con temor y se alejaba rápido para contarle a los demás en la aldea de la llegada de cuatro seres extraños.

"Hmph, ¿Qué les pasa a estos insectos? Es como si nunca hubieran visto a personas como nosotros" decía el príncipe saiyajin.

"Eso se debe a que nunca hemos visto seres como ustedes…"

"Así es, así que ahora identifíquense"

De repente dos ninjas hicieron acto de presencia frente a los cuatro guerreros los cuales veían con algo de duda a los dos recién llegados.

"Esperen!" los dos ninjas veían a un hombre peliblanco y a un chico rubio que aparecían al lado de Goku y los demás "Ellos vienen conmigo"

"Jiraiya-sama" decía uno de los dos ninjas con sorpresa al ver a uno de los legendarios sannin.

"Ha vuelto!" decía el otro también con sorpresa.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, es bueno verlos de nuevo, ¿siguen siendo los guardias de las puertas?" preguntaba con un tono burlesco Jiraiya a los ahora mencionados Izumo y Kotetsu.

"S-si"

"Aún nos encargan… cuidar la entrada…"

Decían los dos ninjas apenados por la tarea tan deprimente que tenían asignada desde hace tiempo.

"JAJAJA! Es bueno ver que las cosas no han cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuve aquí" decía con una gran risa el sabio pervertido.

"Jiraiya-sama, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntaba Kotetsu con un tono precavido y tratando de volver al tema.

"Son… personas que vienen conmigo…" decía el sannin.

"¿En serio?" decía Izumo "Porque no parecen… normales" decía con algo de miedo al ver las apariencias de los cuatro, pero lo que más lo aterraba era la mirada de Vegeta.

"Créanme, son personas fuertes, muy fuertes y… ahm… están de visita en la aldea para conocerla por primera vez" explicaba Jiraiya tratando de pensar en una historia creíble.

"Ya veo… entonces si vienen con usted pueden pasar sin problema, solo manténgalos vigilados Jiraiya-sama" decía Izumo mientras Kotetsu asentía y los dos regresaban a su puesto en la entrada.

"*Fiuu*… eso estuvo cerca" silbaba Jiraiya al ver que se había zafado de la situación "Bien, ahora podemos irnos…"

Y el peliblanco se giraba para hablar con Naruto, Goku y los demás, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que los cinco ya no se encontraban allí.

"¿Qué? ¿En dónde están?" el sannin volteaba a todos lados de manera frenética tratando de encontrarlos, hasta que logro divisarlos a la distancia "ESPÉRENME!" gritaba Jiraiya corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlos.

Por las calles de la aldea se encontraban caminando Naruto en compañía de los cuatro peleadores, pero eran blanco de las miradas de los civiles quienes los veían con temor mientras susurraban entre ellos y los señalaban.

Naruto tenía una expresión de nerviosismo ya que podía escuchar lo que decían las personas y el rubio esperaba que ningún problema se hiciera presente.

Por su parte, Goku y los demás también se percataron de que eran el centro de atención, pero parecía no importarles en absoluto.

"¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?"

"¿Qué clase de fenómenos son?"

"El chico zorro tiene esbirros!"

"¿Acaso son demonios que el kyuubi invoco?"

A pesar de lo que lograban escuchar, los guerreros se mantuvieron ajenos y no respondían a los insultos que empezaban a escucharse entre los civiles. Incluso Vegeta, quien tenía una vena a punto de reventarse en su frente por lo que escuchaba, se mantenía relativamente tranquilo.

"Rápido! Alguien avísele a Hokage-sama que el kyuubi llamo a más demonios!"

Las cosas que decían los civiles rozaban en lo ridículo. Pero Goku veía sin entender por qué decían esas tonterías. Caso contrario con Jiren quien se dio cuenta de que cada vez que mencionaban al _kyuubi_ las miradas de los civiles se centraban en Naruto quien se acojonaba cada vez que recibía esas miradas.

' _Mmm… ¿tendrá que ver con la extraña energía que emana de su persona?'_ se preguntaba mentalmente el miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo.

Mientras tanto Hit se mantenía ajeno a lo que ocurría y tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba tranquilo al lado de los demás. Pero la realidad era que el asesino del Universo 6 se encontraba concentrado pues había detectado varias firmas de energía a los alrededores.

' _Al parecer nos están siguiendo… normalmente esto sería preocupante y haría que le avisara a los demás, pero los niveles de poder que detecto no son para nada alarmantes'_ pensaba el asesino.

"Oigan, espérenme" los cinco se giraban para ver a Jiraiya quien llegaba hasta donde estaban.

"¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo alcanzarnos?" preguntaba Goku viendo al sannin.

"Bueno, tuve que hablar con los guardias de la entrada quienes creían que ustedes eran invasores o algo así, verán, cuando entran a la aldea deben registrarse para evitar confusiones" explicaba Jiraiya "El irse así sin más podría haber provocado que los ninjas de la aldea los confundieran con enemigos y eso habría causado que fueran atacados por todos los ninjas disponibles en la aldea al momento" decía con seriedad el peliblanco.

"Hmph, como si pudieran hacernos algo" decía Vegeta con su típico altanero "Se supone que viste las memorias de Kakarotto, ¿no?" preguntaba el príncipe.

"Eh… si, si las vi" respondía el sabio.

"Entonces deberías saber que en este lugar no hay quien pueda hacernos daño, ni siquiera tu" decía el saiyajin mayor viendo de manera retadora a Jiraiya.

"Es Jiraiya-sama!"

"Está confrontando a los fenómenos!"

"Va a terminar lo que el Yondaime dejo inconcluso!"

"Y que luego vaya y mate a la protectora del demonio!"

Los gritos de los civiles se hicieron aún más fuertes al ver llegar al sannin peliblanco a la escena, solo que comenzaban a decir estupideces aún más grandes.

Jiraiya, por su parte, se molestó al escuchar lo que gritaban los civiles y aunque no lo mostrara, también se molestó por lo que dijo Vegeta, aunque el saiyajin tenía razón y es que luego de ver los recuerdos de Goku dudaba que existiera un ninja vivo que pudiera hacerle frente a los guerreros.

Aunque la realidad era que ningún ninja, ni siquiera los que habían vivido en el pasado, podrían pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra los guerreros.

"Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí" decía Jiraiya intentando no dejarse llevar por los gritos "Vayamos con el Sarutobi-sensei"

"¿Y en dónde se encuentra esa persona?" preguntaba Goku.

"Se encuentra en la torre" decía Naruto metiéndose en la conversación "Es el líder de la aldea y el más fuerte del lugar… al menos hasta que le quite el puesto!" declaraba orgulloso Naruto.

"Ya veo, así que el más fuerte" Goku decía para sí mismo mientras veía la torre "Bueno, ya había detectado su poder desde que entramos en la aldea, así que si gustan podemos aparecer allí en este momento"

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba Jiraiya, pero rápidamente recordaba lo que vio en los recuerdos "¿Te refieres a la teletransportación?" cuestionaba el sannin al recordar la técnica que superaría a la creada por su difunto alumno y padre de Naruto, Minato.

"Esa misma"

"No creo que sea buena idea…" decía algo dudoso Jiraiya "Porque al aparecer de repente y sin previo aviso en la oficina de sensei provocaría varios malentendidos"

"Está bien…" decía de manera resignada Goku.

"Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, andando" decía Vegeta mientras caminaba.

*Fiuush*

*Smack!*

Solo para atrapar una piedra mientras estaba de espaldas.

"¿Quién de ustedes malditos insectos se atrevió a lanzarme una piedra?" decía Vegeta con un tono frío.

Naruto, Jiraiya y los civiles quedaron helados al ver la reacción tan rápida del príncipe saiyajin mientras que el civil que había lanzado la piedra quedo petrificado al ver que no había logrado su cometido de golpear a uno de los "fenómenos".

*Crush*

Solo para que el miedo se infundiera de nuevo en ellos al ver como Vegeta aplastaba la piedra sin problema alguno.

"Primera y última advertencia" decía Vegeta aún sin voltearse "Al próximo que se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería como la que acaba de pasar lo voy a moler a golpes, sin objeción"

Como lo dijo con un tono sereno todos los presentes, salvo Goku, Hit y Jiren, se asustaron aún más.

' _Nota mental, no hacer enojar a ese sujeto/Vegeta'_ eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de los civiles, Jiraiya y Naruto.

Cuando Vegeta reanudo su camino con dirección a la torre Hokage fue seguido por los otros tres peleadores y por Naruto y Jiraiya quienes seguían sorprendidos por lo que había pasado.

 **(Torre Hokage)**

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado" decía Jiraiya mientras estaba frente a una puerta.

"Jiji!" Naruto no espero más y entraba en la oficina.

"Gaki!" Jiraiya entraba también intentando detener a Naruto.

Los cuatro guerreros veían con duda lo que pasaba y luego se veían los unos a los otros.

"Como sea" decía Hit quien se decidió a entrar y detrás de él entraban también Jiren, Goku y Vegeta.

Dentro de la oficina lo primero que vieron los guerreros fue a un anciano sentado tras un escritorio. El hombre vestía un kimono rojo de cuerpo completo con una banda blanca atada en la cintura. Encima llevaba puesto un haori blanco y también llevaba un sombrero rojo con una parte blanca en donde se veía un símbolo rojo al frente.

Este hombre era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer hokage, el Dios de los Shinobi.

Pero no era el único que estaba en la sala al momento que los cuatro guerreros entraron en la sala, aparte de Naruto y Jiraiya claro está.

Y es que también estaba presente una mujer pelirroja que llevaba puesto el típico chaleco de los ninjas de Konoha y debajo una camisa negra de manga corta, llevaba también unos pantalones azules que cubrían hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. Unas vendas amarradas a la altura del muslo derecho y un porta-kunais. Llevaba también unas sandalias ninjas y la banda de la aldea amarrada en la frente. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo con dos mechones largos a los lados de su cara. Pero también se podían notar unas bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo que daba a entender que la mujer estaba cansada. Se notaba en su postura.

Esta mujer era Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto, esposa del difunto Yondaime hokage.

"Sochi" decía Kushina quien veía a su hijo con una mirada de amor, pero a la vez de arrepentimiento y culpa.

"Kaa-chan" respondía Naruto con una sonrisa ligera, aunque también se podía notar algo de tristeza y enojo, aunque no dirigido hacía su madre.

"Veo que por fin llegaste Jiraiya" decía Sarutobi quien veía a su alumno.

"Sensei" saludaba el hombre mientras Kushina le daba una mirada molesta que lo aterro.

"Hasta que regresas Ero-sennin" decía Kushina "¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo esta vez?"

"Bueno…" trataba de decir Jiraiya "Conocimos a unos sujetos… especiales"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaba Hiruzen.

"¿Él es más fuerte de la aldea?" decía de repente una voz llamando la atención de Hiruzen y de Kushina quienes se giraron para ver al dueño de la voz "Por alguna extraña razón también me recuerda al maestro Roshi"

"Pero qué…"

"¿Eh?"

Hiruzen y Kushina veían con intriga a los cuatro sujetos que estaban dentro de la sala. Y no está de más decir que los dos estaban sumamente sorprendidos por lo que veían, en especial por la apariencia de dos de los cuatro sujetos.

"Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Goku" decía de manera alegre el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

"¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes?" decía Hiruzen.

"Sochi" Kushina se ponía por delante de Naruto en señal de protección.

"Ellos son los sujetos que le mencione sensei" decía Jiraiya mientras señalaba a los cuatro guerreros "Como dijo el sujeto de naranja, él se llama Son Goku, el hombre del traje azul y la extraña armadura es Vegeta, el sujeto de piel morada es Hit y el sujeto de piel blanca y traje rojo es Jiren"

Las miradas de Hiruzen y Kushina se mantenían en los cuatro guerreros, más que nada por la apariencia tan extraña que tenían.

"Kaa-chan, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Naruto quien veía a su madre la cual había adoptado una pose defensiva ante la presencia de Goku y los demás.

"No van a lastimar a mi sochi" decía Kushina con un ligero tono cansado.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Kushina tranquila"

Jiraiya se alteró al ver como la pelirroja comenzaba a actuar de manera hostil.

"¿Mmm?" Goku veía extrañado el comportamiento de la mujer mientras que Vegeta solo podía observar la interacción. Hit estaba recargado en la pared y Jiren se dirigió a la ventana y observaba el panorama.

"Kaa-chan, tranquila, yo los conocí primero y no me han hecho nada" decía Naruto intentando calmar a Kushina.

El ver como su hijo defendía a los cuatro extraños hizo que la pelirroja se calmara, aunque fuera un poco.

"Jiraiya, tienes mucho que explicar" decía Hiruzen con un tono serio mientras no despegaba su vista de los cuatro guerreros.

"Oh! Puedo repetir lo que hice en el bosque con Naruto y el señor Jiraiya" decía muy animado llamando la atención del tercer hokage y de la Uzumaki.

"Eso podría funcionar" decía Jiraiya.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo señor ahm… Goku?" cuestionaba el hokage.

"Algo para ahorrarnos una larga explicación" decía el saiyajin mientras se acercaba con mucha confianza al hokage haciendo que Kushina y el propio Hiruzen reaccionarán.

*Fiuush*

"¿Mmm?"

Cuando de repente aparecieron varios ANBU rodeando al saiyajin y con sus armas apuntando a distintas partes del cuerpo del peleador.

Jiraiya y Naruto se pusieron nerviosos pues recordaban lo que habían visto en los recuerdos de Goku y obviamente los ANBU no serían rivales para el saiyajin.

Mientras que Hiruzen y Kushina se calmaron ligeramente al creer que el verse en esa situación el hombre de vestimenta naranja se calmaría.

Y Vegeta, Hit y Jiren seguían como si nada, haciendo creer que no les importaba lo que le pasara a Goku, cuando la realidad era que sabían muy bien que él no necesitaba ayuda.

"Manténgase alejado de Hokage-sama si no quiere que nada malo le pase" decía una ANBU de larga cabellera morada con una máscara similar a la de un gato.

"¿Eh?" Goku veía a su alrededor y podía notar como varias armas punzocortantes se encontraba cerca de su cuello, corazón, estómago y costados del torso "Ah vamos, pueden estar tranquilos que no le voy a hacer daño a su líder" decía de manera despreocupada el saiyajin y con su típica sonrisa…

Para luego sin miedo alguno retirar los kunai y las espadas con su dedo y luego quitaba a la ANBU de máscara de gato de su camino ya que estaba frente a él, dejando a todos los demás, salvo a sus tres compañeros, sorprendidos por la acción temeraria del saiyajin.

"No dejare que te acerques a Hokage-sama fenómeno!" gritaba un ANBU con una máscara de lagartija mientras se abalanzaba hacía Goku con su espada preparada para dar un golpe mortal.

"Alto!"

"Señor Goku cuidado!"

"Deténganse!"

Eran los gritos de Jiraiya, Naruto y Hiruzen respectivamente al ver la acción, cada uno con sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurriría.

Kushina solo veía preocupada esperando que las cosas no se volvieran problemáticas.

Y Vegeta y los demás seguían impasibles a los eventos.

*Clang!*

Solo para que la espada fuera detenida como si nada por el dedo de Goku.

Está acción provoco que los ninjas presentes abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa ya que el saiyajin ni siquiera se había girado para detener el ataque.

"Oye, ¿por qué me dijiste fenómeno?" preguntaba Goku de manera seria viendo al ANBU que al parecer no salía de su asombro.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" refutaba el ANBU saliendo de su estupor "Tú y tus acompañantes son unas aberraciones, esa apariencia que tiene cada uno no es normal, deben de ser demonios y no voy a permitir que mi aldea tenga más demonios!" despotricaba el hombre.

Dos de los otros tres ANBU, uno con una máscara de águila y otro con una máscara de oso, asentían ligeramente a lo que decía el ANBU de la más cara de lagartija.

Está acción no pasó desapercibida por el hokage, Jiraiya, Kushina, Vegeta, quien veía todo lo sucedido y Jiren quien veía a través del reflejo de la ventana, haciendo que los ninjas fruncieran ligeramente el ceño, solo que Kushina liberó algo de instinto asesino haciendo que Hit abriera un ojo y viera lo que pasaba.

"Me encargare de ustedes cuatro y luego acabare con el chico demonio y la ramera que lo protege y todos me verán como un héroe!" seguía diciendo el ANBU ahora de manera desquiciada.

"Ya lo verán, ya lo verán…"

*POW*

"Puagh!"

Y antes de que el hombre siguiera con sus locuras, Goku le asestó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras se tomaba el área afectada y se podía escuchar como el ANBU intentaba inútilmente recuperar el aire.

"Oye amigo, deberías tranquilizarte un poco, parecía que estabas a punto de perder un tornillo" decía Goku con una mirada seria mientras regresaba su brazo a su costado luego de haber dado ese golpe. El saiyajin pudo percibir intenciones negativas viniendo del hombre y que parecían no solo dirigirse a él, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren, sino que también a Naruto y Kushina, cosa que intrigaba a Goku.

Los otros tres ANBU, al ver lo que le habían hecho a su compañero, se preparaban para atacar a Goku cuando fueron detenidos por la voz de su líder.

"Suficiente!" decía el hokage liberando algo de instinto asesino deteniendo a sus ANBU y poniendo nerviosos a Jiraiya, Kushina y Naruto.

El anciano se percató de que ninguno de los cuatro guerreros parecía verse afectado por el instinto asesino.

Los tres ANBU obedecieron y guardaron sus armas.

"Ahora, kuma y washi, lleven a tokage al hospital cuanto antes y neko regresa a tu puesto, es una orden"

Los ANBU kuma y washi obedecieron a regañadientes y tomaban a su compañero para salir de ahí, no sin antes darle una mirada a Goku y, aunque no pudieran ver sus rostros, se podía percibir que le dedicaron una mirada de odio al saiyajin por lo que hizo y acto seguido desaparecieron en una explosión de humo, sorprendiendo ligeramente a los cuatro guerreros por la técnica utilizada.

Neko solo se inclinó y también desaparecía en una explosión de humo.

"Y ahora" el hokage adoptaba un semblante serio mientras veía a Goku "Usted no tiene el derecho de atacar a mis ninjas"

"Con todo respeto" intervenía Jiren quien se giraba para ver al hokage "Son Goku solo actuó en defensa propia pues recibió un ataque a traición por la espalda, usted debería controlar mejor a sus subordinados" decía con un tono serio el miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo.

Lo dicho por Jiren sorprendió a Hiruzen y Vegeta; al primero porque a pesar de estar usando su instinto asesino para intentar intimidar a los cuatro extraños no estaba dando resultados; y al segundo porque no esperaba que Jiren defendiera al "bufón" de Kakarotto.

"Ah demonios Kakarotto, ya haz lo que sea que vayas a hacer y no perdamos más el tiempo" decía Vegeta con un tono molesto.

"Geez, tranquilo Vegeta ya voy, ya voy" respondía Goku dirigiéndose de nuevo hacía donde estaba Hiruzen.

"¿Qué estás?" intentaba decir Hiruzen cuando fue detenido por las palabras de Jiraiya.

"No se preocupe sensei, no va a hacer nada malo" decía el sannin.

Goku procedió entonces a poner su mano en la cabeza de Hiruzen mientras un brillo blanco aparecía y cubría el rostro del hokage.

"Hiruzen-jiji!" Kushina intentaba hacer algo cuando fue detenida por su propio hijo "Sochi!"

"Tranquila kaa-chan" decía el rubio para que su madre no interviniera.

Neko apareció de nuevo al ver lo que ocurría y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vio una mano morada posarse en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse con Hit quien le daba una mirada seria.

"No hagas una tontería" decía el asesino poniendo un poco de presión haciendo que neko soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Hiruzen presenciaba todos los recuerdos de Goku, al igual que como lo hicieron Naruto y Jiraiya anteriormente.

Cuando el proceso finalizo y Goku retiraba su mano de la cabeza de Hiruzen, el anciano hokage se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo que había visto ya que francamente se le hacía muy difícil de creer, pero a la vez tenía la sensación de que lo que vio era verdadero.

Kushina y neko veía a Hiruzen quien se mantenía con una mirada perdida, pensando que le habían hecho algo al hokage.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hiruzen-jiji?!" gritaba Kushina histérica mientras forcejeaba para intentar zafarse del agarre de su hijo.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto intentaba detener a su madre.

La conmoción hizo que Hiruzen saliera de su trance para ver lo que pasaba, y se encontró con Kushina quien estaba gritándole a Goku mientras Naruto intentaba detener a su madre, Hit sostenía por el hombro a neko, Jiren y Jiraiya se mantenían serenos, o al menos el guerrero del universo 11 lo estaba pues Jiraiya temblaba levemente y comenzaba a sudar, pero al ver a Vegeta pudo darse cuenta como una vena hinchada estaba latiendo en la cabeza del saiyajin mientras comenzaba a adoptar una expresión molesta.

Esto alarmó al hokage pues lo que vio en los recuerdos de Goku demostraba el que el otro saiyajin era de mecha corta, por lo que para evitar algún problema decidió intervenir.

"Kushina, ya basta!" decia alterado el hokage pues las memorias que vio le hicieron entender que los cuatro guerreros presentes en su oficina eran superiores a él y a cualquier otro ninja de su aldea, incluso superiores a los demás ninjas en las demás aldeas.

Kushina veía sorprendida a su hokage y podía ver como el hombre se veía sumamente nervioso y les daba varias miradas a los cuatro hombres presentes.

La pelirroja se relajó visiblemente, aunque aún mantenía una mirada de desconfianza a Goku y los demás.

"Bueno… primero que na-nada" hablaba el hokage "Me disculpo por las acciones de mis ninjas"

"Ah no se preocupe" respondía Goku de manera despreocupada "Aunque… debo decir que sentí varias emociones negativas de parte de tres de sus cuatro ninjas" decía Goku mientras veía al hokage y al momento de decir lo de las emociones negativas sus ojos se dirigían hacia donde estaba Kushina y Naruto y el hokage notó esto mientras que su mirada se ensombrecía.

"Lo sé… esto se está saliendo de control" susurraba el hokage para sí mismo, solo que Goku se percató lo que dijo y la intriga lo invadió, pero decidió mantenerse callado.

"¿Disculpe?" decía Goku y el hokage simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

"No es nada" decía de nuevo Hiruzen.

"¿Podríamos dejar de perder tiempo?" Vegeta intervenía de nuevo pues el príncipe saiyajin empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"P-por supuesto" decía nervioso Hiruzen y recordaba la parte final de los recuerdos de Goku, efectivamente la parte en donde el misterioso perrito les encomendaba la misión de ayudar en varios lugares.

' _Ellos en verdad son fuertes y puede que por fin ayuden a las Naciones Elementales a alcanzar la paz'_ pensaba el anciano hokage viendo con esperanza a los cuatro guerreros.

"Ahem" carraspeaba el hokage llamando la atención de los presentes "Bueno, primero que nada, neko regresa a tu puesto" la aludida asentía y regresaba a su posición.

Jiraiya y Naruto se sentían ligeramente más tranquilos ya que el hokage ahora también sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero en cambio Kushina seguía con su actitud desconfiada para con Goku y compañía.

"Segundo, asumo que quieren quedarse en la aldea, ¿cierto?" cuestionaba el ninja veterano.

"Así es" respondía Goku sin duda alguna.

"No respondas por todos insecto!" gritaba Vegeta molesto.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso… no tenemos un lugar en donde quedarnos" decía Goku de manera nerviosa rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Puedo arreglar eso" decía Hiruzen mientras pensaba en una solución y una idea le llego a la mente y se giró para ver a Kushina.

La pelirroja se percató de la mirada del hokage y rápidamente entendió lo que quería el anciano por lo que adoptó una mirada de enojo y desconfianza.

"Ah no, eso no, ni lo pienses jiji" decía Kushina.

"Pero Kushina…"

"NO!" gritaba de repente la pelirroja "Me rehúso!"

"¿Por qué estás en contra Kushina?" preguntaba Jiraiya.

La pelirroja se giró y le dio una mirada molesta al sannin.

"Yo no confió en esos cuatro" decía la mujer señalando a Goku "No sabemos en realidad el por qué están aquí" decía la mujer.

"Si quieres puedo hacer lo mismo que hice con Naruto, Jiraiya y el hokage" ofrecía Goku mientras intentaba acercarse a Kushina haciéndose acreedor a una mirada molesta de la pelirroja.

"No te acerques a mí" decía la mujer con un tono ligeramente histérico "¡¿Cómo no sé qué esto es un maldito plan para hacerle daño a mi sochi?!"

Goku se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Kushina. Naruto bajo la mirada y se podía notar su tristeza, Jiraiya y Hiruzen también adoptaron un semblante mezclado de tristeza y enojo, Vegeta veía con su típica expresión, Hit volvía a cerrar los ojos y Jiren, aunque fuera leve, adoptaba una expresión de intriga.

"Kushina" decía el hokage con un tono serio "Necesito que te tranquilices, además, ellos no tienen un lugar donde quedarse y…"

"No me importa" interrumpía la pelirroja.

"Ah… está bien" decia resignado el hokage al saber lo terca que podía llegar a ser Kushina "Señor Goku, me temo que voy a necesitar tiempo para encontrarles un lugar donde quedarse"

"No se preocupe jiji, podemos quedarnos en el bosque por una noche, o las que se requieran" decía muy feliz Goku sin molestarse.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta intervenía "¡¿Qué te pasa insecto?! No aceptes por todos!" recriminaba el príncipe de los saiyajin.

"Oh vamos Vegeta no te pongas así, además, a Hit y Jiren no les importa, ¿verdad chicos?" preguntaba el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

"Me da lo mismo" respondía Jiren.

"Por mí no hay problema, no sería la primera vez que tengo que tenga que pasar la noche a la intemperie" decía Hit.

"Lo ves Vegeta, no hay problema alguno y sería como cuando entrenabas fuera del planeta en la nave que te construyo Bulma" respondía Goku con una sonrisa enojando aún más al príncipe quien solo resoplaba "Bueno, creo que eso resuelve el problema" decía de nuevo el saiyajin viendo al hokage.

"Ya veo" el anciano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Ah cierto, lo olvidaba, ¿planean quedarse aquí?" preguntaba el hokage.

"Bueno, creemos que sería la mejor opción" respondía Jiren.

"No conocemos nada de este lugar y sentimos que se avecinan momentos difíciles con este lugar como centro de todo" decía ahora Hit.

"Bien, en ese caso van a necesitar que les otorgue un rango ninja, pero para eso necesito que mañana se enfrenten a varios de mis mejores jounins" decía Hiruzen.

"¿Y eso de que demonios serviría?" decía Vegeta molesto por creer que el hokage estaba dudando de su fuerza "Es una pérdida de tiempo".

"Sé muy bien de lo que son capaces, pero no puedo darles un rango alto, así como así, levantaría muchas sospechas" decía el hokage de manera seria "Con esto no habría duda de que son merecedores de un rango alto y nadie cuestionaría la decisión" explicaba Hiruzen haciendo que Vegeta entendiera su postura.

"¿Y cuándo haríamos eso?" preguntaba emocionado Goku ante el prospecto de pelear contra rivales fuertes.

"Lo haríamos mañana, debo avisarle a quienes participarían en esta pelea de exhibición pues varios están entrenando a sus alumnos para la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin" explicaba el anciano.

Lo dicho por el hokage hizo que Naruto se emocionara y volteaba a ver a su madre la cual se giraba para el lado contrario evitando hacer contacto visual con el rubio.

"Kaa-chan ¿podrías entrenarme por favor?" pedía el rubio con un tono ligeramente suplicante.

"Perdóname Naruto, pero no puedo" contestaba Kushina casi en un susurro "Sabes muy bien que no… que no puedo" decía la mujer con una expresión de suma tristeza y un tono derrotado mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas.

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

Los demás presentes solo miraban con atención al intercambio entre madre e hijo, siendo que Jiraiya y Hiruzen veían con una mirada de profunda tristeza.

"En-entiendo" decía Naruto mientras los demás podían apreciar como las lágrimas recorrían la cara del rubio "No… no te preocupes… no te preocupes kaa-chan"

Luego de decir esto el rubio salía de la oficina corriendo y Kushina solo extendía el brazo intentando alcanzar a su hijo ante la atenta mirada de Goku y los demás.

"*Sigh* sochi…" decía Kushina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se giraba para ver al hokage "Jiji la misión por favor…" pedía la mujer sin ganas.

"Kushina…"

"Por favor!" pedía la mujer "Solo… solo dame la misión"

"Está bien, pero será una simple misión de entrega de documentos y no más" decía el hokage mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo entregaba a Kushina "Y cuando regreses tomarás por lo menos una semana de descanso"

"Pero sabes muy bien que no puedo tomar un descanso, debo seguir haciendo misiones porque si no… porque si no" decía Kushina.

"Pero nada Kushina, tomaras un descanso y eso es una orden de tu superior, ¿entendido?"

"Pero… ¿y el consejo?" preguntaba Kushina.

"Me encargare de ellos cuando llegue el momento" decía Hiruzen.

"Está bien…" decía Kushina mientras salía de la oficina no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza a Goku y compañía.

"Lo siento por lo ocurrido, es solo que… bueno, hay muchas cosas que necesitan un cambio por aquí" decía Hiruzen.

"No se preocupe jiji, lo mejor será que nos vayamos para buscar en donde quedarnos…"

*GRRRR*

"…"

"…"

"Y… buscar, jejeje, algo de comer" decía Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que Vegeta se palmeara la cara.

Y con esto los cuatro guerreros salieron de la oficina dejando a Jiraiya y Hiruzen solos.

"Sensei, debería hacer algo con el consejo, no puede dejar que sigan teniendo tanto poder y que arruinen la vida de Kushina y Naruto" decía de manera seria Jiraiya.

"Lo sé, lo sé, Minato debe estar decepcionado, y Hashirama y Tobirama también por cómo se han dado las cosas"

"Y con la llegada de esos cuatro no descarto que el consejo intente alguna tontería, antes de llegar aquí los aldeanos ya estaban insultándolos y viendo como es Vegeta-san es cuestión de tiempo para que uno lo saque de sus casillas y ocurra alguna tragedia…" decía Jiraiya.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero también creo que es una oportunidad para un cambio y ellos podrían ser la clave, son lo suficientemente fuertes para no caer en las artimañas de los demás o ser controlados o chantajeados" explicaba Hiruzen "Y siento que ellos pueden ayudarnos con los problemas que aquejan a nuestro sistema y que nos pueden apoyar para alcanzar la paz que tu tanto deseas"

"Espero que así sea sensei, en verdad espero que así sea" decía Jiraiya.

 **(Cambio de escena – calles de la aldea)**

Goku y los demás caminaban por la aldea, el saiyajin de ropa naranja buscaba un lugar para comer, pero los otros tres estaban buscando a Naruto.

"¿Logran verlo?" preguntaba Jiren.

"No" respondía Hit.

"¿Por qué no mejor buscamos su firma de energía?" preguntaba Vegeta y se ponía a hacer lo que dijo detectando rápido en donde se encontraba el rubio "Lo tengo, vamos"

Vegeta, Hit y Jiren se dirigían hacia donde sentían estaba Naruto ante la atenta mirada de los aldeanos que solo susurraban mientras señalaban en dirección de los cuatro guerreros.

"Kakarotto ven para acá!"

"¿Encontraste un lugar para comer?" preguntaba el saiyajin emocionado.

"No tarado, encontramos al mocoso rubio" decía Vegeta llamando la atención de los aldeanos pues entendieron a quien se refería el príncipe saiyajin "Trae tu trasero para acá rápido"

"Aahh… yo quería comer ya…" decía Goku lamentándose por no poder saciar su hambre.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde se sentía la firma de energía de Naruto y cuando lo encontraron el chico iba caminando cabizbajo y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que no logro detectar cuando un aldeano se acercaba por la espalda con un machete y estaba a punto de golpearlo…

"CUIDADO SOCHI!"

*Clang!*

 **(Momentos antes)**

Por los techos de los negocios y demás edificios de la aldea se encontraba Kushina saltando y corriendo. La mujer estaba alistándose para salir en su misión, pero como no era una encomienda complicada no necesito regresar a su casa para empacar su equipaje, simplemente pensaba que unas cuantas raciones de comida serían más que suficientes, por lo que estaba en camino a comprarlas.

La mujer estaba sumamente triste porque una vez más le había fallado a su hijo y tan distraída iba que no se percató cuando una figura apreció frente a ella.

*Thump*

"Uff"

Y la pelirroja termino chocando con esa figura.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba" decía Kushina inclinándose por su falta de atención.

"Kushina-chan deberías fijarte muy bien, no es como si estuvieras caminando por la calle, ibas por los techos" decía una voz femenina llamando la atención de la pelirroja quien se giraba para ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer que parecía ser dos años mayor que ella. De largo cabello azul oscuro y unos ojos negros, nariz pequeña y labios delgados. Con un cuerpo ligeramente voluptuoso, la mujer vestía el uniforme jounin de la aldea igual que Kushina, salvo la única diferencia que la mujer de pelo azul oscuro llevaba manga larga en lugar de manga corta como Kushina.

Esta mujer era Mikoto Uchiha, una de las únicas sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha.

"Mikoto-chan!" decía Kushina sorprendida y feliz al ver a su mejor amiga.

"Kushi-chan" la Uchiha abrazaba a la pelirroja quien devolvía el gesto "¿Estas emocionada por la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin?" preguntaba Mikoto feliz.

Pero Kushina adoptaba una mirada de tristeza que Mikoto no percibió.

"Debes estar orgullosa de Naruto-kun que logró pasar a la siguiente ronda, aunque le toque enfrentarse a Neji creo que Naruto-kun podrá vencerlo" decía Mikoto con una sonrisa "¿Qué… qué clase de entrenamiento planeas darle?" preguntaba Mikoto con un tono ligeramente nervioso.

La mirada de Kushina se oscureció aún más y esto no pasó desapercibido por Mikoto quien solo suspiraba con tristeza y algo de culpa.

"No vas a entrenar con él, ¿cierto?" preguntaba la Uchiha.

"No" contestaba secamente Kushina.

"¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso Kushina? Naruto-kun lo agradecería mucho" decía la mujer de ojos negros.

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo Mikoto, y no es por no querer pasar tiempo con mi sochi, pero si dejo de hacer misiones entonces…" decía Kushina deteniéndose.

"¿El consejo?" Mikoto preguntaba.

"El consejo" confirmaba Kushina.

"…"

"…"

El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos mujeres.

"Lo siento" de repente Mikoto hablo.

"¿Eh, por qué?" preguntaba Kushina viendo como su amiga adoptaba una mirada de culpa.

"Ya sabes… por no haber ido una buena madre para Sasuke-kun… por no haber evitado que fuera consumido por la culpa y que como consecuencia siempre esté estropeando el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san haciendo que Kakashi solo lo entrene a él" explicaba la Uchiha.

"No te disculpes Mikoto" decía Kushina interrumpiendo a su amiga "Kakashi también tiene toda la culpa, ese maldito hipócrita que dice que nunca hay que abandonar a sus camaradas lo hace al no querer entrenar a todo su equipo; esa chica, Sakura, es una maldita fanática que no le interesa ser una kunoichi y no quiere ayudar a Naruto por tenerle un fuerte resentimiento porque, según Kakashi, _por su culpa murió Minato-sensei_ " decía Kushina con veneno en su voz.

"Esa manera de pensar de Kakashi es horrenda" decía Mikoto "Cree que al entrenar a Sasuke se está redimiendo por lo que pasó con Obito-kun"

"Mikoto… en serio me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero debo hacer una misión de entrega y luego de eso jiji me obligó a tomar por lo menos una semana de descanso" explicaba Kushina.

"Pero… ¿Qué hay del consejo?" cuestionaba Mikoto "¿No intentarían algo en tu contra y en contra de Naruto-kun?"

"Jiji dijo que se encargaría de eso si llegará a suceder" decía Kushina.

"Espero que nada salga mal entonces…"

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y Kushina estaba a punto de partir a su misión cuando las dos se percataron de algo que pasaba en la calle. Las dos se giraron y se toparon con la imagen de Naruto caminando por la calle sin prestar atención y como los civiles empezaban a juntarse y se podía ver que estaban susurrando.

Kushina y Mikoto sabían lo que iba a pasar, pero antes de bajar para tratar de evitar algún conflicto vieron como aparecieron de repente Goku y compañía.

La aparición de los cuatro guerreros hizo que Kushina se pusiera tensa, pero pudo observar como lo aldeanos comenzaban a señalarlos mientras seguían susurrando, cosa que llamó la atención de la mujer.

Mikoto, por su parte, quedó sumamente impactada al ver la aparición de los cuatro nuevos sujetos y le llamó poderosamente la atención la apariencia de dos de ellos, particularmente el de piel morada y el de piel blanca, los otros dos se veían relativamente normales según ella.

Pero Mikoto no pudo preguntar nada sobre los cuatro seres cuando pudieron observar como uno de los civiles corría en dirección de donde estaba Naruto con un machete en su mano dispuesto a herir mortalmente a Naruto.

"CUIDADO SOCHI!" gritaba Kushina.

*Clang!*

…

…

…

…

…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, he aquí el capítulo 3 de este fic que espero les esté gustando.**

 **Y bueno, capítulo largo, pero de lenta transición en donde se dan un par de pistas del porqué la relación entre Naruto y Kushina parece estar dañada.**

 **Y bueno, en esta versión de Naruto todos tiene la apariencia de Shippuden, pero por el momento Naruto tiene la vestimenta que tenía en la primera parte, ya luego tendrá la vestimenta de Shippuden. Otra cosa es que aquí Sasuke tendrá un papel antagónico y su personalidad será como en otros fics en donde sea un egocéntrico y se crea el mejor y el más fuerte.**

 **Esto lo hago por dos sencillas razones:**

 **Primera: Su personaje no me cae mal, pero como esté no es el único fic que involucre personajes de Naruto que voy a escribir o estoy escribiendo quiero trabajar con varias "versiones" de Sasuke por lo que aquí será como casi siempre lo representan en los fics en donde se burlan de su personaje.**

 **Segunda: En su momento varios personajes de otros animes que Goku y compañía visiten recibirán entrenamiento por parte de los guerreros, o alguna lección por parte de Vegeta que involucre molerlos a golpes para que dejen de ser unos payasos, por lo que, para evitar ser repetitivo hasta cierto punto, los personajes que compartan características de personalidad tendrán dos caminos: Se redimen y dejan atrás sus actitudes negativas o; Los borran de la faz de la tierra. Esto lo haría porque he detectado varios personajes con actitudes y pasados similares como lo serían: Sasuke, Vali, Uryu, Todoroki, el propio Jiren y el propio Vegeta, Riser, Laxus, Gray y otros más que no recuerdo.**

 **Si lo piensan bien son personajes que, o tuvieron un pasado doloroso, son serios, son unos lobos solitarios, casi no les gusta trabajar en equipo, son el último o los últimos sobrevivientes de algún grupo, raza, planeta, o simplemente son unos patanes (Vegeta al inicio, Jiren antes de perder contra Goku, Riser, Laxus, Sasuke casi todo Naruto y Naruto Shippuden), etc. Y pues para que la historia no se torne repetitiva hasta el cansancio con personajes como ellos y la resolución que tengan algunos serán influenciados de manera positiva y otros recibirán una buena tunda y otros simplemente se los va a cargar la fregada.**

 **Pero reafirmo, eso no significa que deteste a esos personajes, sino que simplemente trabajaremos con distintos escenarios relacionados con ellos.**

 **Y bueno, les pongo la lista de franquicias extras que serán agregadas:**

 **Hundred**

 **Infinite Stratos**

 **Campione!**

 **RWBY**

 **Killing Bites**

 **Estos cuatro son agregados a la lista del capítulo anterior. En especial Killing Bites ya que la trama quedaría de las mil maravillas con la transformación del SSJ4 de Goku y Vegeta.**

 **Posibilidades de ser agregados:**

 **Shinmai Maou no Testament**

 **Y ahora sobre los harems, les dejo una lista más definida para cada personaje. Por cuestiones de planeación y de que no he vuelto a revisar esos animes y puede que se me olviden algunos personajes de nuevo, las siguientes listas no están al 100% completas y van primero los chicos de cada franquicia con un harem definido para este fic, luego vienen nuestros cuatro protagonistas:**

 **Naruto: Hinata, Samui, Tayuya, Shion, Shizuka, Fu y Anko.**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Ravel, Le Fay y Raynare (si me encanta la idea de Raynare como pareja de Issei, a pesar de que en el fic de "Aprendiz" le di un papel de… ejem…** _ **zorra**_ **…)**

 **Ichigo: Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Harribel y Nel.**

 **Natsu: Erza, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Meredy, Yukino, Brandish y Kagura.**

 **Goku: Milk (o Chichi, como lo quieran decir), Vados, Caulifla, FemKyuubi, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Venelana, Lady Phenex, Ur, Ultear, Celestine.**

 **Vegeta: Bulma, Tsume, Mabui, Mei, Yugao, Serafall, Unohana, Rangiku, Lucy, Irene, Origa, Chloe, Alicia, Prim.**

 **Jiren: Cocotte, Kaguya, Seilah, Kaguya (Kuroinu), Ruu Ruu.**

 **Hit: Zangya, Kakunsa, Hop, Kyouka, Maia, Claudia.**

 **No sé con quién poner a Yasaka y bueno aún pueden ser agregadas más mujeres de los demás animes, solo sería cuestión de que me acuerde o que ustedes propongan algo.**

 **Tengo mis razones para no poner a Mikoto con Vegeta e Irene con Goku. ¿Se imaginan si Goku e Irene tienen un hijo que sea igual de loco que la madre de Erza? Ahora agréguenle a un padre despreocupado como Goku que lo dejaría hacer casi todo y pues, bueno, se acaba el mundo…**

 **Ahora imagínense si Vegeta y Mikoto tienen un hijo. Imaginen un Uchiha con su típico complejo de dios, pero con el orgullo de un saiyajin y peor aún, la personalidad de Vegeta al inicio de Dragon Ball… que Kami-sama se apiade de nosotros…**

 **Es por eso por lo que Mikoto estaría con Goku. Quién mejor que el saiyajin de corazón noble para tratar con la actitud Uchiha.**

 **Aunque Irene la loca con Vegeta… bueno, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue el momento, por lo menos hay chicas dulces que pueden hacer que Vegeta se vuelva aún más amable de lo que ya es.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, aquí yo con un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Primero respondamos reviews:**

 **ThonyCvs: Aquí está. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Solounlector: Mmm… son buenas sugerencias. No puse de Bleach porque llevo años que no veo ni el anime ni el manga, así que ando falto de ideas con las chicas de esa franquicia. Gracias por las sugerencias. Sobre lo de Prim con Vegeta, al final doy una explicación.**

 **Guest: Sé que eres tu amigo Danmaku, me lo dicen las mayúsculas al inicio de cada palabra! Jaja, gracias por aceptar ser mi guía. Sobre Smash, no creo, si no que más bien serían algunas franquicias, pero en si Smash no lo veo.**

 **Arg21: Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Sobre el enemigo, pues sí que hay que esperar y más por el próximo arco del anime que se va a estrenar con Cumber, y el saiyajin de la película que tal vez sea uno distinto. Pero en definitiva veré como agregarlos.**

 **DestinyTX: Amigo mío, no tienes que pedir perdón por haber dado tu idea ni nada por el estilo. Eres libre de expresarte. Ahora sobre tu propuesta, la verdad es que es algo que suena muy, pero muy interesante. En esté fic no lo llegaría a aplicar ya que las parejas crossover estarían limitadas a Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren y en un futuro arco especial a Cabba. Esto sería porque quiero dejar a los protas de cada franquicia con chicas de su mundo, como Tatsumi con Akame que la verdad juntos se ven de maravilla. Pero hay algo más que se do gracias a tu comentario. Sería una serie de One-Shots con las parejas que propusiste y tal vez otras más que se te puedan ocurrir. Serían interesantes de hacer para explorar diversos escenarios y hasta lanzar retos para los demás escritores. En verdad me gustaría escuchar más ideas tuyas de parejas crossover.**

 **Neopercival: No te preocupes, Vegeta tendrá sus momentos para brillar. Tenlo por seguro. Y la relación entre Kushina y Naruto mejorará. Lo de Ophis lo pensare un poco más, ya que quiero que Hit y Jiren tengan un harem equilibrado en número.**

 **XzaycoX98: Sobre tu pregunta, claro que lo tendrá, y de hecho lo obtendrá antes de partir del mundo de Naruto. Porque me encantan los protas OP.**

 **Guest 2: Tal vez deje a Hanabi un par de años más joven, ya sabes, para tener lolis y emparejarla con Naruto. Y sobre Yasaka ella se queda igual ya que entraría en el harem de uno de los cuatro guerreros.**

 **Jouhcast: Jojojo, tu solo espera a como se cargan a Danzo amigo mío. Será genial.**

 **Dark-Dukemon-14: Buenas. Así es, esa es la idea central de la historia. Sobre lo de Origa, al final dejo una explicación que espero aclare unas cosas. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ni las franquicias que aparezcan en este fic. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sucesos en la hoja**

 **(Calles de Konoha)**

"CUIDADO SOCHI!"

*Clang!*

 **(Momentos antes)**

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, ignorando todo lo que pasaba alrededor ya que el rubio se encontraba en sus pensamientos que eran ocupados por una nueva negativa de su madre de entrenarlo.

' _No es culpa de kaa-chan'_ pensaba el rubio de los bigotes con la mirada baja _'Ella está muy ocupada…'_

Tan concentrado iba el Uzumaki que no se percataba de la mirada de odio que recibía por parte de la gran mayoría de los aldeanos.

Y tampoco se percató de que en la parte superior de un edificio se encontraba su madre en compañía de la matriarca Uchiha.

Ni tampoco se percató de la aparición de los cuatro guerreros de la otra dimensión quienes estaban caminando en dirección de donde se encontraba él.

Cuando la multitud comenzaba a juntarse viendo tanto a Naruto como a Goku y los demás, las dos mujeres que estaba en lo alto del edificio sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, aunque Mikoto también estaba sorprendida por la aparición de Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren.

Y antes de que la azabache pudiera preguntar sobre esos cuatro misteriosos sujetos tanto ella como la pelirroja pudieron ver como un aldeano salía corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Naruto, pero llevaba este consigo una espada la cual el idiota civil blandía de manera torpe.

"Muere demonio!" gritaba el sujeto a punto de conectar con el rubio quien se giró al escuchar el grito.

Kushina y Mikoto quedaron horrorizadas cuando vieron lo que iba a pasar y más al saber que no podrían llegar a tiempo para evitarlo.

*Clang!*

 **(Momento actual)**

"¿Qué…?"

Naruto quedo pasmado pues al escuchar el grito del aldeano se giró y cuando lo hizo lo que alcanzo a ver fue una espada que se dirigía hacia él, pero antes de que sucediera otra cosa la espada fue detenida de golpe.

Y es que frente a Naruto se encontraba el aldeano quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos ya que se espada había sido detenida.

Y tanto Naruto como el aldeano veían una mano purpura la cual detenía el filo de la espada. Ambos dirigían su mirada hacía el dueño de dicha extremidad y pudieron ver a Hit quien veía con impasividad al civil.

"¿Qué problema tienes con el chiquillo rubio?" preguntaba el asesino del universo 6 viendo al aldeano con neutralidad.

"Fe-fe-fenó-fenómeno" decía el civil tartamudeando "Su-su-suelta mi espada!" el hombre intentaba hacer fuerza para que Hit soltara la espada.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de los demás civiles, Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto. Mientras Goku, Vegeta y Jiren se mantenían al margen, pero los tres tenían miradas serias dirigidas hacía todos los civiles, en especial a los que pudieron escuchar como susurraban cosas despectivas hacia Naruto y hacia ellos, pero en especial hacia el rubio.

"Hmph" resoplaba Hit ante el inútil intento del hombre por recuperar su espada.

*Crack!*

Y poniendo un poco de presión, minúscula, el asesino destruyo la espada haciendo que todos quedarán impactados por la facilidad con la que había destruido el arma, a excepción de Goku y compañía quienes veían esto sin impresión alguna.

"Mi espada!" chillaba el civil quien retrocedió y caía al piso al tropezarse.

"Oye chico, ¿estás bien?" preguntaba Hit girándose para ver a Naruto ignorando al civil y a los demás aldeanos quienes veían con intriga, asco y hasta odio al rubio y al guerrero del Universo 6.

"¿Eh? Ah! Si, estoy… estoy bien, gracias" decía el rubio con mucho nerviosismo pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser protegido de los insultos e intentos de ataque de los civiles.

"Bien" respondía con simpleza Hit quien guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Hey Naruto!" saludaba Goku mientras se acercaba al rubio quien veía como los dos saiyajin y el miembro de las Tropas se acercaban a donde estaba él.

"Sochi!" el rubio también escuchó el grito de su madre y se giraba para toparse con la pelirroja quien llegaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza y a su lado aparecía la pelinegra.

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?" preguntaba la Uchiha viendo al rubio.

"Sí… sí, estoy bien" contestaba el rubio separándose lentamente de su madre y girándose a donde estaba Hit "Muchas gracias por salvarme Hit-san" decía el rubio de manera respetuosa mientras se inclinaba.

"No te preocupes chico" decía Hit con simpleza.

Kushina veía con desconfianza a los cuatro hombres, aunque luego de ver como uno de ellos protegió a su hijo, la pelirroja decidió tragarse su desconfianza y orgullo.

"Gra-gracias por… gracias por proteger a mi sochi" decía la mujer de mala gana haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Jejeje, no se preocupe señora Kushina" decía Goku de manera relajada.

"Grrr" lo dicho por el saiyajin hizo que la mujer lo viera de manera molesta por cómo se dirigió a ella.

"Hiii!" y Goku termino por asustarse al escuchar el gruñido de la pelirroja.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Mikoto viendo con suma atención a los cuatro presentes.

"Tch… que preguntas tan más molestas" decía Vegeta con fastidio, ganándose una mirada de indignación por parte de la mujer pelinegra.

"Oye!" decía Mikoto molesta con la actitud del pelinegro de vestimenta extraña.

"Perdónelo" intervenía Goku "Vegeta es un poco amargado" y el mencionado tenía una expresión molesta al oír las palabras de su rival.

"Insecto…" gruñía el príncipe de los saiyajin en voz baja.

"Hola, yo soy Goku y ellos son mis amigos Vegeta…"

"No soy tu amigo insecto!"

"Hit…"

"Hmph"

"Y Jiren"

"No soy tu amigo Son Goku"

Terminaba de decir Goku de manera animada recibiendo tres respuestas negativas de los otros tres guerreros y sacándole una gota a Naruto, Kushina y Mikoto por la aparente mala relación entre los cuatro.

"Ah… bueno… yo soy… yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, un gusto… supongo" decía Mikoto con una expresión nerviosa mientras extendía su mano.

"Es un placer señora Mikoto" decía Goku de manera respetuosa contestando el saludo.

"¿Mmm?" Mikoto adoptó un semblante _demasiado_ dulce mientras una pequeña vena aparecía en su mano y tenía una pequeña sonrisa "Disculpe usted, pero aún soy joven" decía la azabache.

"Hiii!" Y una vez más Goku se puso sumamente nervioso y más al ver la expresión de Mikoto, haciendo que el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja se asustara.

Mikoto al ver esto creyó que lo estaba lastimando con su agarre y terminó por soltarlo.

"Goku-san" llamaba la pelinegra "Perdón por ser directa, pero ¿Qué son ustedes?" preguntaba la Uchiha ya que pudo ver las colas de Goku y Vegeta y, obviamente, por las apariencias de Hit y Jiren.

"Ah bueno eso es fácil de explicar" decía Goku dispuesto a explicarle a la pelinegra.

"Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero debo irme ya a mi misión" decía Kushina con un tono cansado "Nos vemos Mikoto-chan, nos vemos sochi" se despedía la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo el cual se avergonzó por la muestra de afecto, pero no la renegó.

"Espera Kushina…" trataba de detenerla Mikoto, pero la pelirroja ya se había ido haciendo que la azabache suspirara "Esa terca…"

"Disculpe señora-ah!… digo, señorita Mikoto" llamaba Goku a la mujer quien solo le dedico una sonrisa a Goku luego de que casi la llamaba señora de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"Tomaría mucho tiempo explicarle todo, pero yo tengo una técnica que puede acelerar el proceso" decía Goku con su mano siendo iluminada por su ki "Y para eso necesitaría tocar su frente"

Cuando la mano de Goku se ilumino con su ki la Uchiha quedo maravillada al verlo, mientras que con Naruto, o más bien dentro del rubio.

' _ **Está energía de nuevo…'**_ se escuchaba una voz fuerte desde lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla.

Pero los civiles, quienes se mantuvieron al margen todo el tiempo, aunque susurrando entre ellos, veían también con atención lo que sucedía y se atemorizaron al ver la mano de Goku ser cubierta por un brillo.

"El fenómeno va a hacer algo!"

"Que alguien llame al hokage!"

"Llamen a los ANBU!"

Eran los gritos de los civiles quienes empezaban a dejarse llevar por lo que veían.

Las reacciones de los civiles hicieron que una vena apareciera en la frente de Vegeta mientras que Hit y Jiren se mostraban indiferentes, aunque muy en el fondo los desplantes de los civiles empezaban a fastidiarlos.

Por parte de Mikoto, la Uchiha se giraba para ver a los civiles ya que las únicas veces que los veía actuar de tal forma era cuando Naruto era el centro de atención.

Y por parte del rubio él también veía a los civiles, pero decidió prestar atención a Goku y los demás. Desde que llegaron, y por alguna extraña razón, el rubio se sentía más tranquilo con la presencia de los cuatro guerreros.

"¿Qué les pasa?" se preguntaba a si misma Mikoto quien se giró solo para encontrarse con la mano de Goku que estaba a centímetros de su cara.

La Uchiha no tuvo tiempo para apartarse cuando la mano cubierta de ki del saiyajin toco su frente.

¡!

Y gracias a ello Goku logró compartir sus recuerdos con la matriarca Uchiha ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

"Está atacando a Uchiha-sama!"

"Por favor, que alguien lo detenga!"

Los civiles gritaban mientras veían la acción del saiyajin más alto. Fue en ese momento que en el techo de uno de los edificios aparecieron los dos ANBU que anteriormente estuvieron presentes en la oficina del hokage. Pero ambos ninjas estaban en guardia viendo lo que ocurría.

"Y listo" decía animado Goku al terminar de usar su técnica y alejándose de Mikoto quien tenía la mirada perdida ya que se encontraba procesando todo lo que había visto.

La Uchiha no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Todas esas peleas, todas esas aventuras, todo lo que ha vivido el hombre frente a ella y los otros tres seres que le acompañaban.

Francamente estaba sin palabras.

El estado de la Uchiha llamó la atención de los civiles pues la mujer se mantenía en su lugar como si fuera una estatua con la mirada perdida.

Y esto alarmó a los civiles.

"Alto ahí fenómenos!" gritaba una voz de repente.

*Fiuush*

Y justo frente al grupo aparecían dos de los tres ANBU que estaban en la oficina del hokage. Los que tenían las máscaras del oso y del águila.

"Hemos venido a detenerlos malnacidos" gritaba el ANBU de la máscara de oso sacando su espada y apuntando con ella a Goku.

"Salvaremos a la aldea de ustedes y de paso acabaremos con el maldito demonio" decía ahora el otro ANBU mientras sacaba también su espada y apuntaba a Naruto.

El desplante de los ANBU hizo que Mikoto saliera del trance en el que se encontraba y lo hizo justo en el momento en el cual el ANBU con la máscara de oso se lanzaba para atacar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que el otro atacaba a Vegeta.

La Uchiha estaba a punto de gritar para intentar detenerlos y evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

"MUERAN!" gritaban ambos ANBU moviéndose a una velocidad muy rápida para los civiles y para Naruto, Mikoto apenas y podía ver el movimiento de ambos y en cuanto a los demás.

"Tch… maldito insecto"

*POW!*

*CLANG!*

"Gaah!"

"¿Qué?"

*CRASH!*

El ANBU que iba a atacar a Naruto fue interceptado por Goku, quien detuvo su intento de ataque hacía el rubio.

Pero al otro no le fue tan bien ya que atacó a Vegeta creyendo que podría vencerlo debido a que era más alto que él, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe del príncipe de los saiyajin que le destruyo la máscara por completo y le envió contra la pared de un local destruyéndola por completo.

Y todo esto ante la atenta mirada de los civiles y de Mikoto quien quedó impresionada por la fuerza detrás del golpe de Vegeta hacia ese ANBU.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" interrumpió una voz haciendo que todos se giraran para encontrarse con el tercer hokage quien venía acompañado por Jiraiya y la ANBU de pelo morado y máscara de gato.

"Hokage-sama!" gritaba el ANBU quien tenía su espada aún atrapada por Goku "Estos monstruos atacaron a Uchiha-sama, yo solo trataba de…"

"Nada mentiroso malnacido!" interrumpía Mikoto al ANBU "Tu y el otro imbécil llegaron gritando tonterías y atacaron a Naruto-kun y al señor Vegeta" decía la pelinegra haciendo que Hiruzen afilara la mirada y veía al ANBU.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntaba el hokage.

"Claro que no hokage-sama, yo solo intentaba salvar a la aldea de estos monstruos"

"Ya escuché lo suficiente Jiraiya, Neko, háganme el favor de llevarse a esos dos y enciérrenlos, mañana le pediré a Ibiki que se encargue de ellos" decía el hokage con seriedad.

"Eso no lo permitiré!" gritaba el ANBU soltando su espada "No dejare que usted se interponga en mi misión" y al decir eso el ninja intentaba escapar saltando hacia el techo de uno de los edificios cuando de repente, y a mitad del salto, el ANBU cayó como si fuera un mero muñeco de trapo, haciendo que quedara herido por la considerable altura.

Todos los presentes, salvo por Goku, Vegeta y Jiren, veían asombrados lo que sucedió.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntaba Jiraiya perplejo.

"Les brinde algo de apoyo para evitar que ese sujeto escapara" decía Hit el cual se encontraba cerca del cuerpo del desmayado ANBU.

Los ninjas y los civiles no supieron lo que había pasado y solo veían a Hit al lado del ANBU.

"Tokitobashi… no me canso de verlo" decía Goku llamando la atención de los cinco ninjas presentes quienes se giraron a verlo al escucharlo hablar.

"¿Tokitobashi?" repetía Jiraiya lo que escuchó decir al saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

"Es una técnica de Hit con la cual puede manipular el tiempo para atacar a sus oponentes" decía Goku muy animado.

La explicación hizo que de nuevo la sorpresa invadiera a los presentes pues una habilidad así sería muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas. Y justo en ese momento a Hiruzen se le vino a la mente su antiguo compañero de equipo…

Pero sabía que ni él podría hacer algo contra los cuatro que vinieron de otro mundo.

"Ya veo" decía el hokage asimilando la información "Neko, Jiraiya, lleven a esos dos a una celda y mañana tendrán una _charla_ con Ibiki"

El sannin y la ANBU peli-morada asintieron y tomaban a ambos ninjas inconscientes para llevárselos, desapareciendo en una explosión de humo.

"…" y mientras esto pasaba Jiren se mantenía quieto, aunque el guerrero del Universo 11 en realidad estaba percibiendo todo a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta de que eran observados por un grupo de al menos cinco personas que se ocultaban entre las sombras.

Y luego de que Jiraiya y la ANBU se llevaran a los otros dos ANBU inconscientes, quienes observaban lo ocurrido también desaparecieron, pero uno fue visto por Jiren quien de reojo logró divisar una máscara blanca como la que llevaba la ANBU de cabello morado, solo que esta era totalmente blanca.

"Aquí no ha pasado nada, continúen con sus actividades diarias" decía el hokage viendo a los civiles los cuales, debido al miedo luego de la muestra de fuerza de Vegeta, asintieron temerosos y se dispersaron.

"Perdonen la inconveniencia" decía Hiruzen viendo a los cuatro guerreros.

"No se preocupe jiji" Goku respondía de manera animada "Pero aun nos falta encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos…"

*GRRR!*

"Y en donde comer" decía desanimado el saiyajin mientras su estómago rugía.

"Puedo ayudarles con eso si me siguen" decía el hokage.

"Hay que llevarlos a comer ramen!" gritaba entusiasmado Naruto dejando atrás todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

Esto llamo la atención de Goku y Vegeta pues ambos tenían hambre y al escuchar ramen estaban ansiosos de ir a comer, como cuando entrenaban con Bills.

"Jajaja, bueno, vamos" decía el hokage sin saber en lo que se había metido…

"Esperen" decía de repente Mikoto haciendo que todos se giraran en verla, aunque Goku la veía con una cara de cachorrito regañado pues tenía mucha hambre, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a la Uchiha.

"¿Sucede algo Mikoto-san?" preguntaba el hokage.

"Me gustaría pedirle un favor Goku-san" se acercaba la pelinegra al saiyajin de mayor estatura.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Por favor, acompañe a Kushina-chan en su misión!" pedía la Uchiha haciendo que el hokage y Naruto abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa y que los tres guerreros levantaran una ceja ante la petición de la mujer. Mientras que Goku solo veía confundido.

"¿Acompañar a Kushina?" preguntaba Goku.

"Si" contestaba Mikoto "Kushina-chan ha estado haciendo misión tras misión sin tomar descanso alguno y hoy se veía extremadamente cansada"

"Ella tiene razón, incluso le ordene que acabando está misión ella tomaría un descanso obligado" decía Hiruzen "Pero no creo que sea buena idea pedirle eso al señor Goku"

"¿Qué piensas hacer Kakarotto?" preguntaba Vegeta quien veía a su rival el cual tenía la mirada apuntando hacia el cielo en una pose pensativa.

El saiyajin entonces precedió a ver a Naruto quien había adoptado una mirada de tristeza cuando mencionaron a su madre.

"Sé que le estoy pidiendo mucho Goku-san, pero por favor, Kushina-chan no está en condiciones para hacer cualquier misión, incluso una simple" decía Mikoto con un tono de voz desesperado.

"Lo haré" decía Goku.

Esto llamo la atención de Mikoto, Naruto y Hiruzen quienes veían con sorpresa a Goku.

"¿Qué… dijo?" decía Mikoto.

"Lo haré, iré a ayudar a la señora Kushina… aunque ella me vea feo…" decía Goku algo nervioso "Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya ahora… mmm… no está muy lejos, así que no tardare en llegar con ella" y al decir esto el saiyajin comenzaba a levitar y luego se alejó volando, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hiruzen, Mikoto y algunos civiles.

"Hmph… no se preocupen" hablaba de repente Jiren "Son Goku lo hará bien"

"Gaki rubio, llévennos ya a donde venden ese ramen" Vegeta decía con un tono intimidante haciendo que Naruto asintiera de manera atemorizada.

Y así, todos se dirigieron a comer algo mientras que Goku se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kushina.

 **(Cambio de escena – En alguna parte del bosque)**

Kushina se encontraba saltando entre las ramas de los árboles dirigiéndose hacia su destino para hacer entrega de los documentos.

La mujer iba a una velocidad muy lenta para las capacidades que ella tenía, pero su deseo de completar la misión podía más que su sentido común que le pedía a gritos pararse a descansar. Aun con el cansancio la mujer seguía en camino, exigiéndose físicamente más de lo que podía en la actualidad.

' _Estoy cansada…'_ eran los pensamientos de la mujer _'Ya no puedo más'_

Kushina estaba a punto de caer rendida, cuando sacudió su cabeza de manera enérgica para intentar espabilarse.

"No, no puedo descansar ahora, debo entregar estos documentos y luego regresar a la aldea… Hiruzen dijo que descansaría una semana completa… tal vez, solo tal vez pueda por fin pasar algo de tiempo con mi sochi…" decía la pelirroja sumamente cansada.

La Uzumaki estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida por un grupo de ninjas que venían a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"La viuda del Yondaime" decía uno de los ninjas el cual tenía una banda de Kumo con una línea a mitad del símbolo.

"Esa maldita perra… me asegurare de hacerle pagar lo que el bastardo de su esposo nos hizo" decía otro con una banda de Iwa también rasgada.

El grupo de ninjas renegados estaba conformado por un total de 8 ninjas, 2 de Kumo, 3 de Iwa 2 de Kiri y uno de Taki.

"Se ve cansada" decía el ninja de Taki.

"Ataquemos ahora!" decía uno de los ninjas de Kiri.

"Esperen" los detenía uno de los tres ninjas de Iwa "Antes de matarla deberíamos _divertirnos_ un rato con ella, ¿no creen?" decía con una sonrisa asquerosa el ninja.

Los demás no contestaron verbalmente, pero se podía ver que estaban de acuerdo por las sonrisas que daban cada uno de ellos. Una de demencia.

De regreso con Kushina, la pelirroja se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento cuando apenas y pudo percibir un proyectil lanzado en su dirección.

*Fiuush*

La Uzumaki esquivo el proyectil cuando otros dos fueron lanzados y uno logro rozar su brazo.

"Jeez" Kushina se posó sobre una rama mientras veía la herida en su brazo que sangraba levemente "¿Quién demonios fue?" preguntaba iracunda la mujer.

"Tenías razón, se ve muy cansada" decía una voz entre los árboles.

"Va a ser fácil derrotarla" decía otra.

"Y cuando lo hagamos podremos disfrutar de ese cuerpo"

"Digan lo que quieran y no importa si es la esposa del bastardo del Yondaime, pero sigue teniendo un buen cuerpo" decía una cuarta voz.

"Ya quiero tocar esas tetas" decía ahora una quinta voz "A puesto a que siguen siendo firmes"

Kushina se percató de los ninjas que la empezaban a rodear, pudo ver como todos ellos tenían sus bandas ninjas rasgadas.

"Renegados" gruñía la mujer con la mirada molesta y poniéndose en guardia.

"Deberías rendirte ya preciosa, no estás en condiciones para enfrentarnos" decía uno de los ninjas de Kumo con un tono condescendiente.

"Sí, mejor deberías aceptar tu destino, perra" decía uno de Kiri.

"Pagaras con tu cuerpo todo lo que tu maldito marido no hizo en la guerra" decía uno de Iwa con un tono de voz furioso.

"Primero muerta, malditos bastardos" respondía Kushina con enojo.

"Que asi sea entonces" decía el ninja de Taki lanzándose al ataque.

" **Jutsu clones de sombra** " Kushina hacía los sellos y dos clones aparecieron en explosiones de humo "Hagámoslo" decía la pelirroja lanzándose al ataque en contra de los ocho ninjas.

"Hay que encargarnos de los clones primero" decía el líder que parecía ser uno de los ninjas de Iwa "Divídanse, dos en contra de cada clon y los otros cuatro contra la perra pelirroja"

Y con ello los dos ninjas de Kiri se fueron contra un clon y el par de Kumo contra el otro mientras que los tres ninjas de Iwa y el de Taki fueron contra Kushina.

*Fiuush!*

"Demonios! Cuidado!"

"GAAAGH!"

Los tres ninjas de Iwa esquivaron unas cadenas de diamantina que estaban por golpearlos, pero el ninja de Taki no corrió con la misma suerte y fue atravesado por las cadenas, matándolo al instante.

"Maldita perra!" gritaba uno de los ninjas de Iwa trazando sellos " **Elemento Tierra: Bolas de lodo** " al momento de nombrar la técnica el ninja escupía bolas de lodo que casi impactaban en Kushina, pero la mujer logro esquivar a tiempo.

"Caíste! **Elemento Tierra: Puño de roca** " un segundo ninja aparecía encima de Kushina con su mano cubierta por rocas y golpeaba a la mujer en la espalda.

"Gah!"

Y mientras la pelirroja caía el tercer ninja la esperaba en tierra firme.

" **Elemento Tierra: Estalagmita filosa** " de la tierra surgió una estalagmita puntiaguda preparada para atravesar a Kushina, pero la pelirroja rápidamente hacía un Kawarimi y se sustituyó con un tronco.

"Ha… ha… ha…" la pelirroja estaba sin aliento debido al cansancio que sentía.

" **Elemento Agua: Gran chorro a presión** " gritaba una voz y la pelirroja fue impactada por un chorro de agua que la envió contra un árbol.

*Thonk!*

"Kya!" la Uzumaki se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayo toda empapada.

"Dejémosla fuera de combate, **Elemento Rayo: Pequeño paralizador** " uno de los ninjas de Kumo había aparecido y lanzaba su ataque que dio de lleno en Kushina.

"GAAH!"

Y debido a que la pelirroja estaba empapada el efecto fue más severo, dejándola paralizada y con mucho dolor, incluso tenía sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

*Pow*

"No te duermas perra, ahora nos divertiremos contigo" decía un ninja de Iwa pateando a la pelirroja en el rostro.

"Llego la hora" decían los ninjas de Kumo mientras comenzaban a quitarse los pantalones, sacando sus miembros.

"Disfrutaremos esto" decía uno de los ninjas de Iwa mientras los otros dos levantaban a Kushina sosteniéndola de los brazos.

"Jajaja!" reían los de Kiri.

Los ninjas se acercaban lentamente a Kushina mientras que uno de los que la sostenía la tomaba de la cola de caballo y la levantaba de manera brusca.

"Tranquila, disfrutaras esto antes de morir" decía con una sonrisa demencial.

"AAAAARGH!"

Cuando de repente los dos ninjas de Kumo gritaron llamando la atención de todos quienes se giraron, salvo Kushina quien solo dejo caer su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" decía el ninja de Iwa viendo la escena frente a él.

Y es que los dos ninjas de Kumo estaban tirados en el piso con los ojos en blanco y sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

"Creo que puse demasiada fuerza en esos golpes"

Los ninjas vieron con incredulidad como un sujeto de cabello negro puntiagudo y vestido con un dogi naranja estaba entre ambos ninjas de Kumo. Se percataron también que ambos renegados estaban muertos.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!" preguntaba el ninja de Iwa que estaba que estaba al lado de los de Kiri.

"Suelten a Kushina en este instante" decía Goku de manera seria ignorando lo que dijo el ninja de Iwa.

"Malnacido, no te atrevas a ignorarme!" gritaba el ninja de Iwa lanzándose contra Goku con un kunai en la mano "Toma esto!"

*Fuush!*

*Pum!*

"Gah!"

El ninja de Iwa que atacó a Goku se detuvo de golpe.

Los demás también se quedaron estáticos ante lo que veían.

Hasta Kushina levanto la mirada como pudo para ver lo que sucedía.

Y es que frente a ellos estaba Goku con su puño enterrado en el abdomen del ninja de Iwa quien tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

"Puagh!" de repente el ninja comenzó a vomitar sangre mientras el líquido vital también salía de su nariz y de sus ojos los cuales se habían puesto blancos.

Y el ninja cayó inmóvil, mientras Goku veía con seriedad a los cuatro restantes.

"Suéltenla, ahora" decía con una voz de ultratumba el saiyajin.

"Malnacido!" gritaban los ninjas renegados de Kiri mientras hacían sellos de manos " **Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla** " gritaban ambos ninjas de Kiri haciendo que una espesa niebla cubriera la zona.

Los ninjas que sostenían a Kushina apretaron el agarre que tenían en la pelirroja la cual cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar a Goku.

"Ahora morirás" decía uno de los ninjas.

"Mmm" Goku tenía los ojos cerrados y los que lo veían creían que el saiyajin se había asustado y estaba paralizado por el miedo.

"CUIDADO!"

¡!

El grito de Kushina hizo que Goku abriera los ojos de golpe con una expresión de seriedad total en su rostro.

*FUUSH!*

Y un aura blanca apareció de repente cubriendo al saiyajin y haciendo que la niebla se dispersara de golpe mostrando a los dos ninjas de Kiri saltando hacia Goku listos para atacarlo.

Kushina iba a gritar de nuevo que tuviera cuidado, pero en lo que estaba a puno de hacerlo pudo ver como Goku levanto sus brazos mientras apuntaba con sus palmas a los dos ninjas que estaban a punto de atacarlo.

¡!

Kushina vio asombrada como dos esferas de luz aparecían en cada palma del pelinegro.

"HA!"

Y sin más las lanzó contra ambos ninjas de Kiri que las recibieron de lleno y ni tiempo tuvieron para reaccionar y mucho menos gritar cuando ya habían sido desintegrados por completo para horror de los ninjas restantes de Iwa.

"Monstruo!"

"Demonio!"

Gritaban ambos mientras soltaban a Kushina y salían huyendo.

"Espera aquí" decía Goku quien desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

Los dos ninjas de Iwa estaban saltando por los árboles tratando de escapar.

 _Tratando_ siendo la palabra clave.

Ya que frente a ellos apareció Goku haciendo que del susto ambos cayeran hacía el piso.

"Gagh! Mi pierna!"

Y uno terminó por romperse la pierna.

"Ni siquiera me voy a molestar con ustedes, escoria" decía molesto el saiyajin.

"P-por favor… no… no nos ma-mates"

Intentaban rogar por sus vidas, pero fue inútil.

"Adiós" dijo Goku con una bola de ki en su mano "HA!"

Y lanzándosela a los ninjas restantes desintegrándolos al instante.

"Debo volver rápido con Kushina" decía Goku poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente y desapareciendo.

De regreso con Kushina.

*Chhg*

Goku apareció en frente de la pelirroja.

"Kushi…"

Goku iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido de repente ya que la pelirroja se le había lanzado a abrazarlo.

"Sniff… sniff… gra-gracias" decía la mujer de forma entrecortada mientras lloraba.

"Kushina" Goku devolvía el abrazo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a la mujer intentando calmarla.

"Gracias… gracias… ellos… ellos estaban… estaban a punto de…" decía entre sollozos la pelirroja.

"Tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó" reconfortaba Goku a la Uzumaki "Vine para ayudarte a completar tu misión"

Kushina se separó de golpe de Goku mientras lo veía con sorpresa.

"Tu amiga Mikoto me lo pidió y no dude en aceptar" explicaba el saiyajin haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera de manera leve.

' _Mikoto-chan… siempre preocupándote por mi…'_ pensaba la mujer quien se limpiaba las lágrimas y se tranquilizaba ligeramente "Bien, la verdad es que si me vendría bien tu ayuda… andando"

Al decir esto Kushina intento reanudar su camino solo para casi caerse de no ser porque fue sostenida por Goku.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntaba el saiyajin.

"Creo que el cansancio por fin me alcanzó…" decía débilmente Kushina.

"No te preocupes, yo te cargo" decía con su gran sonrisa Goku haciendo que un muy leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de la Uzumaki.

"Espera!"

"Solo necesito que me digas a donde debemos ir" y al decir esto Goku cargaba a Kushina de manera nupcial.

"Eep!" haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera como su cabello.

"¿Y bien, a dónde?" preguntaba inocentemente el saiyajin.

Kushina estaba tan roja y tan avergonzada que parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a soltar humo, así que solo se limitó a señalar hacía donde debían ir.

Goku asintió y para sorpresa de la pelirroja el saiyajin comenzó a elevarse en el aire hasta estar por encima de los árboles y luego procedió a volar a una velocidad normal hacía donde Kushina había señalado.

Un par de minutos después habían llegado a su destino la cual era una pequeña villa.

"Bajemos aquí" decia Kushina y Goku asintió bajando a las afueras de la villa.

"Será muy raro si te ven volando, podrías llamar la atención de gente muy peligrosa" advertía Kushina a su acompañante.

"No me preocupa ya que soy muy fuerte" decía Goku con una sonrisa.

A Kushina le salió una vena en la frente por lo despreocupado del saiyajin.

"Como sea… vamos a entregar esto para regresar…"

Luego de un par de minutos en los que Kushina entregó los papeles y se cercioró de que los recibiera quien debía recibirlos, la Uzumaki y el saiyajin estaban listos para regresar.

"Ahora el camino de regreso" decía Kushina cansada "Fuaahh…" y bostezando.

"Podemos volver en un instante" decía Goku.

"¿A qué te refieres? Ya es tarde, habría que dormir en el bosque y llegaríamos a Konoha en la mañana" decía fastidiada la mujer porque ya quería regresar a la aldea luego de un día del asco donde casi la usaban como un juguete…

Aunque fue salvada por el sujeto al cual previamente ella había tratado de manera descortés.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debería disculparse con él cuando se presente la oportunidad… no ahora pues estaba muy cansada.

"Tengo una técnica que nos hará llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" decía Goku "Solo tómame del hombro" el saiyajin ponía sus dedos en su frente mientras hacía la petición.

Kushina lo veía extrañada, pero estaba tan cansada que cualquier locura le parecía normal, así que accedió a poner su mano en el hombro del saiyajin.

"Bien, ahora… mmm… ah, ahí está Vegeta"

"¿Qué?" al momento de hacer la pregunta Goku y Kushina desaparecieron de golpe.

 **(Cambio de escena – Konoha, puesto de ramen)**

Dentro del puesto de ramen había una escena muy curiosa que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Por un lado, estaban los dueños, Teuchi y su hija Ayame, muy felices de la vida con un Teuchi limpiando con una gran sonrisa el establecimiento y una Ayame contando grandes cantidades de dinero.

Por otro lado, estaban Hit y Jiren sentados con los ojos cerrados y uno con los brazos cruzados (Hit) y el otro con los brazos cruzados y sobre el mostrador (Jiren). Cabe mencionar que al lado de cada uno había doce tazones de ramen.

Luego estaba Naruto con una expresión de sorpresa viendo a alguien en específico. Al lado del Uzumaki había una gran cantidad de platos de ramen. 32 para ser exactos.

A quien veía Naruto era a Vegeta quien seguía comiendo ramen como si no hubiera mañana. Llevaba 54 platos y seguían aumentando.

Y para finalizar estaban Hiruzen, Mikoto, Jiraiya y la ANBU Neko, estos dos últimos regresaron luego de llevar a los otros dos ANBU para que fueran encerrados, y los cuatro estaban en una barra del restaurante con un aire de depresión ya que debían pagar la cuenta de sus invitados.

Y no está de más decir que Hiruzen obligó a Mikoto, Jiraiya y Neko a que le ayudaran a pagar la cuenta.

*Fiuush*

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Hiraishin?!" todos escucharon de repente la voz de Kushina y se giraron para ver a la mencionada junto a Goku.

"¡¿EEHH?!" Goku veía con sorpresa a Vegeta "¡¿Ya comieron?! No es justo, porque no me esperaron!"

"Silencio insecto" decía Vegeta quien seguía comiendo y ya había acabado con otros tres platos.

"¿Cómo es qué?" trataba de preguntar Hiruzen.

"Transmisión Instantánea" decía Goku ligeramente deprimido porque le dijeron que ya se había acabado la comida.

"Ya veo"

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Kushina seguía estupefacta.

"Bueno, veo que las cosas salieron bien en la misión" decía Hiruzen haciendo que Kushina se tensará lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los presentes.

Y Goku le puso la mano a Kushina en señal de apoyo y la pelirroja agradeció el gesto.

"¿Te puedo dar el informe mañana jiji? Estoy muy cansada" decía la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento del hokage "Gracias, sochi vayamos a casa" decía la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Naruto se levantaba, se despedía de los demás y se marchaba junto a su madre.

"*Sigh*… bueno, ya que no hay nada que comer, aun debemos arreglar en donde nos quedaríamos…" decía Goku algo triste por la falta de comida.

Mikoto veía a Goku y le pareció tierna su expresión de cachorrito regañado. La Uchiha estaba por ofrecerles quedarse en su casa y prepararle algo de cenar, total, Sasuke no llegaba ya que prefería entrenar con Kakashi. Pero antes de que Mikoto pudiera hacer su oferta fue interrumpida por una voz…

 _ **Eso no será necesario, yo me encargo de eso**_

Hiruzen, Mikoto, Jiraiya y Neko veían a varios lados buscando el origen de la voz. Por su parte, Goku y compañía reconocieron dicha voz y rápidamente se giraron hacia el origen de la misma y que provenía de la entrada.

Los ninjas también se giraron hacia la puerta para ver al dueño de la voz y grande fue su sorpresa cuando entro…

Un pequeño perrito.

"Oh, hola de nuevo" decía Goku de manera animada viendo al perrito.

Los presentes, incluyendo a los dueños del restaurante, menos Vegeta, Hit y Jiren, veían on extrañeza a Goku por hablarle como si nada a un perro.

 _ **Señores es un gusto verlos de nuevo, aunque no haya pasado más de un día.**_

Pero todo cambio a sorpresa cuando escucharon una voz proveniente del perro.

"'Ocurrió algo?" preguntaba Jiren al ver al pequeño animalito.

 _ **De hecho si, olvide darles unas cuantas cosas.**_

Respondía el perro.

 _ **Me gustaría que me acompañaran para poder entregárselas.**_

Decía el perrito mientras se disponía a salir del establecimiento, pero se detuvo al ver a los ninjas.

 _ **Veo que ya hicieron amigos. Bien, si gustan ellos también pueden acompañarnos.**_

Y así el perro salió seguido por los cuatro guerreros, mientras que los ninjas se quedaban extrañados por lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Deberíamos seguirlos?" preguntaba Jiraiya.

"Hemos visto cosas más extrañas" decía Hiruzen saliendo del local junto a los otros tres ninjas.

La imagen que se podía apreciar en la aldea era una verdaderamente singular.

Era de noche, así que no muchos fueron testigos y es que lo que se podía ver era al hokage junto a la matriarca Uchiha y actual líder del clan, a uno de los tres sannin y a una capitana ANBU caminando detrás de los cuatro extraños sujetos que habían llegado a la aldea ese mismo día y estos a su vez estaban caminando detrás de un pequeño perrito el cual parecía guiar este curioso grupo.

Luego de unos momentos habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un campo abierto.

"¿El campo de entrenamiento número 4?" Hiruzen veía alrededor preguntándose porque estarían en ese lugar.

"¿Y bien, por qué estamos aquí? preguntaba Vegeta con su ya clásico tono de voz.

 _ **Lo que pasa es que me olvide por completo de hacerles entrega de algunas cosas que serán de mucha ayuda para su misión.**_

Decía el perrito mientras una luz brillante aparecía y cegaba a los ninjas.

Cuando la luz se disipó pudieron observar como frente al perrito aparecieron una especie de mochila/morral de un tirante, una pequeña bolsita de tela y una cajita.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntaba Hit interesado.

 _ **El morral es especial ya que puede producir una cantidad infinita de dinero del mundo en el que se encuentren.**_

Decía el perrito sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, pero haciendo que algunos de ellos se preocuparan.

' _Algo así sería muy codiciado por varias personas, y me temo que no serían personas buenas…'_ pensaba el tercer hokage.

 _ **Pero solo funciona con ustedes cuatro. Cualquier otra persona que intente usar el morral se encontrara con un morral completamente vacío.**_

Al momento de decir eso las preocupaciones de varios se perdieron.

 _ **La pequeña bolsa de tela contiene semillas del ermitaño. Igual que el morral las produce de manera infinita y solo ustedes cuatro tienen acceso a ellas.**_

Ahora Goku y Vegeta quedaron sorprendidos pues las semillas serían de gran ayuda.

"Eso es genial" decía Goku feliz.

 _ **Les vendrán de maravilla ya que pueden dárselas a quienes las necesiten o pueden usarlas ustedes mismos.**_

"Espera un segundo" interrumpía Hit "Habías dicho que no habría enemigos que nos pusieran en aprietos en los lugares que visitaremos" decía el asesino del Universo 6.

 _ **Y no los hay, pero ustedes las pueden usar para recuperarse de sus entrenamientos.**_

"¿Entrenamiento?" preguntaban todos.

 _ **Así es, dentro de la cajita hay capsulas como las que conocen en las cuales se encuentran varios cambios de ropa como las que tienen y que sé que van a necesitar, y también hay una casa lo suficientemente grande para que puedan vivir en ella, además de que dentro de esa casa hay una habitación similar a la habitación del tiempo, en donde igual un día equivale a un año, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo el poder que expulsen.**_

"¡¿En serio?!" preguntaban impactados Goku y Vegeta.

"¿Habitación del Tiempo?" preguntaba Mikoto.

"¿Semillas del Ermitaño?" cuestionaba Jiraiya.

 _ **Bueno, de mi parte es todo así que con su permiso yo me retiro.**_

Decía el perrito mientras se alejaba.

 _ **Guau, guau**_

Y comenzaba a ladrar a un árbol por una ardilla, a la cual se puso a perseguir desapareciendo entre los arbustos…

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado" decía Vegeta ligeramente confundido "La Habitación del Tiempo es un lugar en donde puede entrenar por un año completo en donde apenas y habrá pasado un día fuera de ella"

"Y las Semillas del Ermitaño son un objeto singular el cual una vez ingerido permite que te recuperes de cualquier herida o lesión" explicaba Goku.

Ambas explicaciones dejaron a los ninjas presentes, e incluso a Hit y Jiren, sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

"Deben tener mucho cuidado con esas dos cosas, si se llegará a saber tendrían a muchas personas tras de ustedes solo para hacerse con ellas" decía Hiruzen con tono de voz muy serio mientras pensaba en dos personas en particular; un hombre de cara vendada y una cicatriz en su barbilla y un exalumno pálido y amante de las serpientes.

Lo dicho por Hiruzen hizo que los tres ninjas asintieran a sus palabras pues sabían lo peligroso que podían llegar a ser algunos individuos.

"Hmph" pero Vegeta resoplaba "Que lo intenten y yo personalmente los acabare" declaraba el orgulloso saiyajin.

Quienes ya habían visto las memorias de Goku asintieron levemente pues, aunque lo intentaran sería imposible que alguien lograra hacer algo perjudicial para el grupo de cuatro.

"Bueno, viendo que esto ha quedado resuelto creo que lo ideal sería marcharnos" decía el hokage.

Sus acompañantes asintieron a sus palabras y estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando vieron como Goku sacaba una capsula de la cajita y la apretaba y lanzaba hacía el claro.

*BOOM*

Y en una explosión de humo aparecía de repente una casa similar a la de Goku, solo que está se veía de un buen tamaño. El domo parecía contar con dos pisos y se veía muy rustica.

¡!

La quijada de los ninjas quedo por los suelos al ver lo que había sucedido luego de la explosión de humo.

En la mente de los presentes solo había una cosa luego de lo que vieron.

' _Fuuinjutsu'_

Pensaban, pero luego hicieron memoria con las memorias de Goku y recordaron las cápsulas creadas por la familia Briefs.

"Estoy muy viejo para esto…" decía Hiruzen.

"Otra cosa" hablaba Jiraiya "El perro que estuvo aquí hace un momento, ¿era una invocación de alguno de ustedes?" preguntaba el sannin.

"¿Invocación?" cuestionaban los cuatro guerreros.

"No creo que fuera una invocación Jiraiya-sama" decía Neko.

"Sea lo que fuese tuve una extraña sensación cuando estuvimos con el perrito…" decía Mikoto con un ligero escalofrío.

"Luego resolveremos esas dudas" decia Hiruzen "Por cierto, mañana ustedes tendrán su _prueba_ a las ocho de la mañana"

Los cuatro guerreros asintieron a las palabras del viejo hokage y veían como los ninjas se despedían.

"Bueno, lo mejor será descansar porque siento que las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de mañana…" decía Goku.

Sin saber que estaba en lo cierto…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esté fic que espero disfruten.**

 **Ahora, un par de reviews consideran que algunas chicas de Kuroinu quedarían mejor con Goku que con quienes estarían por la lista del capítulo pasado.**

 **La razón por la cual Origa, Prim y en este caso particular Lucy, Alicia y Chloe estarían con Vegeta es porque creo que quedarían bien por la siguiente cuestión:**

 **Prim y Lucy por ser muy dulces y porque quedarían bien con un amargado-tierno como Vegeta quien a pesar de lucir intimidante tiene un gran corazón. Y unas chicas dulces como ellas no quedarían intimidadas por sus desplantes de furia… bueno, tal vez Lucy sí. Chloe porque Vegeta sería un buen apoyo emocional siendo que en el pasado Vegeta era un genocida y su cambio le haría bien a Chloe. Y Origa porque sería Vegeta el que vaya a acabar con Volt y aparte Origa se interesaría al saber que Vegeta es un** _ **príncipe**_ **de una raza guerrera.**

 **Por esa razón es que Celestine quedaría con Goku ya que los dos serían la contraparte de Vegeta y Origa, aparte de que ambos son de corazón puro, tan puro que hasta idiotas parecen al creer que algunos merecen segundas oportunidades.**

 **Por cierto, ligero cambio en las parejas:**

 **Kaguya (Kuroinu) pasa a ser pareja de Goku.**

 **Claudia pasa a ser pareja de Jiren.**

 **Y Ophis entra al harem de Hit.**

 **Y sigo sin saber qué hacer con Yasaka! Aparte de que vienen otras chicas en camino.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos qué tal.**

 **Aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **El solitario: Sé que algunos tienen muchos capítulos, pero teniendo en cuenta quienes son los protagonistas pues todo se dará de otra forma, más rápido. Eso sí, los momentos en los que lleguen pueden variar. No siempre van a llegar al inicio de las series, en algunas sí, pero en otras serán otros momentos. Y también tomando en cuenta los protagonistas del fic, pues se pueden cargar a ciertos villanos en otros puntos de la historia diferentes con respecto al canon.**

 **ThonyCvs: O créeme, esos se las verán negras. Y como son Goku y compañía los presentes las cosas pueden variar y se los pueden cargar desde antes.**

 **Guest: Con respecto a los harems al final dejo algo relacionado a ello y me gustaría tu opinión.**

 **Arg21: Muchas gracias, en verdad inspira el saber que alguien disfruta lo que uno escribe. Y animo con la situación de tu país, recuerda que luego de la tormenta viene la calma. Fuerza mi amigo. Sobre lo de las chicas, buenos argumentos y si, Rossweisse ya cambia y está ahora con Goku, pero Anko se mantiene con Naruto porque me gusta la pareja y Anko sería la que tenga el papel de la adulta parte del harem de Naruto. Xenovia se mantiene porque también me gusta la pareja de Issei y Xenovia. Con respecto a las demás, las mantengo con Natsu porque, vamos, el Slayer también merece su harem y no soy muy fanático del Jerza o el Miraxus. Para cualquier otra cosa al final puse algo relacionado con el harem y me gustaría tu opinión con respecto a eso.**

 **Dark-Dukemon-14: Bueno, aquí está ya, y si le tiene envidia espera a ver cómo le crece el harem! No te apures, Hit SI será el encargado de cargarse a Danzo. Bueno, hay unos pequeños cambios con respecto a lo de los harems.**

 **THE CROW 88: Oh, Goku si seguirá siendo nuestro idiota favorito, pero también no se tentará el corazón para lidiar con los malos. Ninguno lo hará. Lo de Gabriel ya está.**

 **Neopercival: Si bien vieron los recuerdos recuerda que ni Goku sabe quién o qué es el perrito. No te preocupes pronto Kushina tendrá más confianza con Goku y conocerá su pasado. Bueno, hice un anuncio al final con cambios para el harem, tengo problemas con las decisiones.**

 **Sparta2000: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **DestinyTX: Bueno, en si ya tengo definidos a los siguientes dos mundos que serían Fairy Tail y DxD. Freezing será agregado. Con respecto a tu propuesta para ese one-shot, me gustaría poder hablar contigo respecto a eso para poder pulirlo lo más que se pueda. Y sobre la chica que mencionas, Rebecca, ¿A qué franquicia pertenece? Perdón si no la reconocí.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Dragon Ball ni ninguna otra franquicia me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: VS los shinobi de Konoha y una propuesta de entrenamiento**

 **(Oficina del Hokage, 6:00 am)**

En la torre del Hokage se encontraba Hiruzen revisando unos papeles de último momento pues en un par de horas se llevaría a cabo la "prueba" para los cuatro guerreros en los cuales se les daría un rango dentro de la fuerza de la aldea.

Si bien el anciano hokage sabía que la prueba sería inútil y que simplemente podía darles el rango de jounin sin más, pero eso acarrearía problemas con los concejales y provocaría muchas preguntas.

' _Eso sería problemático…'_ pensaba el anciano hokage quien se detuvo un momento para reflexionar en lo que había pensado _'Un momento… ¿por qué me preocupo por lo que puedan pensar los del consejo? Yo soy el hokage, el que da las ordenes aquí'_

Eran los pensamientos de Hiruzen quien se daba cuenta de que le tenía miedo a las reacciones de los miembros del consejo.

"Pero ya no más…" susurraba Hiruzen mientras adoptaba una mirada seria "Ahora solo debo prepararme para la prueba de esos cuatro"

Decía para sí mismo el hokage mientras recordaba cuando les avisó a sus ninjas el día anterior que participarían en una prueba especial.

 **(Flashback, día anterior – oficina del hokage)**

 _Hiruzen se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo cierto libro de portada naranja mientras tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro._

" _Ojojojo… pero que buena "trama" tiene la historia de Jiraiya" reía de forma pervertida el Sarutobi "Al final de cuentas uno de mis alumnos SI hizo algo de provecho y no resultó un fracaso como creía"_

" _Eso duele sensei" dijo una voz de repente haciendo que Hiruzen se sobresaltara y guardara el libro a una velocidad increíble para su edad._

" _Jiraiya! Cuantas veces te he dicho que uses la puerta como una persona normal" decía el hokage sudando viendo a su alumno peliblanco._

" _Las suficiente como para que sepas que no lo voy a hacer" decía con una sonrisa socarrona el sannin "Sensei… eso último que dijo si dolió" el hombre tenía unas lágrimas caricaturescas en su rostro._

" _Siempre se los he dicho a los tres, en varias oportunidades" decía sin morderse la lengua el hokage haciendo que Jiraiya se desinflara cómicamente "¿Para qué viniste?" preguntaba el anciano a su alumno._

" _Ejem… vine para avisarle que los demás llegaran en cualquier momento" decía Jiraiya recuperándose y viendo a su sensei._

" _Bien, gracias Jiraiya" le contestaba el hokage y al momento de decir eso la puerta se abría y entraban varias figuras a la sala. Cinco para ser más precisos, cuatro hombres y una mujer._

 _El primer hombre iba vestido con el uniforme estándar de los jounin de la aldea, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su banda ninja que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su cabello era gris y puntiagudo._

 _Este era Kakashi Hatake, el sensei del equipo 7, el equipo en donde estaba Naruto._

 _El segundo hombre también llevaba el uniforme estándar de los jounin. Tenía una barba completa de color negro, igual que su cabello. Llevaba un paliacate amarrado en su cintura y estaba fumando un cigarrillo._

 _Este era Asuma Sarutobi, hijo de Hiruzen y sensei del equipo 10._

 _El tercer hombre vestía un traje de cuerpo completo verde y llevaba el chaleco de la aldea. Tenía unos calentadores naranjas en las piernas y su banda ninja amarrada en su cintura. Su cabello era negro y tenía un corte estilo tazón. Otra característica sobresaliente eran sus cejas las cuales eran grandes._

 _Este era Might Guy, o Gai-sensei, el encargado del entrenamiento del equipo 9 y maestro de Taijutsu de la aldea._

 _El último hombre presente tenía una apariencia cansada, con ojeras prominentes en sus ojos. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y llevaba puesto el uniforme estándar. Su bandana ninja cubría por completo su cabeza dejando salir un mechón de cabello por la parte frontal._

 _Este era Gekkou Hayate, un jounin de la aladea especializado en el arte del kenjutsu._

 _La mujer presente llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa que resaltaba ya que parecía que este estaba hecho en su totalidad de vendas y llegaba hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. El traje daba la apariencia de un vestido. Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una manga roja y debajo del vestido llevaba una camisa de malla. También sus dos brazos estaba cubiertos por vendas. Su cabello era negro y largo y sus ojos eran rojos._

 _Esta era Kurenai Yuuhi, la sensei del equipo 8._

" _Bien, vos que han venido todos a la mayor brevedad posible" decía el hokage viendo a sus jounin._

" _Hokage-sama ¿Para qué se nos ha llamado?" preguntaba Kurenai con respeto._

" _Un momento por favor, aún faltan que lleguen dos más" decía el hokage con una mano levantada y justo en ese momento dos explosiones de humo se hicieron presentes y ante ellos aparecieron un ANBU y otro jounin._

 _El ANBU resulto ser Neko y a su lado se encontraba un hombre castaño con un protector singular que enmarcaba su rostro y en donde se encontraba su símbolo de la aldea. Vestía el uniforme estándar y su camisa negra cubría hasta su barbilla._

 _Este jounin era Yamato._

" _Bien, ahora que los siete están reunidos aquí…" decía el hokage mientras Jiraiya se ponía al lado de los siete ninjas a la vez que Hayate le daba una mirada de culpa y arrepentimiento a Neko, pero está ni se molestaba en verlo._

" _Les aviso que mañana voy a necesitar que se presenten al campo de entrenamiento número 7 para llevar a cabo una prueba" anunciaba el hokage._

" _¿Una prueba?" preguntaba Asuma viendo a su padre el cual asintió._

" _Así es, una prueba en la cual ustedes ocho se van a enfrentar a cuatro sujetos para medir su nivel" decía el hokage y antes de que procedieran a preguntar el Sarutobi siguió explicando "Vinieron recientemente a la aldea cuatro sujetos que estoy seguro han escuchado sobre ellos"_

 _Los jounin asintieron pues habían escuchado la aparición de cuatro "seres" como decían los aldeanos y esto llamó la atención de los shinobis, pero hasta ahora no los habían visto._

" _Y como quieren formar parte de la aldea, y para evitar futuros problemas, accedí a hacerles una prueba para ver si pueden formar parte de nuestra fuerza militar de manera inmediata, y por ello quiero que ustedes mañana peleen contra ellos" explicaba el hokage a sus ninjas._

" _Pero hokage-sama" interrumpía Asuma dirigiéndose a su padre de manera respetuosa "¿No es mucho que nosotros ocho nos enfrentemos a ellos cuatro?" decía el jounin de la barba._

" _Asumo que los enfrentaríamos en peleas de dos contra uno" hablaba Guy._

" _Estas en lo correcto Guy-san" decía Hiruzen "Y en cuanto a lo que dices Asuma, no te preocupes, sé que no decepcionarán"_

" _Si usted lo dice" respondía su hijo._

" _Perdóneme hokage-sama" interrumpía Kakashi mientras tenía su inseparable libro de pasta naranja en su mano "Pero yo no voy a poder formar parte de esa prueba" decía leyendo el libro sin prestar atención alguna a los demás y sin siquiera verlos a los ojos._

 _Las palabras de Kakashi hicieron que Hiruzen y Jiraiya, así como Kurenai y Guy, hicieran una mueca de molestia, cada uno por razones distintas._

 _A Hiruzen y Jiraiya les molestó porque sabían muy bien que Kakashi era negligente con parte de su equipo, más específicamente con Naruto y Sakura a quienes no entrenaba y prefería trabajar entrenando a Sasuke. Además de que sabían también del odio que Kakashi le tenía a Naruto por ser el "causante" de la muerte de su sensei y que tenga sellado al demonio que lo mató._

 _Guy estaba molesto por la increíble falta de respeto que Kakashi presentaba hacia el líder de la aldea, además de que creía que su eterno rival había perdido la llama ya que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver como el peligris entrenaba a su equipo. Y cabe decir que el jounin de vestimenta verde estaba decepcionado._

 _Y Kurenai estaba molesta, pero más que nada asqueada, por el libro que tenía Kakashi en sus manos ya que ella detestaba a los pervertidos y que Kakashi lo tuviera fuera y leyéndolo en público le molestaba._

" _Jo… ¿Y por qué no Kakashi?" preguntaba el hokage, aunque ya se daba una idea de cuál sería la respuesta del jounin peligris._

" _Tengo que entrenar a Sasuke para la segunda parte de los exámenes" decía el jounin sin despegar su mirada del libro y hablando con un tono despreocupado._

" _Mi eterno rival, deberías guardar ese libro y mostrar respeto ante el hokage" decía Guy con un tono serio._

" _Sigh…" Kakashi suspiró y guardaba su libro._

" _En ese caso, ¿no deberías entrenar también a Naruto?" decía Jiraiya viendo seriamente al peligris y pudo percibir, junto con los demás, como el rostro del jounin se endureció cuando mencionaron al rubio "Digo, él también está en la siguiente ronda y forma parte de tu equipo"_

" _Lamentablemente Naruto no tiene lo necesario para pasar a la siguiente ronda, por lo que voy a entrenar a Sasuke quien tiene más probabilidades de llegar lejos en el torneo…" decía Kakashi con un tono despreocupado, ignorando como casi todos en la habitación lo veían con decepción, salvo por Asuma y Hayate. Al primero no le importaba mucho lo que pasara con los demás estudiantes pues estaba igual que Kakashi y solo iba a entrenar a Shikamaru, mientras que el segundo estaba más centrado en ver a la ANBU Neko._

" _Kakashi… no sé quién te creas que eres, pero tú no vas a desobedecer MIS órdenes" decía el hokage con una seriedad que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los presentes, incluido Jiraiya quien veía con sorpresa a su sensei "Tú vas a estar mañana presente, a la hora acordada y vas a participar y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer antes, durante o después… entendido"_

"…" _pero Kakashi se mantenía en silencio por la sorpresa y el nerviosismo al ver a su hokage._

" _He dicho, ENTENDIDO" decía con firmeza el viejo mirando a peligris con total seriedad._

" _H-hai… hokage-sama" respondía con miedo Kakashi._

" _Bien, entonces pueden retirarse y mañana los espero a las ocho en punto" los shinobi estaban por retirarse cuando Hiruzen habló de nuevo "Y no lleguen tarde o habrá consecuencias" decía viendo a todos, en especial a Kakashi quien solo trago saliva y asintió._

 **(Fin del flashback)**

El hokage recordaba todo cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver unas cartas especificas en su escritorio, cuatro para ser más exactos, y cada una con un sello muy conocido para el tercero…

"Y debo prepararme pues está sería la primera vez que los cinco Kages estaremos presentes en unos exámenes chunin…" susurraba el hombre mientras volvía a su trabajo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Casa de Goku y los demás, 7:00 am)**

Dentro de la casa de los cuatro guerreros podemos ver como Hit estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras tenía sus pies sobre una mesa y los brazos a los costados de la parte superior del mueble en donde estaba sentado. El asesino del Universo 6 tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Mmm… Kakarotto se está tardando" decía de repente Vegeta entrando a la sala mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. El príncipe de los saiyajin había tomado una ducha y ahora ya tenía puesta su clásica armadura y solo le faltaban los guantes.

Hit abrió un ojo para ver al pelinegro y volvió a cerrarlo.

"¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Solo sé que salió a volar por ahí" respondía Hit.

"Ese insecto desesperado… no se puede estar quieto" refunfuñaba Vegeta "¿Qué hay del otro insecto? ¿En dónde está?"

Hit abría los ojos para ver al pelinegro y se mostraba una cara de confusión, seria, pero de confusión al final.

"¿Te refieres a Jiren?" preguntaba el asesino "Si es así, está afuera meditando debajo de un árbol"

"Mmm… ya veo, bueno como sea, más le vale a Kakarotto regresar pronto, la prueba de ese anciano empieza en una hora"

Hit solo asentía a lo que decía Vegeta.

 **(Fuera de la casa)**

Jiren se encontraba meditando debajo de un árbol mientras un aura roja le envolvía.

El guerrero del Universo 11 estaba totalmente concentrado.

"Oi, Jiren!"

Hasta que una voz animada lo sacó de su trance.

"¿Mmm?" Jiren abría un ojo al escuchar la voz y lo que vio fue a Goku quien descendía del cielo con su típica sonrisa.

"Hey Jiren" saludaba el saiyajin y el mencionado se ponía de pie "¿Estás preparado para la prueba? Yo estoy emocionado"

"Hmph… no encuentro razón para tu emoción Son Goku, la energía y el nivel de poder que sentí en este lugar no se compara con el nuestro" decía de manera cortante el gris haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la nuca de Goku.

"Oh vamos Jiren, no seas tan amargado, tal vez haya alguien que pueda darnos una buena pelea" decía Goku.

"Los hay, pero somos nosotros mismos" una voz llamó la atención de los dos guerreros quienes se giraron para ver a Hit y Vegeta acercándose. Fue Hit quien había hablado.

"Ah vamos chicos, puede que seamos sorprendidos" decía Goku.

"Insecto ¿A dónde fuiste?" preguntaba Vegeta al saiyajin de mayor estatura.

"Oh, solo fui a dar una vuelta y ver cómo eran los demás lugares" decía Goku de manera despreocupada "Encontré otras aldeas"

"Por favor dime que no entraste a ellas" decía Vegeta suspirando esperando que su rival no hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

"Ah vamos Vegeta, no hice nada malo, simplemente vi todo desde el aire" respondía Goku "Encontré cuatro aldeas igual de grandes que está"

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo son?" preguntaba Jiren.

"Bueno, una estaba en medio del desierto, había otra que parecía estar hecha de puras rocas, también encontré una que estaba rodeada de montañas y estaba en una zona alta, y la otra estaba en una zona húmeda y había una constante niebla a su alrededor" explicaba Goku "Ah y también encontré una la cual estaba bajo constante lluvia y en ese lugar sentí varias presencias fuertes, bueno, al menos para los estándares del lugar"

"Ya veo…" decía Vegeta "Lo mejor será que nos vayamos yendo para esa dichosa prueba"

"Oigan, esperen" interrumpía Goku haciendo que los otros tres guerreros se giraran a verlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntaba Hit.

"Es algo sobre Naruto, pensaba ofrecerle entrenamiento" decía Goku.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba Vegeta genuinamente curioso.

"¿No lo sentiste Vegeta?" preguntaba Goku "La energía dentro de él"

"Si, es una energía extraña, pero hay alguna otra razón" cuestionaba Jiren.

"Bueno, también siento un gran potencial en él y francamente, me molesta ver como lo tratan los propios habitantes de SU aldea" decía Goku con un tono serio.

"Tienes razón, en todo, yo también le veo un gran potencial y también siento curiosidad en la razón del odio que le tienen…" decía Jiren "¿Por qué preguntarnos sobre el entrenamiento?"

"Era para saber si no les molestaba que se una a nuestro entrenamiento"

"Por mí no hay problema" decía Hit.

"No me molesta" decía Jiren.

"Haz lo que quieras Kakarotto" respondía Vegeta.

"Bien, entonces le diré luego de que acabemos la prueba del viejo Hiruzen" decía Goku con una gran sonrisa.

Y así los cuatro guerreros se dirigían hacia donde el Hokage les había dicho el día anterior.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde queda el lugar que nos dijo el viejo Hiruzen?" preguntaba Goku nervioso.

"No seas idiota insecto, simplemente busca la energía de esos debiluchos" decía Vegeta fastidiado por la idiotez de su rival.

 **(Cambio de escena – Campo de entrenamiento)**

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban Hiruzen y los ninjas que el día anterior estuvieron en su oficina, pero también estaban presentes más personas.

Se encontraban Naruto y Kushina presentes pues el rubio quería ver pelear a los cuatro guerreros y logro convencer a su madre para que viniera también. La pelirroja aprovecho ya que tenía una semana de descanso obligado, cosa que la Uzumaki agradecía.

También estaba presente Mikoto quien tenía curiosidad de ver las habilidades de Goku y compañía.

También estaban presentes los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea.

La generación anterior del trio Ino-Shika-Cho siendo estos Inoichi Yamanaka, un hombre rubio, Shikaku Nara un pelinegro con dos cicatrices en su rostro y Choza Akimichi un hombre de huesos anchos y pelirrojo.

Igual estaban presentes Hiashi Hyuuga un hombre de aspecto estoico y ojos perlados.

Shibi Aburame un hombre con capucha y lentes negros y una actitud seria.

Y Tsume Inuzuka una mujer madura de cabello castaño y aspecto salvaje con dos marcas en sus mejillas que asemejan colmillos.

Estos eran los líderes que estaban presentes.

A parte de los líderes se encontraban también los dos ninjas encargados de la división de Interrogación y Tortura de la aldea.

Uno de ellos era Ibiki Morino, quien era el encargado. Un hombre de aspecto temible con varias cicatrices en su rostro y una bandana amarrada en su cabeza.

Y Anko Mitarashi, una joven que estaba en sus años 20. Tenía el cabello purpura y vestía un traje provocativo pues tenía una simple vestimenta de malla y por encima una gabardina café. Llevaba una falda naranja y unas espinilleras.

Pero también estaban presentes los genin de los equipos presentes pues tenían curiosidad de los cuatro guerreros que iban a pelear contra sus superiores.

Se encontraban los miembros de los equipos, tanto los que no habían logrado clasificar a la siguiente ronda como los que sí, los cuales eran pocos.

Estaban los miembros del equipo 9:

Rock Lee un chico que se parecía y mucho a Might Guy, solo que sin el chaleco.

Tenten una chica con el cabello castaño atado en dos bollos y experta en armas.

Y Neji Hyuuga un chico también de apariencia seria y también con ojos perlados.

Los chicos del equipo 10:

Shikamaru Nara que se parecía mucho a su padre solo que sin las cicatrices. Un chico de carácter flojo.

Choji Akimichi quien también se parecía mucho a su padre solo que con el pelo castaño. También era de huesos anchos.

E Ino Yamanaka una chica rubia de ojos azules pálidos y cabello rubio. Una chica linda, pero con un gran defecto ya que era una fanática que estaba obsesionada con cierto heredero Uchiha en lugar de centrarse en su carrera.

Los genin del equipo 8:

Shino Aburame quien tenía una apariencia similar a la de su padre.

Kiba Inuzuka acompañado de su perrito Akamaru. Kiba era un chico castaño y con marcas en sus mejillas similares a unos colmillos. Él era muy engreído y se creía un alfa.

Y Hinata Hyuuga la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Ella era una chica tímida con el pelo de un tono azulado. Otra cosa por resaltar es que estaba enamorada de cierto rubio con marcas de bigotes y prueba de ello es que lo veía con un sonrojo.

Y los genin del equipo 7:

Aparte de Naruto estaba una chica frentona de cabello rosa y ojos verdes con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado. Esta era Sakura Haruno posiblemente la fanática más grande de la aldea de cierto Uchiha. La chica en si era un peso muerto en su equipo ya que no entrenaba y no se preocupaba por mejorar.

Y por último estaba Sasuke Uchiha el heredero del clan Uchiha y el hijo de Mikoto. El chico tenía la clásica apariencia de un Uchiha con el semblante serio y la actitud engreída incluida. La diferencia era que Sasuke era insoportable porque sentía que era parte de la "verdadera elite" y que nadie más se podía comparar a él.

Y tampoco ayudaba que Kakashi y la mayoría de los civiles lo trataban como si fuera un dios.

Todos estaban expectantes de la llegada de Goku y compañía, salvo dos personas en específico.

"Hn… esto es una pérdida de tiempo, yo debería estar entrenando para ser más fuerte y lograr mi venganza" decía cierto Uchiha con un tono arrogante haciendo que muchos negaran salvo por dos chicas que lo veían como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

"No te alteres Sasuke, acabare con esto rápido para seguir con el entrenamiento" respondía Kakashi leyendo su libro.

"Engreídos…" gruñía Jiraiya con molestia.

*Fiuush*

De repente aparecieron Goku y compañía de la mano de la Teletransportación del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.

La llegada de los cuatro guerreros llamó la atención de los presentes, más que nada de los que no conocían en persona a los cuatro y quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia de los recién llegados.

' _Pero qué demonios'_ era el pensamiento colectivo de los que no conocían a Goku y compañía.

"Hn… unos fenómenos, apuesto a que son débiles y solo su apariencia es la que resalta" decía Sasuke con un tono condescendiente.

"Si, son realmente horrendos" decía Ino intentando quedar bien con su príncipe.

"Tienes razón Sasuke-kun, no se comparan contigo" decía la peli-rosa con una voz chillona haciendo que los demás se taparan los oídos, en especial los Inuzuka.

"Hola señor Goku!" se acercaba Naruto emocionado a saludar al saiyajin.

"Hey Naruto!" y el pelinegro le devolvía el saludo de manera animada asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes pues al parecer el rubio conocía a esos sujetos.

"Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros señores" decía el hokage con respeto dirigiéndose a los recién llegados "La prueba comenzara en unos minutos, pero por mientras me gustaría presentarles a sus oponentes" Hiruzen hacia un ademan con su mano haciendo que los ocho shinobis seleccionados dieran un paso al frente.

"Los presento, ellos son Asuma Sarutobi mi hijo, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Gekkou Hayate, Yamato, Yugao Uzuki y Kurenai Yuuhi" decía el hokage y los mencionados asentían mientras no despegaban la vista de los cuatro guerreros.

"Es un gusto" decía Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras que los otros tres solo asentían manteniendo la expresión seria.

"Y ellos son los señores Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren" decía el hokage presentando a cada uno de los guerreros "Una cosa más, Jiraiya también participará en esta prueba como uno de sus oponentes"

Lo dicho por el hokage llamó la atención de los genin pues sabían que Jiraiya era un sannin y verlo pelear les interesaba, en especial a cierto pelinegro del clan Uchiha.

' _Ver pelear a uno de los sannin es una oportunidad única, si demuestra ser fuerte entonces le exigiré que me entrene'_ pensaba Sasuke con arrogancia.

"Para hacer este proceso más rápido he decidido que las peleas se llevaran a cabo de la siguiente manera" hablaba el hokage llamando la atención de los presentes "Se enfrentaran dos contra uno y de acuerdo con cómo se desempeñen decidiré que rango darles" explicaba el hombre de la tercera edad la " _difícil_ " prueba para los cuatro guerreros.

Claro que para los guerreros eso no sería problema, pero para los demás…

"Demostrarán sus llamas de la juventud!" gritaba el alumno de Guy, Rock Lee.

"Que pérdida de tiempo" rechistaba Sasuke.

"Si, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo" decía Sakura queriendo quedar bien con su amado príncipe.

"Si, deberíamos mejor irnos, ¿Qué te parece Sasuke-kun?" decía Ino tomando el brazo de Sasuke y coqueteando con el pelinegro "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?"

La peli-rosa se molestó en demasía y estaba a punto de gritar cuando el mismo Sasuke se separó bruscamente.

"Apártate, prefiero seguir entrenando que perder el tiempo con una inútil como tú" decía Sasuke con asco.

La respuesta tan brusca hizo que la rubia se entristeciera por la forma en la que le contestó su _amado_ Sasuke-kun.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Inoichi quien solo le dedicó una mirada de enojo al Uchiha menor y por su parte Mikoto negaba ante la actitud de su hijo y tenía una mirada triste por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

Volviendo con el hokage el seguía explicando les enfrentamientos.

"Quedaran repartidos de la siguiente manera: Goku se enfrentará a Might Guy y Kakashi; Vegeta se enfrentará a Hayate y Yugao; Hit se enfrentará a Asuma y Kurenai; y Jiren se enfrentará a Jiraiya y Yamato" anunciaba el hokage.

"Hmph, hagamos esto ya, quiero regresar a mi entrenamiento" decía Vegeta llamando la atención de Sasuke.

"Oh cierto, hablando de eso" decía Goku mientras se giraba para ver a Naruto "Escuche que buscas a alguien que te entrene, ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?" le preguntaba el saiyajin al rubio haciendo que los que vieron las memorias de Goku abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

Naruto estaba igual pues recordó lo que había visto y se emocionó al saber que alguien así de fuerte le ofrecía mejorar.

"Si! Me gustaría!" el rubio aceptaba gustoso.

"Bien, iniciaremos hoy mismo luego de la prueba" decía Goku con una sonrisa y se giraba para ver a Hiruzen "¿Podemos iniciar ya? Yo también quiero volver a mi entrenamiento cuanto antes"

Hiruzen salía de su sorpresa luego de ver que Goku ofrecía entrenar a Naruto.

"Está bien, comencemos… ¿quién va a iniciar?" preguntaba el hokage y de manera casi inmediata Jiren pasaba al frente.

"Iniciare yo, también quiero acabar con esto ya y volver a mi meditación" decía el guerrero.

Los espectadores solo veían con intriga a Jiren, más que nada por su apariencia y sucedía algo similar con Hit quien tenía los ojos cerrados e ignoraba lo que pasaba.

"En ese caso, Jiraiya, Yamato, su turno" decía el hokage y los nombrados asentían y pasaban al frente.

"Si no le molesta Jiraiya-sama. Me gustaría pelear primero" pedía el castaño y el peliblanco asentía.

"Adelante"

"Gracias" decía el hombre quien se ponía frente a Jiren "Es un placer señor Jiren, me llamo Yamato" el ninja hacía una reverencia y Jiren solo asentía.

 **(Jiren VS Yamato)**

"Espero que esté listo" decía el castaño quien desapareció de repente asombrando a los genin por la velocidad del jounin.

*Fiush*

Yamato apareció de repente al lado de Jiren con un puño listo para impactar en la cabeza del guerrero.

*Pow!*

Pero Jiren detuvo el golpe sin siquiera girar para ver a Yamato quien se sorprendió por la acción del guerrero.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntaba Jiren con los ojos cerrados haciendo que Yamato adoptará su semblante serio de nuevo y saltaba para alejarse quedando a una distancia considerable.

Yamato procedió a realizar varios sellos de mano y terminó por golpear el piso.

" **Elemento Madera: Grandes Pilares Solidos** " gritaba el nombre de su técnica y unas formaciones de madera salían del piso y se dirigían hacía Jiren el cual se mantenía estático.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Los genin se sorprendieron al ver en acción el elemento madera. Sasuke activó su Sharingan para ver si podía copiar la técnica, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo.

' _Le exigiré que me enseñe sus técnicas a ese jounin'_ era lo que pensaba Uchiha.

 **(De regreso a la pelea)**

Cuando los pilares estuvieron a punto de golpear a Jiren este abrió los ojos los cuales tenían un extraño brillo rojo y de repente unas ráfagas de aire chocaron con los pilares, destruyéndolos al instante.

Las ráfagas siguieron su camino e impactaron directo en Yamato quien debido a la sorpresa no pudo esquivar el ataque.

*Pow* *Pow* *Pow* *Pow*

"Gah1"

El jounin recibió varios golpes de parte de las ráfagas y termino cayendo al piso completamente noqueado.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Los shinobis de Konoha veían con sorpresa la facilidad con la que Jiren había contrarrestado la técnica de Yamato, en especial los adultos pues sabían que el elemento madera era sin duda uno de los más fuertes y que alguien fuera capaz de librarse de él con suma facilidad los sorprendió.

Por su parte, cierto Uchiha veía con asombró la pelea y luego de unos momentos sonrió de manera arrogante.

' _Ese sujeto es fuerte… le exigiré que me entrene, después de todo, ¿Quién se negaría a las exigencias de un Uchiha de elite como yo?'_ era lo que pensaba Sasuke quien luego volteaba a ver a Goku, Hit y Vegeta _'Si los otros tres son igual de fuertes o más entonces les diré que me entrenen, así seré fuerte para cumplir mi venganza'_.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos presentes en el campo de entrenamiento…

Entre las copas de los árboles se encontraban varios ANBU con máscaras totalmente blancas que veían con atención lo que sucedía…

Creían que nadie los había detectado, pero ni siquiera ellos se percataron de que los dos saiyajin y el asesino del Universo 6 vieron de reojo la dirección en la que se encontraban, manteniéndose atentos por si los ANBU hacían algún movimiento…

 **(De regreso a la pelea)**

Jiren había tomado a Yamato y lo cargaba como un costal de papas. El miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo dejaba al castaño a los pies del hokage y volvía a su posición en el campo de batalla.

Jiraiya procedió a acercarse, pero su apariencia había cambiado y llamó la atención de los presentes, incluso de Goku y Vegeta por lo curioso que se veía.

"Su energía cambio" decía Vegeta.

"Está más en sintonía con el ambiente" Hit también prestaba atención.

"Pero que ranas tan más curiosas" decía Goku viendo a las dos criaturas que iban en los hombros de Jiraiya.

"Somos sapos tarado!" gritaba el sapo verde que estaba en uno de los hombros de Jiraiya.

Y con respecto al sannin había cambiado, las marcas rojas en su rostro se habían vuelto más gruesas. Su nariz se había hecho más ancha y aparecieron unas cuantas verrugas en ella, también le creció la barba.

En sus hombros había dos sapos, uno era verde con el cabello, ceja y una barba blanca.

Y uno de con la parte superior de la cabeza y los labios de color morado, además de unas protuberancias en la cabeza. La otra mitad de la cara era de color beige.

Estos eran los sapos ancianos, Fukasaku y Shima.

"Mocoso Jiraiya, ¿Por qué nos invocaste?" preguntaba Fukasaku.

"Jiraiya, sabes que solo puedes llamarnos cuando sea de suma importancia" decía Shima.

"Honorables ancianos" hablaba Jiraiya con un tono serio "Créanme cuando les digo que esto es de suma importancia, así que por favor préstenme su fuerza" pedía el sannin y los sapos vieron la seriedad con la que hablaba el peliblanco.

"Está bien" suspiraba Fukasaku.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Y como si fuera ya parte de las reacciones Sasuke se interesó por el cambio de apariencia, así como los demás presentes pues era muy extraño ver un modo sabio en persona.

Pudieron ver como Jiraiya se posicionaba alejado de Jiren y adoptaba una posición de pelea.

 **(Jiren VS Jiraiya)**

"Tendré que ir con todo desde el inicio" decía el sannin mientras hacía varios sellos "Voy a necesitar que me presten su fuerza Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama" pedía Jiraiya a lo que los dos sapos en sus hombros asintieron.

"Está bien Jiraiya"

"Como gustes mocoso"

"Bien!" y cuando Jiraiya terminó de hacer los sellos Fukasaku escupió una gran corriente de aire, Shima un torrente de fuego y Jiraiya una gran cantidad de aceite. Los tres componentes se mezclaron creando una enorme de aceite hirviendo. Un verdadero infierno.

" **Arte Sabio: Goemon** " gritaba Jiraiya el nombre de la técnica viendo como la gran ola se dirigía hacía Jiren.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Kushina actuó de manera rápida usando varios sellos para crear un domo que cubrió a todos y los protegió del ataque de Jiraiya.

No era sorpresa que los genin estuvieran totalmente asombrados. El poder de un sannin en verdad era algo fuera de ese mundo.

Y como venía sucediendo Sasuke quedo maravillado por tal demostración de poder.

' _Él es más fuerte que Kakashi!'_ pensaba asombrado el Uchiha _'Le exigiré que me entrene junto a los que vea que sean fuertes de esos cuatro fenómenos'_

"No debería hacer algo!" gritaba Kurenai alarmada viendo como una de las técnicas más poderosas de Jiraiya amenazaba con herir al guerrero "Él puede resultar herido!" la jounin de ojos rojos veía a Goku y compañía esperando que ayudaran a Jiren, pero se sorprendió al ver que ninguno de los otros tres guerreros hacia movimiento alguno.

"Jejeje… no se preocupe señorita, Jiren estará bien" decía Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que Kurenai se sorprendiera más.

La mujer iba a decir cuando el propio Vegeta habló.

"Ese ataque no le hará nada" decía Vegeta "Deja de preocuparte mujer y ve la pelea"

Kurenai se indignó por la forma en la que Vegeta se dirigió a ella e iba a reclamar cuando lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla llamó su atención.

 **(Con Jiren)**

El miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo veía con desinterés la ola de aceite hirviendo y cuando estaba cerca de su persona, Jiren simplemente levanto un puño y…

"Ha!"

El gris golpeó el piso creando un enorme cráter. Jiren se elevó en el aire y vio como el aceite entraba directo en el cráter.

"Ahora!" gritaba Jiraiya y Fukasaku escupía una ráfaga de aire más potente que impacto directo en Jiren.

Pero el guerrero se mantenía estático y solo lo recibía como si fuera una brisa cualquiera.

¡!

El guerrero se lanzó en contra de Jiraiya y preparaba su puño el cual estaba brillando con su ki naranja.

"Oh diablos!"

Jiraiya se quitó debido a que Jiren se movía a una velocidad similar a la de un kage por lo que el sannin pudo esquivar sin problemas.

*Crumble! *

Pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear una onda expansiva y dejar un pequeño cráter. Esto hizo que Jiraiya y los sapos se pusieran nerviosos.

"Mmm… ¿quieres continuar?" preguntaba Jiren viendo al peliblanco con seriedad el cual ahora había salido del modo sabio y los sapos estaban a su lado.

"N-no" decía Jiraiya mientras se levantaba "Como lo sospechaba, ni con el modo sabio pude hacerte frente. Gracias por el apoyo Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama" el peliblanco veía a los sapos quienes asintieron sin salir de su estado de sorpresa y desaparecían en una explosión de humo.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Los jounin estaban sin palabras al ver como el misterioso guerrero había logrado hacer que Jiraiya se rindiera y más al utilizar su modo sabio.

Y para los genin fue asombroso el ver la muestra de poder.

"Bueno, con esto termina la prueba del señor Jiren, ¿Quién quiere continuar?" preguntaba el hokage y de manera instantánea Hit se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

"Espere por favor, permítame" decía Jiraiya usando un jutsu de tierra para reacomodar el lugar y llenar el cráter.

"Bien, en ese caso" iba a hablar el hokage cuando Kurenai ya se encontraba frente Hit lista para pelear.

 **(Hit VS Kurenai)**

La sensei del equipo 8 veía con molestia a Hit y el asesino del Universo 6 solo la veía con una expresión de intriga.

' _Ese maldito enano pelinegro… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?!'_ pensaba de manera iracunda Kurenai recordando como Vegeta se había dirigido hacía ella. La kunoichi pensaba erróneamente que Vegeta la estaba haciendo menos por ser una mujer.

Cosa totalmente pues a Vegeta no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo.

Kurenai creía que si derrotaba a Hit podría mostrarle a ese arrogante que ella era de cuidado.

Con eso en mente Kurenai comenzaba a aplicar su chakra metiendo a Hit en un genjutsu.

El asesino se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atrapado en una ilusión ya que podía ver como la realidad comenzaba a distorsionarse.

De repente un árbol apareció detrás de Hit del cual salía Kurenai quien le clavo un kunai en la parte trasera al asesino.

"¿Qué te parece eso?" preguntaba Kurenai quien creía que había vencido a Hit "¡¿Eh?!"

Cuando de repente Kurenai sintió un dolor punzante en su nuca.

*Pum!*

*Thump*

Y la ilusión se rompió ya que Hit estaba detrás de la jounin y le había dado un golpe certero en la nuca haciendo que la mujer cayera inconsciente.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

"¿Qué diablos planeaba hacer esa mujer?" preguntaba Vegeta a nadie en específico.

"Ku-Kurenai-sensei f-fue vencida" decía Hinata sorprendida y preocupada por su maestra.

"Y de un solo golpe" decía el estoico Shino.

"Nai-chan!" Anko gritaba preocupada por su amiga.

Y mientras los demás también daban su punto de vista no notaron que cierto jounin de barba se molestó por el resultado.

Asuma sacó sus cuchillas y comenzaba a enviar chakra de viento a ambas.

Goku, Vegeta y Jiren se dieron cuenta, al igual que Hiruzen, y antes de que le hokage dijera algo su hijo se lanzó hacía Hit atacando a traición.

"Asuma, no!" gritaba el hokage llamando la atención de los presentes.

 **(Con Hit)**

El asesino apenas estaba poniendo a Kurenai en el piso cuando en un movimiento veloz envió su mano hacía atrás y detuvo una cuchilla.

Hit se giró poco a poco y pudo ver a Asuma quien lo veía con una expresión de pocos amigos.

"¿Un ataque a traición?" preguntaba Hit con seriedad.

"Te atreviste a lastimar a Kurenai… pagaras por…"

¡!

Asuma no pudo terminar su frase cuando en un movimiento veloz Hit ya estaba detrás de Asuma y le había dado un golpe también en la nuca noqueándolo al instante.

"Te faltan más de mil años para poder sorprenderme con un ataque a traición" decía Hit quien se giraba para acercarse a donde estaban los demás.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Los shinobis no tenían palabras para describir lo que habían visto. En primera estaban sorprendidos y decepcionados que Asuma hiciera un acto tan cobarde, pero rápidamente pasaron a sorpresa cuando vieron que el ser de piel morada, de un momento a otro, estaba detrás de Asuma y lo había noqueado sin problema alguno.

"Creo que ya hemos terminado" decía Hit "Por favor, podemos continuar con esto" decía Hit con un tono que no daba paso a ser refutado.

Hiruzen simplemente asintió e iba a hablar cuando Vegeta ya estaba listo para pelear.

"¿Qué están esperando insectos? Vamos a hacer esto" decía Vegeta de manera impaciente "Quiero acaba con esto cuanto antes así que vengan los dos a atacarme al mismo tiempo"

La petición de Vegeta sorprendió a los shinobis, pero igual Yugao y Hayate accedieron y aparecieron al mismo tiempo en el campo.

Los dos ninjas, luego de ver como Hit y Jiren vencieron tan fácil, pensaron que tendrían una oportunidad si lo enfrentaban al mismo tiempo por lo que cuando Vegeta dijo que quería enfrentarlos a ambos vieron esto como la oportunidad para ambos.

 **(Vegeta VS Yugao y Hayate)**

El príncipe de los saiyajin veía con ligera molestia a los dos ninjas quienes habían sacado sus espadas para hacerle frente.

"Debemos trabajar en equipo si queremos tener una oportunidad Yugao-chan" decía Hayate nervioso.

"No me digas así…" cortaba de manera fría Yugao "Perdiste ese derecho y además, no voy a trabajar contigo luego de lo que pasó"

"Pero Yugao-chan… *Cough*"

"Pero nada" decía la peli-morada.

"Si tienen tiempo para parlotear entre ustedes entonces tienen tiempo para pelear" dijo una voz de repente haciendo que Yugao y Hayate quedaran atónitos al ver a Vegeta frente a ellos, más concretamente frente al jounin castaño.

*Pum*

"Gargh!"

Y el príncipe le plantó un fuerte golpe a Hayate en el estómago haciendo que el shinobi escupiera sangre.

Hayate quedó noqueado al instante y Vegeta veía a Yugao con una mirada seria y la ANBU se estremeció por la mirada y al instante soltó la espada y levantaba ambas manos.

"Me rindo!"

"¡¿Es en serio?! gritaba Vegeta furioso.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

"Esto debe ser una broma" decía Shikaku sin poder creer lo que veía. Los demás líderes de clanes no tenían palabras.

"Genial, ya es mi turno!" gritaba Goku feliz y dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

"YOSH! HORA DE PROBAR EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!" gritaba Guy emocionado al igual que Goku.

"Usted puede Guy-sensei" animaba Lee a su maestro.

"Demuestre su fuerza" Tenten también gritaba.

"Es el destino que Guy-sensei gane ante ese extraño ser" decía Neji ocultando su sorpresa de las peleas anteriores.

 **(Goku VS Guy)**

"He visto la fuerza de tus camaradas" decía Guy "Y para evitar problemas y porque creo que tú también eres fuerte, entonces yo iré con todo desde el inicio" gritaba el jounin comenzando a liberar su fuerza.

"GAAAH!" gritaba Guy mientras se podía ver como el aire comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor.

"¿Mmm?" Goku veía con interés.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

"¿Acaso Guy va a…?" preguntaba Jiraiya viendo lo que pasaba.

 **(Devuelta a la pelea)**

"Ábranse **Puertas de la Apertura, del Descanso y de la Vida** " al momento de gritar el aspecto físico de Guy cambió.

Venas empezaron a resaltar en la cara de Guy mientras su piel se volvió roja y sus ojos se volvieron blancos.

"Oh vaya, su poder se incrementó" decía Goku.

"Con esto creo que puedo darte pelea sin poner en riesgo mi vida" decía Guy "Ahora sí, empecemos"

"En ese caso yo también" decía Goku "JA! KAIO KEN!"

Y de un momento a otro un aura roja cubrió a Goku y su poder se incrementó de gran manera.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

"No puede ser!"

"Abrió las ocho puertas!"

"Va a morir!"

"Deténganlo!"

Era lo que decían los adultos presentes (a excepción de Hiruzen, Jiraiya y Mikoto) pensando que Goku estaba usando una técnica mortal para ellos.

"¡¿Es que no piensan hacer algo?!" preguntaba alterada Kushina "Goku va a morir!"

"¿De qué demonios hablas mujer?" preguntaba Vegeta molesto por los gritos de los demás.

Debido a la conmoción causada quienes estaban inconscientes se levantaron. Yamato, Hayate, Kurenai y Asuma no entendían lo que pasaba hasta que vieron a Guy con la apariencia que tomaba cuando abría las puertas y frente a él estaba Goku rodeado por un aura roja. En ese instante los cuatro se sorprendieron y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"LAS OCHO PUERTAS!"

"¿Y a ustedes que demonios les pasa?" preguntaba Vegeta casi al punto de explotar debido a todos los gritos y a su frustración por la pelea que tuvo que no lo dejo satisfecho.

"Es que no se dan cuenta" intervenía Tsume por primera vez "Su compañero está haciendo uso de una técnica mortal que lo va a matar una vez termine de usarla" decía con seriedad la matriarca Inuzuka.

"No sé a qué te refieres, Kakarotto ya ha logrado dominar esa técnica al punto de que ya no le causa dolor" decía Vegeta viendo hacia donde estaba su rival.

"¡¿Logró dominarla?!" gritaban varios.

"Eso es imposible!" decía Inoichi "Nadie ha logrado dominar las Ocho Puertas"

"¿Ocho Puertas?" preguntaba Vegeta "De que demonios hablas insecto, Kakarotto está usando su técnica del Kaio Ken"

"¿Kaio Ken?" preguntaban varios y se giraban para ver a Vegeta quien solo resoplo molesto.

"Le pediremos una explicación después" decía el hokage evitando así que Vegeta se enojara.

 **(De regreso a la pelea)**

Guy estaba anonadado por lo que veía, frente a él estaba alguien que, según su criterio, estaba usando las Ocho Puertas en su totalidad.

El jounin iba a hablar para advertirle a Goku cuando este hablo interrumpiéndolo.

"Aquí voy!"

*Fiuush*

Y en un despliegue de velocidad Goku desapareció de la vista de todos.

"Tch… más le vale a Kakarotto contenerse porque si no va a terminar matando a ese insecto" decía Vegeta mientras a su lado Hit y Jiren se mantenían serios viendo la pelea.

*Pum*

"Gah!"

Goku le dio un fuerte golpe ascendente a Guy quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y fue lanzado hacia el cielo.

*Fiuush*

Goku apareció por encima de Guy y le dio un fuerte golpe martillo que lo envió de regreso hacia el suelo.

El jounin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Goku apareció de nuevo en el piso y levantaba su mano.

*Pow*

Y la espalda de Guy termino por impactar en la mano de Goku.

"Gagh!"

Y Guy terminó por perder su estado actual y volvía a su apariencia normal, pero con el añadido de que tenía sangre saliendo de su boca y de una herida en su frente.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" decía Goku esperando a que Guy reaccionara y siguiera con la pelea "¿Ya terminamos?" preguntaba incrédulo el saiyajin viendo como Guy estaba inconsciente.

"Oh diablos…" decía Goku mientras ponía a Guy en el piso y sacaba una semilla del ermitaño que llevaba consigo y se la daba a Guy.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Los shinobis una vez más quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron. Iban a empezar a hablar, en especial el grupo de Guy, cuando vieron como Goku le daba algo de comer a Guy y al ver como el hombre era curado de sus heridas de manera instantánea y se paraba quedaron, otra vez, sorprendidos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaba Shibi.

"¿Una píldora de soldado?" preguntaba Choza.

"Tch… ignorantes…" decía Vegeta de mala forma ganándose una mirada molesta de casi todos los shinobis presentes, salvo por Hiruzen, Naruto, Jiraiya y Mikoto "¿Qué me ven insectos?" decía Vegeta de manera intimidante y combinado con su mirada aterró a más de uno.

"Kakashi" hablaba Hiruzen "Es tu turno"

"Sigh… está bien, hagamos esto rápido" decía el jounin peligris con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Goku y veía como este y Guy se daban la mano.

"Espero poder enfrentarlo en el futuro Goku-san" decía Guy.

"Yo también" respondía Goku.

"Ejem"

Ambos pelinegros se giraron para ver quien los había interrumpido y se toparon con Kakashi el cual los veía con desinterés.

"Perdón por la interrupción, pero les importaría acabar ya, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible para seguir el entrenamiento de Sasuke" decía de manera descortés Kakashi haciendo que Guy frunciera el ceño.

"Kakashi mi rival, eso no fue educa…" Guy iba a reclamarle al peligris cuando una mano se puso en su hombro.

El jounin se giró para ver a Goku y se encontró con el saiyajin que tenía una expresión seria.

"No se preocupe Guy-san, yo me encargo" decía Goku y Guy asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás "¿No te vas a presentar?" preguntaba Goku.

"Sigh… como sea, soy Kakashi Hatake, jounin del equipo 7" decía Kakashi.

"No me agradas" decía de repente Goku con un tono serio sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Vegeta, Hit y Jiren pues algunos no habían visto a Goku así de serio, otros solo habían visto poco al saiyajin con esa actitud seria, y solo los otros tres guerreros y los que vieron la memoria del Son sabían que cuando Goku se ponía así era porque algo no le gustaba.

"Como sea… no tengo tiempo para esto tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que acabare esto cuanto antes" decía Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro naranja y comenzaba a leerlo de manera despreocupada.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

Algunos estaban indignados por la actitud de Kakashi, mientras que otros esperaban que el jounin peligris derrotara a Goku y la razón era porque se sentían humillados luego de perder de manera tan rápida (Asuma, Hayate y Kurenai).

Pero los cuatro guerreros se veían interesados en ver la actitud de Goku pues era raro ver al saiyajin sonriente con una actitud seria.

Hiruzen solo esperaba que Goku no matara a Kakashi…

 **(De regreso a la pelea)**

Kakashi estaba tan confiado en sus habilidades y creyendo que las victorias de los otros tres guerreros no fueron más que golpes de suerte, el jounin no estaba en lo más mínimo preocupado. Pensaba que podría vencer sin problemas alguno.

"Sabes algo, esa actitud tuya va a terminar por hacer que te maten" decía Goku de repente poniendo su mano en el libro de Kakashi y cerrándolo de manera brusca.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kakashi se impactó y más porque no pudo percibir cuando Goku se acercó. El peligris estaba tan sorprendido que no se percató de cuando el saiyajin le puso su mano en su cabeza.

Goku estaba viendo las memorias del jounin y no le gusto para nada lo que veía. El jounin era uno de las varios que odiaban a Naruto por una razón estúpida y la de Kakashi era creer que por culpa del rubio su amado sensei, el cuarto hokage, había muerto. Goku también vio como Kakashi jamás protegió a Naruto cuando los aldeanos querían herirlo, ni tampoco lo entrenaba durante su corta carrera como genin por preferir entrenar a un arrogante como Sasuke.

Goku no entendía como alguien como Mikoto, a quien apenas conoció, pero que se mostraba como alguien agradable, podía tener a un hijo tan arrogante y malagradecido.

Si bien él no era también el mejor padre del mundo, por lo menos intentaba serlo de ahora en adelante, o al menos cuando regresara a casa. Y también Gohan y Goten no eran como Sasuke.

Goku se separó de Kakashi y lo veía con enojo.

"Eres despreciable" decía el saiyajin "Se supone que eres el sensei de Naruto, pero prefieres dejarlo de lado y entrenar a UN solo miembro de un equipo de TRES"

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a Goku.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia…" decía Kakashi "Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Una técnica mía especial que me permite ver las memorias de otra persona" decía Goku haciendo que Kakashi se sorprendiera.

"¿Acaso tienes relación con el clan Yamanaka?" preguntaba Kakashi quien no recibía respuesta de Goku "Bueno, ni importa, deberé acabar con esto ya"

El peligris comenzó a hacer varios sellos y luego puso su mano izquierda hacia abajo mientras sostenía su muñeca con la derecha y una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a salir de su mano.

Mientras más se acumulaba la electricidad comenzaba a sonar como si una parvada de aves estuviera cerca, pero en realidad el ruido provenía de la técnica de Kakashi.

"Perdón si te lastimo de más" decía Kakashi mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección de Goku quien se mantenía quieto.

Cuando Kakashi estaba cerca de Goku estiro su mano en dirección del saiyajin " **Chidori** " gritaba el jounin esperando lograr vencer a Goku.

¡!

Pero el saiyajin simplemente fue más rápido y tomó la muñeca del peligris sorprendiéndolo a él y los demás.

"Ojalá que en el futuro cambies tu actitud, porque si no" amenazaba Goku y levantando su brazo izquierdo preparo un puño y…

*Pum!*

Le soltó un fuerte golpe a Kakashi quien salió disparado a una velocidad increíble y chocó con un árbol.

Goku se sacudió las manos y se acercó a donde estaban los demás.

 **(Con los espectadores)**

"Mmm… Kakarotto no suele actuar así…" decía Vegeta intrigado "Le preguntare después" decía el saiyajin mientras Goku se acercaba.

"Jaaa…" Goku estaba deprimido "Eso fue aburrido… yo quería una buena pelea"

"Bueno, como veo que ya terminamos podemos retirarnos entonces" decía Jiren, pero antes de que se fuera el hokage los detuvo.

"Un momento por favor, en miras de que los cuatro vencieron a sus respectivos oponentes me siento feliz de anunciar que los cuatro obtienen el rango de jounin" decia el kage con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro guerreros asintieron a las palabras del anciano, aunque no tenían idea alguna sobre los rangos.

"Vámonos ya" decía Vegeta "Kakarotto enfréntame una vez que volvamos, entremos a la habitación del tiempo, el remedo de pelea que tuve contra esos insectos me dejo insatisfecho" decía Vegeta sacándole una gota de sudor a Goku por su actitud.

"Espera Vegeta ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de Naruto?" preguntaba el saiyajin más alto.

"Bueno, como veo ya no me necesitan aquí yo me voy" decía Jiren mientras caminaba lejos de los demás "Me regreso a meditar"

Hit se mantuvo en silencio, pero luego de un momento también se alejó en la misma dirección que Jiren.

"De hecho, pensaba en tomar a Naruto para entrenar durante este mes" decía Jiraiya.

"Yo quería aprovechar esta semana de descanso para entrenar a mi sochi" intervenía Kushina de repente.

Naruto estaba feliz por ver que tres personas se ofrecían a entrenarlo, mientras que cierto azabache estaba celoso y estuvo a punto de exigir que lo entrenaran a él por ser un Uchiha de elite cuando la voz de Vegeta lo interrumpió.

"Bah! Si Kakarotto quiere entrenar al gaki rubio que lo haga, pero vámonos ya"

"Pero Naruto debe aprender unas cuantas técnicas y solo nosotros se las podemos enseñar" pensaba Jiraiya con dos técnicas especiales en su mente de su difunto alumno.

"Yo quiero enseñarle fuuinjutsu y ver si tiene las técnicas especiales de los Uzumaki" decía ahora Kushina.

"Bueno, eso será un problema porque yo le veo mucho potencial… ¿Qué podemos hacer?" se cuestionaba Goku.

"Si serás idiota Kakarotto… tráelos con nosotros" decía Vegeta.

"¿Vegeta?"

"Si quieren enseñarle al gaki rubio y creen que no tiene suficiente tiempo entonces la habitación del tiempo puede ser la solución" decía el príncipe haciendo que Goku lo recordara.

"Tienes razón!" y Goku se giraba para ver a Jiraiya y Kushina "Vengan con nosotros y los tres podremos entrenar a Naruto sin problemas" decía con una sonrisa que le transmitió confianza a Jiraiya y Kushina quienes asintieron.

Los dos saiyajin, los dos shinobis adultos y el genin estaba dispuestos a marcharse cuando fueron detenidos por una voz arrogante.

"Alto ahí" decía de repente Sasuke llamando la atención de los presentes, pero haciendo que algunos se palmearan la cabeza por lo que venía a continuación.

"¿Quién eres tú mocoso?" preguntaba Vegeta molesto viendo al pelinegro Uchiha. Había algo en él que no le agradaba al saiyajin.

"Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y pertenezco al clan de elite de los Uchiha y les exijo que me entrenen a mí en lugar de a ese perdedor" decía con un tono condescendiente el Uchiha y se escuchaba como cierta peli-rosa de gran frente chillaba a favor de su _héroe_.

Varios se asquearon por la actitud del genin, pero rápidamente comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos al ver como Vegeta se acercaba al imprudente genin con un aura que asustaría a cualquiera.

"¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, gaki?" decía Vegeta parado frente a Sasuke y luego lo tomaba por el cuello de su ropa y lo levantaba "Vuelve a hablarme así y te moleré a golpes" amenazaba el saiyajin intimidando al Uchiha y tirándolo al suelo.

"Como se atreve a hacerle eso a Sasuke-kun!" gritaba Sakura haciendo que Vegeta se girara en su dirección con una mirada de muerte intimidando a la peli-rosa.

"Silencio mocosa, tu voz me irrita" decía el príncipe y Sakura solo asintió asustada, mientras que los demás también estaban asustados, excepto por Goku "Bien andando"

Decía Vegeta mientras que Jiraiya, Kushina y Naruto lo seguían, pero más que nada por miedo.

Goku se acercó a donde estaba Mikoto y se inclinaba.

"Lamento la actitud de Vegeta con su hijo Mikoto-san… espere ¿Si es su hijo?" se disculpaba y luego preguntaba Goku.

"No se preocupe Goku-san, Sasuke necesita cambiar su forma de ser, y si, es mi hijo ¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Solo quería confirmar, la energía de ambos es similar" decía Goku "¿No le gustaría venir Mikoto-san?" preguntaba Goku a la Uchiha.

Mikoto mentiría si dijera que no le interesa conocer más sobre los cuatro misteriosos guerreros, en especial cierto guerrero que ella estaba viendo, pero tenía que pensar también en su hijo… el hijo que evitaba pasar tiempo con ella por preferir entrenar, el hijo que la tachaba de débil y decía que era una inservible, el hijo que en un momento intento hacerse con el liderato del clan y sacarla a ella fuera de su propia casa, el hijo que…

"Acepto!" y en ese momento Mikoto se dio cuenta que las cosas con Sasuke estaban mal, la relación estaba rota y el Uchiha menor prefería el poder que otra cosa, así que la Uchiha prefería centrarse por ahora en ella misma, esperando que al alejarse de su hijo este cambiaría su mentalidad.

"Bueno, vámonos!" decía Goku feliz tomando a la matriarca Uchiha de la mano, sonrojándola, y arrastrándola hacia donde estaban los demás.

Los demás shinobis se quedaron sorprendidos y luego de un momento comenzaban a despedirse, unos yéndose a entrenar y otros a seguir con sus días, dejando a cierto Uchiha aún atemorizado y a cierto jounin peligris inconsciente en el lugar…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero disfruten. Díganme que opinan.**

 **Ahora, sobre el fic o más bien sobre los harems, debido a los reviews que me dejan con sus opiniones y lo que me ha llegado a la mente he tenido varios cambios de ideas con respecto al harem y sobre los miembros de cada uno de ellos, pero con respecto a nuestros cuatro guerreros.**

 **Por ejemplo, pensaba en sacar a Rossweisse del harem de Issei y agregarla con Goku y cosas por el estilo, así que después de pensar un poco en ello he decidido hacer lo siguiente:**

 **Voy a poner una lista de harem (de nuevo) de los cuatro guerreros y voy a poner SOLO las que están fijas en cada uno y luego de las listas pondré a las chicas que NO está decidido con quien serán emparejadas y me gustaría que ustedes me digan con quienes le gustaría que queden esas chicas y un pequeño argumento para cimentar la decisión.**

 **Así que aquí va:**

 **Harem de Goku: Milk, Caulifla, Vados, Cus, Kurama (FemKyuubi), Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, Venelana, Lady Phenex, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Misla (la madre de Sairaorg), Ur y Celestine.**

 **Harem de Vegeta: Bulma, Tsume, Yugao, Serafall, Lucy, Irene, Origa, Chloe y Prim.**

 **Harem de Jiren: Cocotte, Kaguya y Ruu Ruu.**

 **Harem de Hit: Kakunsa, Zangya y Hop.**

 **Aún por definir: Kurenai, Hana, Mabui, Mei, Unohana, Rangiku, Kaguya (Kuroinu), Kyouka, Maya, Claudia, Katerea, Ophis y Najenda.**

 **¿Alguna otra chica que quieran que sea agregada aparte de las mencionadas anteriormente? De los animes propuestos.**

 **Mmm… el harem de Goku es más grande… vaya.**

 **Por cierto, otro pequeño cambio:**

 **Saque a Seilah y Ultear de la lista porque ellas dos serán emparejadas con Natsu. ¿Por qué? Porque me encantan esas dos parejas, el NatsuXUltear y el NatsuXSeilah. Igual se pueden agregar a más personajes como la madre de Lucy, Layla. Quién sabe, tal vez lo haga para emparejarla con Vegeta y que tenga a madre e hija en su harem…**

 **No se contengan con las propuestas, incluso si el personaje está muerto puedo buscar la forma de traerla de regreso. Digo, Ur está muerta y aun así la tengo en la lista.**

 **Y bueno, eso sería todo, espero disfruten el capítulo y ya saben, si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y ton con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos qué tal. Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela esta macabra con tantos trabajos y proyectos y exámenes. Bueno, no los entretengo. Respondamos reviews:**

 **AnibalD.T: Hecho, bueno, solo dos.**

 **THE CROW 88: Ya están repartidas, espero que te gusten las decisiones.**

 **Oye Arnold: Lo voy a pensar, pero creo que SI sería posible.**

 **Allen: Bueno, muchas peleas serán un squash. Algunas. Todas tus opiniones han sido tomadas en cuenta y ya las repartí, pero mantengo a Caulifla y Cus porque la primera queda muy bien con Goku y la segunda, pues, todo harem de prota de anime necesita una loli.**

 **ThonyCvs: Toda la razón.**

 **DestinyTX: Por supuesto que me encantaría ayudarte. Accede a tu cuenta e intercambiemos PM's.**

 **Arg21: Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Bueno, debo pensar en quienes se encargarán de madrear a los idiotas de cada universo, pero será divertido. Con respecto a los harems, hice unos cambios y algunas quedaron emparejadas con otros, pero la mayoría se mantiene como pones y tomare en consideración a todas las Sekirei, aunque también quiero dejarle algo a Minato jejeje, mínimo unas dos o tres.**

 **Dark-Dukemon-14: Gracias por el apoyo. Si le enseñara el Kaio-ken, a él y a Lee.**

 **Neopercival: Explicare lo de Asuma en el siguiente capítulo. No lo detesto ni nada, pero no será emparejado con Kurenai. De hecho, le daré otra pareja que casi no se usa si es que no se usa.**

 **Guest: Hecho.**

 **Baraka108: Explicare lo de Asuma el próximo capítulo. No lo odio y será emparejado con otra chica. Ya decidí a las chicas en los harems. Bueno, las que faltaban.**

 **Anonymous: Ya lo verás, ya lo verás, Naruto será fuerte. Gracias por el apoyo. Con ese acto y lo de este capítulo, Kushina se acercará más a Goku.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Es buena opción.**

 **Las piedras: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Xd: En el harem de Naruto. Me encanta esa pareja.**

 **Armando Almeyda: Si. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Un nuevo acompañante y una reunión con el consejo**

 **(Cerca de la casa de los guerreros)**

Luego de haber terminado con la prueba hecha por Hiruzen y de que Goku invitara a Kushina y Jiraiya a su hogar para poder entrenar a Naruto, además de que el saiyajin también había invitado a Mikoto, los cinco estaban cerca de llegar a la casa en donde los cuatro guerreros se estaban quedando.

No había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que Goku y compañía estaban llegando casi al mismo tiempo que Hit, Jiren y Vegeta.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí" decía Goku con una sonrisa.

Jiren se había acomodado bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba cerca de la casa para seguir con su meditación mientras los otros tres guerreros entraban a la casa en compañía de los cuatro shinobi.

*GRRR!*

Cuando de repente un fuerte sonido proveniente del estómago de Goku asustó a los shinobis.

"Ups…" Goku se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras tenía una expresión nerviosa "Ya me dio hambre…"

Una gota de sudor recorría la cabeza de los cuatro shinobis, mientras que una vena aparecía en la cabeza de Vegeta y Hit simplemente entraba a la casa.

*Grrr!*

Hasta que el estómago de Vegeta también comenzaba a sonar haciendo que el príncipe saiyajin se molestara mientras que su rostro se ponía ligeramente rojo debido a la vergüenza.

"Podemos prepararles algo si gustan" decía no muy convencida Mikoto al recordar la enorme cantidad de comida que había ingerido Vegeta el día anterior y lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Goku.

"¡¿En serio?!" Goku decía emocionado "Gracias Mikoto!" el saiyajin tenía una gran sonrisa que hizo que el rostro de la pelinegra se enrojeciera ligeramente.

' _Tranquila Mikoto, es un hombre casado'_ eran los pensamientos de la Uchiha quien se puso ligeramente triste al recordar que el saiyajin estaba casado y que tenía una familia.

Y así los presentes entraron en la casa, pero vieron a Hit quien permanecía quieto viendo a un lugar en específico con su expresión siempre seria.

"¿Sucede algo Hit?" preguntaba Goku.

"¿Qué demonios?" decía Vegeta llamando la atención de Goku y los demás ya que el príncipe estaba viendo lo que al parecer había llamado la atención de Hit.

 _ **Bienvenidos**_

Y es que frente a ellos estaba una mesa repleta de distintos platillos de comida que a simple vista se veían muy apetitosos, pero lo extraño era que el pequeño perrito que los había traído estaba sobre la mesa con un delantal y un sombrero de chef que eran un par de tallas más grandes, además de que estaba leyendo un periódico.

"Oh, hola de nuevo" decía Goku saludando al animalito "¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?"

Kushina y Naruto veían con extrañeza a Goku y al perro, en especial al perro por su vestimenta.

 _ **Bueno, decidí quedarme con ustedes, siento que las aventuras que van a vivir serán unas muy locas y quiero ver lo que pasará. Además de que también debo hacerme cargo de unos asuntos…**_

Decía el perro viendo de reojo a Kushina y Mikoto cuando había dicho lo último.

 _ **Y como carta de presentación por haberme autoinvitado a su grupo les prepare un banquete.**_

El perrito decía. Hit y los shinobis veían con extrañeza y una gran gota de sudor apareció en sus cabezas cuando vieron que Goku y Vegeta ya estaban sentados en la mesa tomando varios alimentos.

"Esperen…" decía Kushina dudosa "¿Están seguros de esto?"

 _ **No se preocupe señora Kushina, me lave las patitas antes de preparar todo.**_

Decía el perro haciendo que Kushina viera todo con una cara de palo.

"No me refería precisamente a eso…" decía la pelirroja mientras se giraba hacía sus compañeros ninjas "¿No se les hace raro todo esto?" cuestionaba la Uzumaki al sannin y a la Uchiha.

"¿A qué te refieres Kushina-chan?" preguntaba Mikoto.

"Kushina, vivimos en un mundo en donde tenemos animales que hablan y usan jutsus elementales…" respondía Jiraiya.

Mientras ellos hablaban y ahora Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Goku y con un tazón de ramen caliente listo para comer junto a los saiyajin, Hit se acercaba a donde estaba el perro y veía con interés el periódico.

"¿Puedo?" preguntaba el asesino señalando el periódico.

 _ **Adelante, adelante.**_

Decía el perrito y Hit tomaba el periódico y se sentaba en la mesa.

 _ **¿Taza de café?**_

Preguntaba el perro al asesino del Universo 6.

"Gracias" respondía Hit mientras el perro le servía una taza de café.

"Ok, esto es raro incluso para mi…" decían Kushina, Jiraiya y Mikoto al unísono.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada llamó la atención de los presentes, bueno, solo de los tres ninjas adultos y de Hit, quien dejo de leer el periódico y veía puerta mientras que Goku, Vegeta y Naruto estaban devorando la comida. Mikoto se acercaba a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero en ese momento está se abrió y por ella entraba Jiren quien veía con intriga al perro.

"Nos llaman" decía Jiren haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a la ANBU con máscara de gato.

"Buenos días, vengo con un mensaje para el señor Goku, el señor Vegeta, el señor Hit y el señor Jiren" decía la chica de pelo morado "El consejo requiere su presencia de manera inmediata"

Al decir estas palabras una expresión de seriedad se hizo presente en Mikoto y Jiraiya, mientras que en Kushina se dio una expresión de enojo, casi rayando en el odio.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba Goku viendo a la ANBU mientras devoraba un enorme filete "¿Y no podríamos… munch, munch… ir después?" cuestionaba Goku aun comiendo sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes, incluso a Hit y Jiren, salvo por Vegeta y Naruto quienes estaban ocupados comiendo y no le prestaban atención a lo que sucedía.

"Goku-san, no hables con la boca llena" decía Mikoto con una mirada sombría que Goku vio e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

"Gulp!… hai Mikoto" respondía nervioso el saiyajin.

"Me temo que nuestro consejo es muy persistente, y si no van ahora los seguirán molestando hasta que accedan" decía Jiraiya de manera seria.

"Bah! Que me importan lo que digan esos idiotas" respondía Vegeta terminando de devorar una enorme chuleta.

"Esos malnacidos son unos buenos para nada hambrientos de poder" decía Kushina "Si no tienen cuidado les harán la vida imposible… como a mí y a mi sochi" decía Kushina con veneno y lo último diciéndolo en un susurro que pensó que nadie había logrado escuchar, pero no fue el caso y todos lograron percibir lo que la pelirroja había dicho con un tono de tristeza y amargura.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Goku quien sintió una extraña necesidad de querer ayudar a Kushina por lo que el saiyajin empujó su plato mientras se ponía de pie.

"Bien, en ese caso andando" decía con decisión Goku sorprendiendo a Vegeta pues nunca había visto a su rival dejar de lado la comida por atender otro asunto.

"¿Kakarotto?"

"Vamos Vegeta" Goku veía a su rival "Entre más rápido hagamos esto más rápido podemos regresar para terminar de comer y empezar el entrenamiento"

"Mmph" resoplaba el príncipe "Ve tu solo insecto"

"Ah vamos Vegeta" Goku juntaba sus manos a manera de súplica "Ya escuchaste a ero-sennin"

"Oye!" un peliblanco indignado.

"Lo más seguro es que si solo voy yo no quieran hablar a menos que vayamos todos"

"Goku-san tiene razón, lo más seguro es que quieran verlos a los cuatro y no solo a uno de ustedes" decía Mikoto.

"¿Por qué harían eso?" preguntaba Hit quien seguía leyendo el periódico. Se podían notar en la portada y la parte trasera del periódico unos encabezados por demás curiosos…

 _Tenemos al primer campeón! Termina el gran torneo dimensional! La pelea final que enfrentó al hijo del rey dragón de fuego y al emperador rojo que logra lo imposible se decidió con un sorprendente K.O._

Eso decía la parte frontal mientras que en la parte de atrás…

 _ATENCIÓN! Se aproxima un torneo como ningún otro! Los Héroes, Heroínas y Justicieros de distintos lugares se toparán para definir al más fuerte y habilidoso de entre una amplia gama de participantes. Los mantendremos informados._

"Interesante…" decía Hit terminando de leer los artículos que le llamaron la atención.

"Como Kushina dijo, los miembros del consejo estudiantil y los consejeros del hokage son personas que solo buscan el beneficio propio" explicaba Jiraiya.

"Esos bastardos harán lo que sea por tenerlos a ustedes bajo su control" interrumpía Kushina hablando con un tono venenoso "Tengan cuidado de no caer en sus asquerosas manos… harán lo que este a su alcance para que ustedes se vuelvan sus armas"

"JA! Que lo intenten esos idiotas" decía Vegeta "Nadie tratara de convertirme a mí en su títere"

"Gracias por el consejo Kushina!" decía Goku con una sonrisa "No te preocupes, estaremos bien"

"En ese caso andando" decía Jiraiya mientras que los shinobis se preparaban para ir también a la sala del consejo.

"¿Ustedes van a venir?" preguntaba Jiren.

"Así es" contestaba Mikoto "Debemos estar presentes nosotros también, Jiraiya-sama por ser un sannin y estar en la aldea en este momento; Kushina-chan porque es la líder del clan Uzumaki y yo por ser la líder del clan Uchiha" explicaba la Uchiha.

"Ya veo…" decía Goku.

"Perdemos tiempo, vayamos ya" decía Vegeta.

"Bien, en ese caso agárrense de mí, usare la teletransportación" decía Goku poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente mientras ofrecía su mano. Hit y Jiren simplemente tomaron cada uno el hombro de Goku y Vegeta veía con molestia la mano de su rival "Vamos Vegeta, nos estamos tardando"

"Eres un…" decía Vegeta resignándose y tomando la mano de Goku.

Justo cuando lo hizo los cuatro desaparecieron de golpe ya que Goku tenía localizada la energía del viejo hokage.

Acto seguido los shinobis desaparecieron en un Shunshin con Kushina tomando a Naruto con ella.

Y así el perrito fue el único que se había quedado en la casa. El canino se subió de nuevo en la mesa y volvía a leer el periódico con tranquilidad. Escena curiosa la de ver a un perro leyendo el diario.

*Stomp* *Stomp*

Cuando de repente unos ruidos se escucharon fuera de la casa y fueron detectados por el perrito que dejaba de leer el periódico y se subía a un sillón para se asomaba por una ventana. Lo que vio fue a un grupo de cinco ANBU inspeccionando la casa por fuera. La diferencia con los demás ANBU era que estos llevaban unas máscaras totalmente blancas.

"Hagamos esto rápido antes de que esos monstruos regresen" decía el que parecía ser el líder.

"Recuerden tomar todo lo que parezca de valor y que sea beneficioso para Danzo-sama"

 _ **Ara, ara… demonios ya se me pegó el tic verbal de esas locas… como sea, al parecer tenemos unos invitados no deseados… Sigh, bueno, qué se le va a hacer.**_

Los cinco ninjas se acercaron a la puerta y la derribaron de una patada, pero antes de entrar a la casa se toparon con el perrito quien los veía de frente.

"¿Un perro?" preguntaba uno de los ANBU.

"Ignórenlo y concéntrense en la misión" decía el líder, pero de repente los cinco ANBU sintieron un fuerte escalofrío y veían al pequeño perrito el cual seguía viéndolos…

 **(Sala del consejo)**

Dentro de la sala ya se encontraban todos los líderes de los clanes de la aldea, teniendo a Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Hiashi, Shibi y Asuma presentes con los asientos de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha aún sin sus representantes.

Por otro lado, estaban también los consejeros del hokage, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, y los miembros del consejo civil.

Todos esperaban la aparición de los cuatro guerreros misteriosos que habían llegado con anterioridad a la aldea. Los rumores se habían corrido rápido y ahora todos los civiles y shinobis sabían de la existencia de 4 seres de apariencia exótica y que al parecer eran fuertes ya que cada uno logro vencer a dos oponentes poderosos en una prueba que el hokage había preparado para ellos.

Con esto en mente los tres ancianos no podían esperar a conocer a los famosos guerreros y hacer lo posible por tenerlos bajo su mando, en especial cierto anciano de cara vendada.

' _Si estos "guerreros" resultan ser fuertes tomare control de los cuatro y podré hacerme con el puesto de hokage y luego los usare para controlar las demás aldeas y ser el líder supremo de las Naciones Elementales'_

Eran los pensamientos ilusos del halcón de guerra.

Lo que le espera al pobre diablo.

*Fiuush*

La aparición repentina de los cuatro guerreros a la mitad de la sala sorprendió a propios y extraños, más que nada por la similitud que esa técnica tenía con el Hiraishin del difunto y amado cuarto hokage, llamando poderosamente la atención de los consejeros decrépitos.

El rostro de los miembros del consejo civil y el de los ancianos era de sorpresa total, por no decir miedo también, al ver la apariencia de los cuatro recién llegados. En especial la de Hit y Jiren.

La sala se sumergió en un silencio profundo tanto que no reaccionaron cuando Kushina, Naruto, Mikoto y Jiraiya llegaron a la sala y las dos mujeres procedieron a tomar asiento en los puestos que le correspondía a cada una.

Hiruzen, al ver que todos estaban presentes, estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

"¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?!"

Fue interrumpido de manera brusca por el grito de una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que casi deja sordos a todos los presentes.

"Hokage-sama rápido, deshágase de esos fenómenos cuanto antes!" continuaba gritando de manera histérica la mujer.

"MEBUKI SILENCIO!" rugía el hokage de manera autoritaria haciendo callar a la mujer quien se asustó por el instinto asesino que Hiruzen había lanzado contra ella.

"…"

La sala de nuevo se sumergió en un silencio total hasta que cierto príncipe saiyajin dio un paso al frente.

"Bien viejo mono, ¿para qué nos necesitaban?" preguntaba Vegeta haciendo que más de uno se indignara por la forma en la que el saiyajin de baja estatura se dirigía hacía su líder.

"Oye fenómeno, ten más respeto cuando te dirijas a Hokage-sama" gritaba un civil, dueño de unos negocios de dudosa legalidad, viendo al príncipe.

"Hokage-sama, debería ejecutar a este imbécil por dirigirse así hacía usted" decía un civil con sobrepeso miembro del consejo.

"A ustedes nadie les habló insectos" decía Vegeta con una mirada molesta dirigida hacía los civiles.

La expresión del príncipe saiyajin intimidó a los civiles y a los ancianos del consejo, aunque Danzo estaba más maravillado que nada al sentir el poder de Vegeta, aunque la realidad que Vegeta no había liberado ni una pizca de poder y todo era intimidación pura.

"Tranquilo Vegeta" decía Goku intentando calmar a su mejor amigo "Jiji, ¿para qué nos mandaron llamar?" preguntaba Goku.

"Nosotros los mandamos llamar" interrumpía Homura viendo de manera analítica a los cuatro guerreros.

"Supimos de su llegada a la aldea y que fueron aceptados en nuestras filas militares y exigimos saber que pueden ofrecernos" Koharu decía intentando sonar imponente.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Pero nadie contestaba a los ancianos los cuales comenzaron a impacientarse.

"Oye viejo mono" hablaba Vegeta con una voz seria viendo al hokage "¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntaba el saiyajin de nuevo al Sarutobi.

Los ancianos antiguos compañeros de Hiruzen se indignaron al ser ignorados por los cuatro guerreros y los demás.

"Verán, yo no llamé a esta reunión" decía el hokage.

"¿Entonces?" cuestionaba Vegeta.

"Nosotros llamamos a esta reunión" decía Danzo "Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores" el Shimura veía con una mirada penetrante a los cuatro guerreros.

Goku y compañía pudieron detectar una energía oscura provenir del viejo vendado.

Por otro lado, Kushina apretó sus puños mientras que veía con odio a los ancianos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Goku.

"No tengo porque hacerle caso a un inepto como tú" contestaba de manera cortante Vegeta.

Danzo solo mantuvo la vista fija en Vegeta. De manera imperceptible para casi todos el Shimura hizo uso de su malograda adquisición e intento someter al saiyajin en su técnica de control mental total.

Palabra clave: _intento_.

Vegeta pudo percibir, al igual que los otros tres guerreros, el flujo de energía que salía del ojo vendado del anciano y que se dirigía hacia él. En cuanto hizo contacto y al percibir cuales eran sus intenciones, Vegeta desapareció de golpe.

*Fiuush*

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¿A dónde fue?"

Eran las preguntas que hacían los presentes de parte de los civiles y los ninjas.

*Crack!*

"Argh!"

Y de repente el sonido de algo siendo azotado hizo que todos se giraran al origen del ruido solo para encontrarse con Vegeta quien tenía a Danzo tomado por la cabeza y restregándosela contra la mesa.

"¿Qué intentabas hacer insecto?" preguntaba Vegeta con seriedad viendo al anciano mientras los demás guardaban silencio debido al miedo y la impresión. Todo por la expresión furiosa del saiyajin. Solo Goku, Hit y Jiren se mantenían calmados.

"Señor Vegeta, deténgase por favor!" pedía Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi" hablaba Jiren llamando la atención de todos mientras que Vegeta seguía sometiendo al halcón de guerra y ponía más presión "Se supone que tú eres el líder, ¿no es así?" preguntaba el miembro de las Tropas del Orgullo.

"Así es…" decía de manera no muy segura Hiruzen quien seguía preocupado por la situación actual.

"Porque no lo parece" decía ahora Hit "Por lo que hemos visto dejas que tus consejeros abusen de su poder"

"Eso no es cierto!" intentaba hablar Homura.

"Están en lo cierto" interrumpía Jiraiya "Sensei, debe recuperar el control del consejo, con todo respeto, pero ha dejado que el consejo civil y los consejeros se hicieran con mucho poder e influencia"

"Silencio Jiraiya" ahora hablaba Koharu.

"No!" Kushina se entrometía en la plática "Ustedes bastardos arruinaron mi vida y la de mi hijo, todo por su enfermiza obsesión de querer tener todo el poder"

"Guarda silencio Uzumaki o nos veremos en la necesidad de cancelar nuestro acuerdo y pasaras a ser nuestra máquina de crías" decía Homura con una expresión codiciosa.

Al escuchar esto, Kushina casi explotaba por el enojo, pero de repente Goku aparecía detrás de ella y ponía su mano en su hombro, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

"Kushina, tranquila" decía Goku, pero la pelirroja apartó la mano del saiyajin de manera brusca.

"NO! ESTOS BASTARDOS ME TIENEN HARTA!" gritaba la pelirroja, pero fue golpeada levemente en el cuello por Goku haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

"Perdón Kushina" decía Goku "Aunque tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?" se preguntaba Goku.

Mientras, Vegeta seguía sometiendo a Danzo y se acercó al rostro del anciano vendado.

"Escúchame insecto, lo que intentabas hacer no lo vuelvas a intentar o acabare contigo" decía Vegeta mientras ponía más fuerza lastimando más a Danzo para luego dejarlo libre.

El príncipe entonces procedió a regresar al lado de Hit y Jiren quienes veían con seriedad los acontecimientos.

Mientras se daba este intercambio, Goku veía con preocupación a Kushina al momento que Mikoto estaba a su lado. El Son decidió utilizar la técnica para leer la memoria en Kushina para descubrir porque su odio hacía el consejo y su actitud reacia.

"Perdón por invadir tu privacidad Kushina" decía Goku mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja y una luz blanca se hacía presente.

Los civiles y los ancianos veían con asombro y horror creyendo que iba a hacer algo dañino, por lo que comenzaron a gritar y estaban sacando de quicio a los presentes, salvo Goku que estaba concentrado viendo las memorias de Kushina.

Podía ver todo lo que la mujer había vivido desde que era una niña. Como fue elegida como la segunda contenedora del Zorro de Nueve Colas, como llego a Konoha y tuvo dificultades para adaptarse, como conoció a Minato de quien luego se enamoraría y con quien tendría a Naruto.

También vio sobre el ataque del Kyuubi el 10 de octubre quince años atrás.

Pero lo que en verdad dejo atónito a Goku e hizo que se enfureciera fue un recuerdo en específico.

 **(Flashback – Recuerdo de Kushina, días después del ataque del Kyuubi)**

 _Nos encontramos en la sala del consejo en donde se encontraba el recién reinstaurado Hiruzen, en compañía de los tres ancianos consejeros y los líderes de los clanes. Ese día también resultó ser la fundación del consejo civil por lo que por primera vez había civiles en la reunión._

 _Esto últimos veían con odio al pequeño bebé que estaba en brazos de la Uzumaki._

 _Kushina tenía consigo a su recién nacido hijo Naruto. El pequeño era una viva imagen de su padre con la única diferencia siendo las marcas que se asemejaban a unos bigotes en sus mejillas._

" _DEBEMOS MATAR A ESE DEMONIO!" gritaba un shinobi cualquiera siendo apoyado por otros ninjas que francamente no nos importa saber sus nombres, y por los civiles que apenas estaban en su primera reunión del consejo y ya se sentían más importantes que el hokage._

 _Kushina solo veía desesperanzada como varios querían ver muerto a su hijo de apenas unos días. Es como si se olvidaran que es el hijo de Minato al cual varios idolatraban al punto de la obsesión y solo vieran al Kyuubi. Le dolía ver que no confiaban en el sello que su difunto marido había usado y por el cual se había sacrificado._

" _SUFICIENTE" gritaba Hiruzen liberando su instinto asesino con el cual logro silenciar todo el caos e hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacía él "No quiero que vuelvan a sugerir el matar al hijo de Minato"_

 _Los shinobis y civiles que querían ver muerto al pequeño Naruto guardaron silencio de mala gana, pero aún lanzaban miradas de desprecio a Kushina y el pequeño bebé rubio._

 _La reunión para saber qué hacer con la situación actual seguía su curso, hasta el punto en el que los civiles fueron retirados para hablar sobre la situación militar de la aldea._

" _Propongo que metamos a Kushina en el plan de restauración de clanes y que me entreguen al hijo de Minato para volverlo un arma para la aldea así recuperaremos poder militar de manera rápida" proponía la vieja momia de Danzo para horror de Kushina y Hiruzen, así como de los demás líderes, salvo algunas excepciones como Fugaku y otros líderes menores._

" _Por supuesto que no!" decía Hiruzen cabreado con Danzo por haber propuesto esa barbaridad._

" _Hiruzen, entiende que es lo mejor, así tendremos más Uzumakis que puedan contener al zorro por si algo le llegara a pasar a su actual portador" explicaba el hombre de la cicatriz con calma esperando que los demás apoyaran su idea y por el momento solo los otros dos ancianos consejeros y Fugaku estaban de su lado._

" _¿A costa de la libertad de una persona a la qué quieres convertir en una máquina de crías?" cuestionaba Hiruzen con enojo "No sé quién te creas Danzo, pero aquí el que toma la última decisión soy yo y me niego a hacer lo que tú pides, ¿Entendido?" decía con seriedad el hokage._

 _Lo dicho por Hiruzen cabreo a Danzo y los ancianos quienes querían tener un ejército de Uzumakis a su disposición, y a Fugaku quien quería tirarse a Kushina para así tener hijos con sangre Uzumaki y Uchiha._

 _La pelirroja, mientras tanto, estaba aliviada y le daba una mirada de agradecimiento a Hiruzen._

" _¿No entiendes que debemos recuperarnos cuanto antes de la tragedia Hiruzen?" preguntaba Koharu._

" _¿Y ustedes no entienden que son solo simples consejeros y que YO soy SU líder?" rebatía el hokage._

" _Entonces hagamos una votación" proponía Homura "Debido a nuestra falta de personal la kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki deberá tomar más misiones hasta que nuestra situación se estabilice"_

" _Pero… pero…" decía Kushina._

" _Sin peros, no importa si debes cuidar a esa… cosa" decía la anciana con una mirada dura._

" _¿Quién está de acuerdo?" preguntaba Danzo y casi todos levantaron las manos pues sabían bien que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible "Está decidido" decía el viejo de la cicatriz tomando un papel y dándoselo a Hiruzen para que la firmara._

 _El viejo hokage suspiraba mientras veía con una mirada de culpa a Kushina._

" _Perdóname Kushina, pero te prometo que cuando todo acabe podrás estar con tu hijo" decía el Sarutobi mientras firmaba la petición que convenientemente Danzo ya tenía lista y la pelirroja se resignaba._

 _Por lo menos todo acabaría rápido y podría pasar tiempo con su sochi…_

" _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!"_

 _Pero de repente el grito de Hiruzen llamó la atención de todos._

" _Buah! Buah!" y el pequeño Naruto lloraba debido al susto y Kushina trataba de calmarlo._

" _Danzo, Homura, Koharu, ¿Qué diablos es esto?" preguntaba furioso el kage viendo a los tres ancianos._

" _El documento qu firmaste" respondía con simpleza Danzo._

" _En el cual se estipula que Kushina Uzumaki deberá tomar por lo menos una misión por día" explicaba Koharu con los ojos cerrados._

" _De lo contrario será sometida al programa de restauración de clanes y obligada a dar a luz a una nueva generación Uzumaki" decía Homura con seriedad como si fuera un honor enorme y un sacrificio que él debía hacer._

 _Lo dicho por los ancianos rompió el corazón de Kushina y horrorizo a los demás mientras que Hiruzen se maldecía por haber sido tan idiota._

 _Y desde ese día Kushina se vio obligada a tomar misión tras misión sin descanso, descuidando a Naruto al punto de pasar poco tiempo a su lado y sin poder protegerlo de los maltratos y ataques de los civiles y algunos ninjas. La pelirroja lloraba puesto que no convivía con su hijo y la relación de ambos se había deteriorado, aunque el rubio no odiaba a su madre pues el hokage le decía que lo hacía para protegerlos a ambos._

 **(Fin del flashback/recuerdo de Kushina)**

Goku alejó su mano poco a poco de la cabeza de Kushina mientras que una sombre cubría sus ojos.

Vegeta, Hit y Jiren pudieron sentir el aumento de poder del Son mayor y antes de que pudieran hablar uno de los ancianos se adelantó a hablar.

"Si usted, Son Goku, es fuerte como lo dicen los demás entonces será sometido al plan de restauración de clanes para que podamos tener ninjas fuertes en nuestras filas" decía Koharu con codicia de poder hacerse con un grupo elite de guerreros.

Pero nadie pudo prevenir lo que pasaría después. Ni siquiera los guerreros.

*Tzzz!*

"Muere"

*Fuum!*

"Pero qué!"

"Argh!"

Y es que de la nada Goku se había transformado en Super Saiyajin y le daba una mirada de muerte a los ancianos los cuales se estremecieron ante tal poder y presencia. Luego el saiyajin transformado procedió a levantar su mano y disparo una bola de ki la cual se dirigió directo a Koharu y cuando impacto había matado a la anciana ante la mirada atónita y de horror de los presentes, salvo por Vegeta, Hit y Jiren que solo veían con sorpresa las acciones de Goku.

"Se atrevieron a arruinar la vida de dos personas por su ambición de poder" decía con una voz fría Goku estremeciendo a todos.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" gritaba Homura quien logró reunir valor para encarar al saiyajin "Serás ejecutado por tu osad…"

*Fuum!*

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una segunda esfera de ki le impacto matándolo al instante. Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

"Silencio" decía de manera cortante Goku ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Danzo el cual se estremeció.

Goku procedió a levantar su mano en dirección del anciano cuando una mano enguantada tomaba la muñeca del saiyajin de naranja.

"Son Goku, es suficiente" Jiren había intervenido para detener a Goku el cual lo veía con seriedad.

"Kakarotto, tu normalmente no actúas así" Vegeta se acercaba a donde estaba Goku "¿Qué te sucede insecto?" decía con su clásico tacto el príncipe.

"Sigh" Goku suspiraba y deshacía la transformación sorprendiendo a todos, salvo por los cuatro que habían visto los recuerdos del saiyajin, aunque la sorpresa estaba presente por el poder innato de Goku "Perdí el control por un momento, me disculpo"

"La transformación fue instantánea, no liberaste energía de más así que no se detectó más allá de esta habitación" decía Hit "No hay peligro que todo el mundo la haya sentido"

Goku veía agradecido a Hit por la explicación mientras que por dentro estaba aliviado de no haber destruido el lugar al transformarse.

"¿Qué viste Kakarotto?" preguntaba Vegeta.

"Les cuento después" decía Goku viendo a sus tres amigos y luego viendo a Danzo.

"MATÓ A LOS HONORABLES ANCIANOS!" gritaba el civil con sobrepeso "HOKAGE-SAMA DEBEMOS EJECU… ARHG!"

*Plow*

Gritaba el civil cuando su cabeza explotó de repente y detrás de su ahora cuerpo decapitado estaba Hit quien se limpiaba los nudillos.

"Basta de tonterías, Son Goku no suele reaccionar así" decía Hit viendo con seriedad a todos.

"No apoyo los asesinatos a sangre fría, pero el asesino del Universo 6 tiene razón" decía Jiren viendo a Goku "En el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote jamás habías actuado así, ¿Qué te pasó Son Goku?"

"Les contare cuando regresemos a nuestra casa" respondía Goku con seriedad y ahora veía a Hiruzen "Me llevare a Kushina y Naruto conmigo y los protegeré, cosa que veo usted no logró hacer en estos años" la frialdad con la que Goku hablaba dejo atónitos a los shinobis.

"Usted no puede llevarse a nuestros ninjas, ellos deben trabajar por la gloria de Konoha" decía Danzo. Goku solo le dedico una mirada de muerte al viejo que lo dejó callado y luego regreso a ver a Hiruzen.

"Tienen razón, has perdido autoridad, viejo" decía Goku "Debes hacer algo al respecto o perderás el poco respeto que me queda hacía ti y no me voy a disculpar por la muerte de los otros dos"

Goku entonces procedía a tomar a una inconsciente Kushina entre sus brazos y tomaba a Naruto del hombro el cual no salía del asombro.

"Cualquiera que intente hacerles daño se las verá conmigo" advertía Goku viendo específicamente a Danzo y luego desapareció con su técnica de teletransportación dejando la sala en un silencio tenso.

…

…

…

"Ese insecto nos dejó aquí!"

Decía Vegeta enojado mientras que un aura blanca lo rodeaba y salía disparado rompiendo el techo.

Hit y Jiren solamente comenzaron a flotar y salieron por el mismo agujero que había hecho Vegeta.

Y los shinobis se mantuvieron en silencio. Cabe decir que los civiles estaban inconscientes.

"Que fuerza"

"Increíble"

Era lo que decían los shinobis viendo lo que había sucedido y las manchas negras en donde estaban los ancianos consejeros.

Mientras que Jiraiya y Mikoto decidieron salir para ir a la casa de los guerreros.

Hiruzen se mantenía callado pensando en lo que había dicho Goku, y tenía razón. Debía dejar de ser mangoneado por lo civiles y los ninjas que solo buscaban su beneficio propio.

El Profesor debía regresar.

Mientras que cada uno estaba en lo suyo nadie se percató cuando Danzo salió de la sala con una mirada furiosa.

' _Esos malditos… me asegurare de controlarlos… los haré mis soldados y con esa fuerza dominare el mundo'_

Eran los pensamientos de la vieja momia, sin saber que esto traería su propia muerte a manos de uno de los cuatro guerreros.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo es este fic.**

 **De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela ha estado muy pesada en este inicio de semestre.**

 **Bueno, con respecto a los harems me he decidido por unas chicas así que aquí van las nuevas integrantes:**

 **Konan, Mabui, Mei y Rangiku con Goku.**

 **Kurenai, Unohana, Kaguya (Kuroinu), Claudia y Katerea, Najenda con Vegeta.**

 **Kyouka con Jiren.**

 **Maya y Ophis con Hit.**

 **Y voy a sacar a Hana de la lista. Todavía falta decidir a las demás mujeres, pero lo dejaremos para después y luego de pensar en las demás chicas.**

 **También explicare en el próximo capítulo otras cosas del harem y el por qué ciertas chicas están específicamente con ciertos guerreros.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Las piedras: Gracias. Busco escribir cosas que sorprendan por ser inesperadas.**

 **Son Gogetto Sparda: Gracias.**

 **Guest: Bueno, respecto a Konan las razones que han puesto otros lectores me parecen buenas para dejar a Konan con Goku y Claudia, bueno, es para que el harem no sea tan grande para el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja.**

 **THE CROW 88: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Goku será serio cuando se requiera, eso sin dudarlo. Mmm… es que Claudia no la veo con Goku… PERO puedo cambiar de opinión antes de llegar al arco de Kuroinu.**

 **ThonyCvs: Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Neopercival: Es que quiero hacer que Goku sea serio cuando se requiera, contando que se dio cuenta en el canon que su deseo de pelear con gente poderosa puso en peligro los universos pues aquí se pondrá las pilas cuando se requiera. Y pues, el perrito, jejeje… siiii.**

 **3678: Oh trust me pal, Jiren and Kaguya will interact, sooner than you expect. And Orochimaru, yeah, poor fool will have a very nasty surprise if he tries something against the warriors.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Será gracioso verlo en varios animes. Eso de Natsu contra Issei… ¿pequeño guiño de algo en un futuro?**

 **XXXTekashi: Gracias por el apoyo. ¿Solo cuatro? No, esas eran las que tentativamente entrarían al harem. Goku tendrá más, puedes checar la lista de los capítulos previos, aunque presentan cambios y pueden seguir sufriendo cambios conforme avanza el fic.**

 **Dark-Dukemon-14: Gracias por el apoyo. Si, quiero hacer a Goku más serio en algunos casos, cuando se requiera, como lo que se vio en ese capítulo o cuando ayudo a Kushina en su misión. Al pobre Orochimaru le va a ir como en feria. Y los Akatsuki, si, algunos serán derrotados por los guerreros. Y Danzo, pronto, muy pronto será su fin. ¿Solo Itachi? Con el harem de Goku Gohan y Goten tendrán mamás y hermanos y hermanas nuevos! Tan solo piensa en Itachi, Naruto y Rias!**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Janek Gra: I won't. He is, at least for me, one of the strongest beings in all the anime franchises, I mean, just look how easy he can erase universes, literally with just the snap of his fingers. Although have a look at the new trailer of the new saga for the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Game… it seems they want to make Zeno face Merged Zamasu and some demons. Let's just hope they don't end up making them control or even defeat the small King of All.**

 **Special: Gracias por el apoyo amigo. ¿Vegeta y Wendy? Suenta tan loco que podría funcionar, la verdad. Voy a pensarlo porque también soy fanático del NaWen y tenía planeado en primera instancia que Wendy estuviera emparejada con Natsu y que además fuera hija adoptada de Goku. Pero me lo voy a pensar… puede que salga algo interesante allí.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Dragon Ball, Naruto y cualquier otra serie franquicia que aparezca no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Inicia el entrenamiento para los Exámenes Chunin! La primera misión de Vegeta!**

 **(Casa de los guerreros)**

Luego de lo acontecido en la reunión con el consejo y de que Goku reaccionará de manera violenta matando a dos de los "venerables" ancianos, el saiyajin de vestimenta naranja llegaba a su casa gracias a la teletransportación y traía cargando a una inconsciente Kushina y Naruto estaba a su lado el cual no salía del trance en el que se encontraba.

"Fiuu… que bueno que ya se acabó eso…" decía Goku mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

Goku iba a proceder a entrar a la casa cuando se detuvo de repente al ver como el pequeño perrito estaba rellenando un agujero en el patio.

"¿Pasó algo?" preguntaba Goku viendo al perro.

 _ **Oh, hola.**_

Contestaba el canino.

 _ **Nop. No pasó nada de interés por aquí…**_

Decía el perrito mientras terminaba su labor y pisaba con sus patitas la zona que había excavado.

"Ah, ok, en ese caso nos vemos dentro" decía Goku con seriedad mientras se daba la vuelta.

 _ **¿Ocurrió algo?**_

Preguntaba el perro.

Goku veía se detuvo mientras levantaba su mirada hacía el cielo y luego procedía a ver a Kushina que seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos y la sostenía de manera nupcial. Para ese momento Naruto ya había salido del shock y veía con preocupación a su madre.

"Si, las cosas se pusieron tensas en la sala del concejo" decía Goku "¿Podría contarte dentro? Necesito dejar a Kushina en un lugar para que pueda descansar" decía el saiyajin viendo a la pelirroja.

 _ **Claro.**_

Decía el perrito viendo como Goku asentía y procedía a entrar a la casa.

 _ **Son Goku.**_

El pelinegro se detuvo al escuchar la voz del canino.

 _ **Eres un buen hombre, no olvides eso. Si quieres ayudar a alguien no te detengas y sigue lo que dicte tu corazón.**_

"Lo haré" decía Goku con una sonrisa mientras los demás iban llegando.

Vegeta, Hit y Jiren llegaban luego de volar por un corto tiempo. A su vez, Jiraiya y Mikoto aparecían en un shunshin. Los presentes fueron recibidos por Goku y Naruto, con el saiyajin asintiendo mientras que Naruto se acercaba con Jiraiya.

Luego todos entraron a la casa con el perrito entrando de último junto a Mikoto luego de que el canino saltara a los brazos de la Uchiha quien lo recibía gustosa y comenzaba a acariciar su pelaje.

Pero si Goku hubiera prestado atención, o si los demás que llegaron después hubieran prestado atención, habrían visto una mano y una máscara que anteriormente era totalmente blanca, pero que ahora tenía manchas rojas, que salían desde la tierra…

 **(Dentro de la casa)**

Goku al entrar procedía a poner a Kushina sobre el sofá para que descansara mientras que Vegeta se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa y se llevó la grata sorpresa de que la comida seguía caliente.

El príncipe no lo espero y se sentó para seguir comiendo mientras que Goku veía también la comida y se acercaba para seguir devorando los alimentos.

"¿Cómo es que la comida sigue caliente?" preguntaba Jiraiya intrigado.

"¿Acaso importa?" preguntaba por su parte Goku "¿Por qué no nos acompañan?"

Mientras Goku invitaba a los tres ninjas a comer Hit y Jiren se sentaban y también tomaban varios alimentos y comenzaban a comer, aunque de una manera más moderada que los saiyajin.

"¿Están bien con eso?" preguntaba la pelinegra.

"Claro, adelante, siéntanse libres de comer lo que quieran!" decía Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que los tres ninjas sonrieran y procedieran a sentarse.

"Itadakimasu!" y con eso los tres ninjas también tomaban algunos alimentos para comer, con Naruto tomando otro tazón caliente de ramen.

Unos momentos después, y luego de que Goku y Vegeta acabaran con casi toda la comida, ya todos habían acabado de comer y solo esperaban a que Kushina despertara, hasta que Vegeta se dio cuenta de un último plato de comida presente en la mesa.

"Oye Kakarotto, ¿Dejaste un plato de comida completo?" preguntaba incrédulo el príncipe pues sabía muy bien que su rival no dejaba ningún plato sin comer.

Mientras esa interacción se daba Hit y Jiren tuvieron la decencia de llevar los platos al lavadero en donde el perrito esperaba. Una vez hecho eso Jiren salió de la casa para seguir meditando mientras que Hit se volvía a sentar en la mesa con una taza de café y el periódico a su lado.

"Oh, no es para mí Vegeta, es para Kushina una vez que despierte" decía el saiyajin de curioso peinado sorprendiendo más a su rival pues nunca compartía su comida ni le guardaba un plato a alguien más, ni siquiera a Bills.

"Mmm… ¿qué?" pero fueron interrumpidos por Kushina quien comenzaba a levantarse "¿En dónde estoy?" se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y veía a su alrededor, encontrándose con su amiga Mikoto y Jiraiya quienes la veían.

"Kaa-chan!" y de repente Kushina era tacleada por Naruto quien la abrazaba con fuerza sorprendiendo a la pelirroja la cual solo devolvía el abrazo.

"Kushi-chan! Es bueno ver que despertaste" decía Mikoto mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"Miko-chan, ¿en dónde estamos?" preguntaba la Uzumaki a la Uchiha.

"Estamos en la casa de Goku-san y los demás" respondía la pelinegra.

"Espera! ¡¿Y la reunión con el consejo?!" preguntaba preocupada Kushina.

"Por eso no te angusties" interrumpía Jiraiya "Ya todo se arregló y no tienes porque ya nada de qué preocuparte"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntaba Kushina.

"Que Goku te explique" le respondía Jiraiya a la pelirroja la cual veía dudosa al mencionado quien se acercaba.

"Kushina, me disculpo" decía Goku quien se inclinaba confundiendo a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba la Uzumaki.

"En la reunión cuando perdiste el control yo te noquee" revelaba Goku "Y luego de eso me dio curiosidad la forma en la que habías reaccionado…"

Kushina solo recordaba cómo se había comportado cuando perdió el control de sus emociones e iba a hablar cuando Goku seguía explicando lo que había pasado.

"Así que usé una técnica mía para ver los recuerdos y vi tus memorias" revelaba Goku sorprendiendo a Kushina la cual comenzaba a molestarse por lo que había hecho Goku.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de gritarle a Goku.

"Y luego de eso me molesté por lo que esos ancianos querían hacerte, así que perdí por un momento el control de mis emociones… y los maté"

¡!

Kushina se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar lo que había hecho Goku. La Uzumaki no podía creer lo que decía el saiyajin.

"¿Qué estás?" trataba de decir Kushina, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicarlo.

"Escucha Kushina, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal por haber invadido tu privacidad y por haber usado mi técnica en ti sin tu permiso" comenzaba a decir Goku con un tono serio "Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, y por ello me gustaría devolverte el favor y que veas tú mis recuerdos" ofrecía Goku.

"Yo… yo… no sé" intentaba decir Kushina.

"Vamos kaa-chan" interrumpía Naruto a su madre "el señor Goku es alguien de confianza y si llegas a ver sus recuerdos verás que lo que digo es verdad" decía el rubio.

"Está bien sochi, si tú lo dices" respondía Kushina con una sonrisa "En ese caso adelante, pero si me llegas a hacer algo raro juro que te moleré a golpes" decía la pelirroja viendo de manera seria a Goku.

El saiyajin, por su parte, asentía, aunque ligeramente nervioso por la amenaza de la Uzumaki.

"Bien, hagámoslo entonces" decia Goku mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Kushina y procedía a aplicar la técnica que anteriormente había usado en Naruto, Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Mikoto.

¡!

Y luego de terminar Goku retiraba su mano y los presentes podían ver como Kushina tenía una mirada de sorpresa total. La pelirroja había visto toda la vida de Goku, al igual que los demás que habían pasado por la técnica.

Vio todo desde sus primeros años de la vida del saiyajin hasta lo más reciente que incluye el final del torneo del poder, la llegada a Konoha y lo que había pasado hasta la reunión con los consejeros.

"*Sob*… *sob*" y eso fue lo que termino por llamar la atención de Kushina quie comenzaba a lagrimear preocupando a los tres ninjas presentes y a Goku mientras Vegeta solo alzaba una ceja.

"¿Kushina?"

"¿Kaa-chan?"

"Kushi-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Preguntaban los tres ninjas al momento que Mikoto se acercaba a su amiga.

¡!

Pero de un momento a otro Kushina se abalanzaba sobre Goku y le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras comenzaba a soltar más lágrimas.

"¿Kushina?" preguntaba desconcertado Goku.

"Gracias…" susurraba Kushina "Gracias… gracias… gracias!" seguía diciendo la pelirroja ahora más fuerte.

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" preguntaba sin entender las cosas Goku.

Los demás también se hacían la misma pregunta, aunque Jiraiya y Mikoto se daban una idea.

"Por lo que hiciste, por haber acabado con esas dos malditas momias… y por haber dicho que protegerías a mi sochi" decía la pelirroja mientras le ganaba la emoción.

"¿Mmm?" pero el saiyajin estaba confundido "No entiendo sí solo dije que los protegería a ambos de cualquier peligro, aunque aún me siento algo mal por haber matado a esos dos ancianos" decía Goku con una combinación de remordimiento y genuina confusión.

"Por eso mismo Goku" decía Jiraiya viendo la interacción entre los dos adultos "¿Viste los recuerdos de Kushina, cierto?" preguntaba el peliblanco.

"Si" respondía con simpleza el saiyajin.

"Entonces sabes lo de la condición por demás injusta en la que se encontraba Kushina en donde la amenazaron con obligarla a convertirla en una máquina de bebés todo para hacerse con soldados fieles" decía Mikoto con veneno al recordar que a ella también en algún momento le querían poner la misma condición, pero desistieron al preferir manipular a Sasuke.

"Si" volvía a responder de manera simple Goku.

"La acción que hiciste hace rato en el consejo sirvió para que Kushina y Naruto pudieran por fin tomar un respiro" empezaba a explicar Jiraiya "Si estoy en lo cierto también viste los recuerdos del gaki, ¿no?" cuestionaba el sannin.

"Si… también los vi" decía Goku con una mirada seria al recordar cuando reviso las memorias del rubio de bigotes y en ellas veía como era maltratado en la aldea al punto de llegar a sufrir agresiones físicas.

"Con tu declaración en el consejo les dejaste en claro que ambos están ahora bajo tu protección y ahora no tienen por qué preocuparse de que les hagan daño" terminaba de decir Jiraiya.

"Pero… aún me siento mal por dejar que la ira me controlara y por haber matado a sangre fría a esos dos ancianos…" decía con culpabilidad Goku.

"No te sientas mal Goku-kun" interrumpía de repente Mikoto con seriedad sorprendiendo a Goku quien se giraba a verla mientras que Kushina parecía empezar a calmarse.

"¿Mikoto?" el saiyajin de vestimentas naranjas veía con intriga a Mikoto quien tenía una mirada seria.

"Esos dos eran unas personas terribles" decía la Uchiha "Siempre decía que todo lo que hacían lo hacían por el bien de la aldea, pero la realidad era que solo buscaban tener el poder para ellos mismos y hacían cualquier cosa, por más horrible que fuera y sin importar a quienes terminaban por afectar, para hacerse con ese poder, igual que Danzo" decía la mujer pelinegra con veneno en su voz haciendo que Kushina se tensara mientras seguía abrazando a Goku y Jiraiya pusiera una mirada seria.

"¿Ese insecto con la cara vendada?" Vegeta se metía a la conversación.

"Ese sujeto no es de fiar" intervenía Hit desde su lugar mientras leía el periódico y tomaba café.

"Yo también sentí una energía maliciosa venir de él" decía Goku con seriedad.

"Es un miserable" Kushina exclamaba mientras que se separaba poco a poco de Goku.

"Kaa-chan" Naruto se acercaba a donde estaba la pelirroja y esta lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras besaba su frente.

"Sochi…"

*Grrr*

Pero como toda buena situación emocional, está debía ser interrumpida de manera abrupta.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta regañaba a su rival por haber interrumpido el momento.

"¿Qué? Yo no hice nada!" se defendía Goku levantando las manos.

*Grrr*

Pero el ruido seguía presente.

"¿De dónde viene eso?" preguntaba Jiraiya.

Mikoto también se encontraba buscando el origen del ruido hasta que vio a su amiga la cual tenía la cara igual de roja que su cabello, haciendo que la Uchiha supiera de dónde venía le ruido.

"¿Kaa-chan?" Naruto también veía a su madre al detectar de dónde venía el ruido.

*Grrr*

Y efectivamente, lo que sonaba no era nada más que el estómago de la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

"Lo siento… es que tengo… tengo hambre" decía Kushina intentando recuperar la compostura.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso en la mesa hay un plato de comida así que si gustas puedes comerlo" decía Goku con su sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba Kushina viendo la mesa y percatándose que efectivamente había un plato de comida listo.

"Deberías aprovechar" decía de repente Vegeta "Kakarotto nunca ha compartido su comida o dejado algo para los demás, así que esta es una de esas ocasiones muy especial"

"Además, el señor Goku aparto el mismo el plato para ti kaa-chan"

Kushina se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar lo que dijeron el príncipe y su propio hijo. Recordando las memorias de Goku hizo que la Uzumaki comenzara a ganarle confianza al saiyajin criado en la tierra al mismo tiempo que se sentía agradecida por lo que ha hecho por ella y por su hijo con apenas un par de días desde que llego.

"Gracias…" decía la pelirroja ligeramente avergonzada por los sonidos que emitía su estómago.

"Jejeje, esperaremos a que termines de comer para empezar el entrenamiento" anunciaba Goku "¿Estás listo Naruto?"

"Por supuesto que sí!" respondía animado el rubio.

 _ **¿Entrenamiento?**_

Preguntaba de repente el pequeño perro apareciendo en escena.

 _ **¿Van a usar la Habitación del Tiempo?**_

"Esa es la idea" respondía Goku "¿Por qué?"

 _ **Porque si no mal recuerdo tu aún no dominas el Ultra Instinto, ¿verdad?**_

La pregunta del perro hizo que los tres guerreros presentes prestaran atención.

"¿Dominar el Ultra Instinto?" preguntaba Goku en un susurro.

"¿Acaso hay algo más?" ahora cuestionaba Hit.

"¿Estaba incompleto?" preguntaba el principe.

 _ **Si. Dominar y si, la técnica aún no estaba al cien por ciento.**_

"¿Y tú me puedes ayudar a dominarla?" le preguntaba Goku al perro el cual negaba con su cabecita canina y hacía que Goku se deprimiera.

 _ **Yo no puedo, pero si puedo traer a alguien que te ayude a entrenar.**_

Revelaba el perro y al instante Vegeta hablaba.

"Yo también quiero entrenar y ver si puedo alcanzar a Kakarotto" decía el orgulloso príncipe.

 _ **Me temo que será muy, pero muy difícil que alcances el Ultra Instinto. Más no es imposible.**_

"Tch" el príncipe resoplaba fastidiado.

 _ **Pero…**_

Y ahora Vegeta prestaba atención.

 _ **Tu fase de Super Saiyajin Blue, hay una forma más allá que solo tú puedes alcanzar en este momento. Esa forma te pondría a la par de Goku con su Super Saiyajin Blue con Kaio-Ken X20.**_

La revelación del perro hizo que Vegeta sonriera con anticipación y que Goku mirara con una mirada desafiante a su rival al escuchar que puede igualarlo en fuerza con la que es su segunda fase más fuerte hasta ahora.

 _ **Y en cuanto a ustedes.**_

Decía el perrito mientras veía a Hit.

 _ **Voy a traer a las dos personas que los ayudarán a alcanzar y dominar esas fases y a su vez serán también los compañeros de pelea tuyo y de Jiren.**_

Decía el perro primero refiriéndose a Goku y Vegeta y luego a Hit y Jiren, aunque esté último estaba ausente.

"Oh bien! Me siento emocionado" decía Goku mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano "¿Cuándo vendrían?"

 _ **No desesperes Goku, por el momento esas dos personas están ocupadas con algo, pero en cuanto estén libres los traeré aquí, así que tal vez en unos tres-cuatro días vendrán.**_

"Ah… pero es mucho tiempo…" decía desanimado Goku al mismo tiempo que Kushina terminaba de comer y se acercaba a donde estaban todos.

 _ **Por mientras puedes centrarte en el entrenamiento de Naruto. Si entran a la Habitación del Tiempo tendrán suficiente tiempo para entrenarlo.**_

"Cierto" decía Goku "¿Quiénes entrarán conmigo y con Naruto?" preguntaba el saiyajin viendo a los demás.

"Yo solo espero que venga ese misterioso sujeto para superar mis límites con el Blue" decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

"Yo entrare, quiero enseñarle al gaki un par de cosas que le pueden servir" decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa confiada.

"Yo también, quiero enseñarle a mi sochi sobre los sellos y ver si tal vez heredo la línea se sangre del clan" decía Kushina.

"Bien, ¿y tú, Mikoto?" preguntaba el saiyajin a la Uchiha.

"Pues la verdad si me gustaría entrenar con ustedes, llevo tiempo sin seguir mi rutina de entrenamiento y me gustaría pulir mis técnicas un poco, además de que Sasuke prefiere entrenar con Kakashi que conmigo, claro, si no es mucha molestia" decía la matriarca Uchiha con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"No serás una molestia Mikoto, no te preocupes" decía Goku con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a la Uchiha que a su vez fue vista por Kushina y esto le provoco un ligero malestar a la pelirroja, casi imperceptible incluso para ella.

"¿Qué hay de ti Hit?" preguntaba Goku.

"Por el momento paso, iré a preguntar si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer por aquí" decía el asesino.

"Bien" decía Goku "Le preguntaría a Jiren, pero estoy casi seguro de que dirá que no" algo desanimado decía el saiyajin.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

Pero de repente tocaron la puerta haciendo que Jiraiya se acercará y abriera, topándose con el jounin usuario del elemento madera.

"¿Yamato?" el sannin estaba confundido "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Hokage-sama manda preguntar si alguno de los cuatro guerreros pudiera participar en una misión urgente" pedía el jounin.

"¿Urgente? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?" preguntaba alterado Jiraiya.

"No, nada grave que deba preocuparle Jiraiya-sama, es solo que una misión de protección llego de un cliente muy importante, pero como los genin están entrenando para los exámenes necesitamos alguien más que la haga" explicaba el jounin castaño "Además, Hokage-sama pide la ayuda de alguno de nuestros miembros para asegurar la protección del cliente"

"Escuchaste Hit, ahí hay algo que puedes hacer" decía Goku mientras buscaba al asesino con la mirada llevándose la sorpresa de que ya no estaba allí "¿Eh? ¿En dónde está?"

"El señor Hit salió de la casa en cuanto el jounin comenzó a hablar" decía Naruto.

"Oh bueno, ¿qué hay de ti Vegeta?" preguntaba el saiyajin alto.

"¿Y yo por qué?"

"Vamos Vegeta, dijiste que esperarías a entrenar y obtener tu nueva forma y yo voy a entrenar a Naruto"

"¿Y qué hay del insecto del universo 11?"

 _ **¿Preguntan por Jiren? Porque desde hace rato se fue, dijo que iría a la luna a meditar en un espacio más tranquilo.**_

Decía de repente el perrito llamando la atención de todos. Luego Goku veía a Vegeta y este comenzaba a irritarse.

"Bah, está bien, iré yo" decía Vegeta mientras se acercaba al jounin "Andando"

Y así Vegeta y Yamato se iban en dirección hacia la torre hokage, dejando a Goku y los demás en la casa.

"Bien, en ese caso síganme para empezar el entrenamiento" pedía el saiyajin mientras los ninjas lo seguían.

 **(Cambio de escena – oficina del hokage)**

Hiruzen se encontraba revisando los papeles de la misión que recién le había llegado, debatiéndose en un principio en si debía pedirle a un grupo de genin que se hicieran cargo, pero recordando que algunos estaban entrenando para los exámenes y otros no tenían suficiente experiencia, así que al final decidió enviar un grupo improvisado de jounin a que hicieran la misión la cual era muy importante para dejarla pasar.

Y es por lo que en la actualidad se encontraba Kurenai y Asuma en la oficina esperando por el tercer miembro para llevar a cabo la misión.

"¿A quién esperamos hokage-sama?" preguntaba la jounin de ojos rojos.

"Al tercer miembro del equipo para que la misión se lleve con mayor éxito" decía el anciano hokage.

No estaba de más decir que los dos jounin presentes eran las mejores opciones pues si bien un genin de cada equipo había pasado a la siguiente ronda estos iban a entrenar con sus familias así que los jounin estaban libres.

"¿Y quién es el tercer miembro?" preguntaba Asuma ligeramente relajado.

"Ya no debe tardar en llegar" respondía Hiruzen al momento que la puerta se abría de manera brusca y por ella entraba Vegeta quien al ser visto por los dos jounins presentes estos adoptaron un semblante entre la seriedad y la molestia.

"Bien viejo mono, esté jounin llego diciendo que ocupabas ayuda y yo vine así que qué necesitas"

"Me alegra ver que viniera señor Vegeta" decía Hiruzen no haciendo caso de cómo lo llamó el príncipe saiyajin "Verá, nos llegó una misión muy importante como para dejarla pasar y queríamos pedirle ayuda para que no pase nada malo durante la misión"

"Ya veo" decía Vegeta "¿Cuál esta… importante misión?"

"Bien, verá…"

"Un momento hokage-sama!" interrumpía de repente Kurenai "No necesitamos ayuda de esté sujeto, Asuma-san y yo bastamos" decía molesta la jounin.

"Kurenai, entiende, está misión es muy importante, el contar con el señor Vegeta garantizará su seguridad" decía Hiruzen.

"Pero…"

"Ah, demonios! Escúchenme bien ustedes dos" decía Vegeta dirigiéndose a los dos jounin "Basta de quejidos y dejen que el viejo mono termine de hablar"

"Gracias Vegeta" decía Hiruzen "Bien, ustedes tres estarán a cargo de transportar a nuestro cliente y brindarle protección hasta que cumplan con su cometido"

"¿A quién debemos proteger?" preguntaba Asuma.

"Pasa por favor" decía Hiruzen mientras que la puerta se abría y por ella entraban un hombre y una mujer joven.

El hombre era de una edad ligeramente avanzada, parecía tener poco más de cuarenta años.

La mujer era muy hermosa con un cabello de tono azulado y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un kimono de seda fina de color verde con decoraciones de color morado.

Al entrar la mujer Asuma y Kurenai quedaron genuinamente impresionados mientras que Vegeta solo veía con una ceja levantada por la reacción de sus compañeros.

"Ella es su cliente, la famosa actriz Yukie Fujikaze" anunciaba Hiruzen mientras que la mujer los veía de forma impasible y el hombre que la acompañaba los veía con esperanza.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Hit)**

El asesino del universo 6 caminaba por las calles de la aldea mientras que los aldeanos lo veían aún con miedo, pero el guerrero no prestaba atención.

' _Me vienen siguiendo desde hace un tiempo'_ pensaba el asesino el cual caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

' _Lo mejor será que los lleve a un lugar donde no haya muchos testigos'_

Y con eso en mente Hit se dirigió hacía uno de los campos de entrenamiento en donde al llegar de inmediato fue rodeado por 10 ANBU de Raíz.

"Danzo-sama requiere su presencia de manera inmediata" decía el aparente líder.

"¿Te refieres al viejo vendado?" preguntaba Hit "De ser así no me interesa" respondía el asesino con una tranquilidad marcada.

"No es opción, vendrás con nosotros porque Danzo-sama requiere de tu fuerza para cumplir sus metas" decía el líder mientras se preparaba junto a sus nueve compañeros para pelear.

"Nunca entienden…" suspiraba Hit con cansancio al ver como los diez ninjas querían enfrentarlo.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Y perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Estuve pensando sobre los harems y bueno, voy a agregar a dos nuevas chicas, una con Goku y una con Vegeta.**

 **Para Goku pensaba en Nico Robin y para Vegeta Mitsuki Bakugou.**

 **Será interesante desarrollar esas relaciones.**

 **Bueno, felices fiestas a todos!**

 **Los leo después!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey chicos cómo están, espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ya no voy a decir nada sobre la tardanza porque es cansino para todos, solo sepan que JAMÁS voy a abandonar mis historias.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Bosket7: Gracias viejo.**

 **Arg21: Vaya, en verdad me tarde… jejeje… lo siento. Con respecto a tu duda, si, Broly Super aparecerá, pero no, no será miembro permanente del escuadrón perrito.** **Por cierto, buen nombre.**

 **3678: It will, just wait for it pal.**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: ¿Toneri?** **Hay alguien más peligrosa y poderosa allí en la luna viejo.**

 **Neopercival: Era para mantener la esencia central de Goku. Además de que los cuatro guerreros irán cambiando, cada uno mostrando que aprenderán cosas nuevas al interactuar con nuevas personas.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Se acerca viejo, se acerca la golpiza. Si, será raro, pero oye, parejas extrañas para que las cosas sean divertidas e interesantes.**

 **Max Vazquez: Aquí está viejo, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Solojos: Gracias. Aquí tienes.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Dragon Ball, Naruto o cualquier franquicia que aparezca aquí no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, compañías, etc.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Una propuesta sorpresa y una promesa renovada.**

 **(La luna – con Jiren)**

"Mmm… este parece un buen lugar para meditar" Jiren, el miembro más poderoso de las Tropas del Orgullo decía viendo a su alrededor "Pasare el día aquí y luego volveré… me causó curiosidad lo que dijo el perro sobre entrenar con alguien más fuerte"

Luego de planificar sus acciones del día, Jiren se posicionaba para poder meditar y comenzaba a tranquilizar su respiración, iniciando con su actividad favorita mientras que un aura roja comenzaba a a formarse a su alrededor.

Pero lo que Jiren no sabía es que había otra entidad en la luna, la cual sintió la energía del gris y reaccionaba a la par que Jiren expulsaba más de su poder.

 **(Interior de la luna)**

"Esta energía… es… grande… sofocante… más grande que la mía…" una voz femenina se escuchaba en un espacio oscuro en el cual solo se podía apreciar una figura de una mujer "Debo salir de aquí… debo saber quién expulsa tal energía…"

Y una luz blanca comenzaba a ser emitida y la figura femenina era quien la expulsaba. La luz permitía apreciar los rasgos de la mujer y se podía ver que era una peliblanca que vestía un kimono blanco. La mujer estaba en una posición fetal, abrazándose a sí misma. Tenia los ojos un poco abiertos y se podían apreciar que estos eran perlados.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntaba la mujer con un susurro.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Hit)**

"Bien, así que te envía ese anciano vendado de la reunión, ¿no?" preguntaba el asesino a un ANBU de Raíz al cual sostenía por el cuello de su ropa.

El ANBU, cuya máscara estaba rota de la parte inferior y se podía como un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

"No diré… nada…" decía como podía el ANBU.

"Mmmm… igual no importa" Hit decía al momento de que veía a su alrededor y apreciaba los cadáveres de los otros nueve ANBU "Ustedes fueron los que aparecieron de la nada y me amenazaron, así que solo me defendía"

"Ugh…" el ANBU comenzaba a perder la consciencia y sabía que iba a morir.

"Iré a ver a su líder y por lo que vi en la reunión con Hiruzen parece que es alguien en quien no se puede confiar" explicaba el asesino mientras elevaba al ANBU y preparaba su mano la cual era cubierta por una energía morada "Dependiendo de que ocurra tal vez su líder termine acompañándolos en la siguiente vida"

*Fooosh*

*Kigi*

"¡Argh!"

Y de un rápido movimiento Hit atravesaba al ANBU en el abdomen, con su mano siendo cubierta de sangre mientras que el ninja poco a poco dejaba de retorcerse hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil.

Luego de matar al ANBU, Hit lanzaba el cuerpo hacia un lado y se limpiaba las manos.

"Bien, ahora vayamos a donde se encuentra ese anciano" metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y cerrando los ojos Hit comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacía las afueras de la aldea "Veamos qué pasa"

 **(Cambio de escena – Casa de los Guerreros)**

"Bien, aquí estamos" decía Goku parándose al lado de una puerta con Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto y Jiraiya frente a él, además de que el perrito estaba en el hombro del saiyajin de vestimentas naranjas.

"Así que esta es la habitación del tiempo…" decía Jiraiya viendo la puerta.

"¿En serio un día aquí fuera es un año dentro de esa habitación?" preguntaba algo escéptica Kushina.

"Si, hay también provisiones para todo un año" decía Goku emocionado.

 _ **En realidad, son provisiones para cinco-seis años, considerando la cantidad de comida que consumen ustedes los saiyajin…**_

Decía el perrito viendo a Goku y haciendo que este sonriera de manera nerviosa y se rascara la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Antes de entrar me gustaría darle las gracias Goku" decía Kushina llamando la atención de todos quienes se volteaban a ver a la pelirroja "Esta oportunidad que me brindas… yo… no sé cómo agradecerte… pero me gustaría darte la gracias, gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mi sochi… gracias por dejar que recupere el tiempo perdido con Naruto" la Uzumaki decía con gran sentimentalismo al tiempo que se inclinaba como señal de agradecimiento.

"Va-vamos Kushina, no necesitas hacer eso" decía Goku nervioso "Lo hice porque me pareció una injusticia lo que te estaban haciendo, además de que… bueno…" hablaba el saiyajin con normalidad para luego pasar a un tono de melancolía.

Los cuatro ninjas veían con atención al saiyajin por el tono de voz que usaba.

"Digamos que yo no he sido el mejor padre… y me gustaría ayudar a otros a no cometer el error que yo hice con mis hijos…" decía Goku de manera melancólica y cambiando a una expresión de ligera tristeza.

Naruto y Jiraiya sintieron que su respeto por Goku aumentaba más al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro. No muchos admitirían sus errores frente a otros y mostrarían deseos de cambiar para bien.

Mikoto y Kushina estaban en un estado similar que el ninja rubio y el sabio peliblanco, pero a su vez las dos mujeres sentían una ligera molestia al escuchar como Goku mencionaba a sus dos hijos y les recordaba a las dos que el saiyajin tenía una familia de regreso en su mundo.

"Pero aun asi, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para ti Goku" decía Kushina con una expresión serena y una sonrisa sincera viendo al pelinegro "Gracias"

"No hay de que Kushina" respondía Goku devolviéndole el gesto con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

"Aunque… me gustaría pedirte otro favor Goku" decía Kushina viendo a Goku con una expresión seria.

"¿Qué sería?" preguntaba Goku.

"Hay una kunoichi que fue alumna mía en el pasado y que actualmente tiene un problema el cual prometí le ayudaría a resolver, pero debido a mi condición no había podido, pero ahora sí que puedo" decía Kushina con una sonrisa y una expresión decidida "Me gustaría pedirte si podría entrar ella con nosotros a la habitación del tiempo"

"No le veo el problema, si le va a ayudar con la situación que tiene pues hagámoslo" respondía Goku haciendo que Kushina sonriera "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama Anko Mitarashi, es una tokubetsu jonin" decía Kushina.

"¡Ya veo!" decía de repente Jiraiya "Quieres ayudarla con su problema con el sello maldito que le puso Orochimaru, ¿no?"

"Así es, se lo debo por las veces en las que cuidó de Naruto mientras estaba ocupada, además de que por mi culpa ella sufrió a manos de esa serpiente traidora" decía con pesar Kushina.

"No te culpes Kushina, no estaba bajo tu control" decía Mikoto poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga pelirroja en señal de apoyo "Además de que no podíamos predecir que Orochimaru traicionaría a la aldea"

Mientras se daba la interacción Naruto comenzó a temblar al escuchar el nombre de su antigua niñera, la sádica y problemática Anko Mitarashi. Pero ningún adulto se dio cuenta de la reacción del rubio, solo el perrito el cual tenía una gota de sudor al ver como temblaba el rubio de los bigotes.

"Entonces voy por ella" decía Goku dándose la vuelta aun con el perro en su hombro.

"¡Espera Goku, no sabes cómo es ella!" decía Jiraiya deteniendo al saiyajin el cual se giraba para ver a los demás.

"Ay si es cierto" decía Goku sacándole una gota de sudor a todos "¿Cómo es ella?"

"Tiene pelo de un tono morado, además de que lo lleva amarrado, viste un gran abrigo marrón, con eso ya podrás identificarla" decía Kushina.

"Bien, ya vuelvo" decía Goku saliendo de la casa "¿Eh, vienes conmigo?" preguntaba el saiyajin al perrito que seguía en su hombro.

 _ **Así es, hay algo de suma importancia que quiero hablar contigo.**_

"Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, ¡andando!" decía Goku con emoción mientras entraba a la aldea.

…

…

…

"Un momento" decía Goku deteniéndose de repente "¡Se me olvido preguntar en dónde podría estar!"

 **(Cambio de escena – Universo 7, Dimensión de origen de Goku y compañía – Tierra del Universo 7, Monte Paoz)**

En el monte Paoz, en la residencia Son, se encontraba Milk preparando la comida para Goten y ella, además de que Gohan, Videl y Pan vendrían a comer con ellos. Y Goten estaba fuera jugando con el dragón que Gohan había conocido cuando era niño.

La pelinegra se encontraba triste pues le habían dado la noticia de que Goku se fue a una misión especial encomendada por un… perro… (eso le pareció extraño a Milk, pero considerando las rarezas que había visto no le resultó tan loco) junto a Vegeta, Hit y un guerrero que conocieron en el torneo del poder.

La matriarca Son estaba triste pues si bien ama a su esposo siente que su matrimonio no está yendo a ningún lado, y más considerando que ella envejece como todo humano normal y Goku envejece a paso lento gracias a su genética saiyajin…

Como envidiaba a su amiga Bulma la cual parecía mantenerse joven desde que la conoció.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, Milk sentía que su relación con Goku estaba a punto de romperse, pero ella se mantenía firme por Goten, y esperaba que Goku por fin hiciera un esfuerzo para tratar de recomponer el camino.

No sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien… pero solo si ella estaba dispuesta a también aceptar un gran cambio en su vida…

*Toc* *Toc*

De repente su línea de pensamiento se fue interrumpida al escuchar unos toquidos en su puerta.

"¡Ya voy!" decía Milk desde la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Oh vaya, Gohan, Videl y la pequeña Pan llegaron temprano"

La pelinegra ya había llegado a la puerta y la abría.

"Hola hijo, Videl y la pequeña Pan, ¿Cómo están?" preguntaba Milk con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos y se percató de que los que estaban en la puerta no eran su hijo mayor y su familia "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Y es que en la puerta se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre vestía un traje pulcro de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño. Llevaba puestos también unos guantes blancos y tenía un pañuelo blanco en un bolsillo de su saco. Su cabello era de un tono dorado opaco ligeramente rizado y alborotado y sus ojos eran también dorados y no presentaban brillo alguno. Su expresión era una de seriedad total.

Por otro lado, la chica llevaba puesto un traje de maid completo de color azul oscuro con detalles en color plateado, un delantal blanco y una diadema blanca. llevaba unos zapatos cafés. Su cabello era de un tono plateado opaco y sus ojos eran también plateados y al igual que el hombre no presentaban brillo alguno, pero a diferencia del rubio tenía una expresión serena y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y para terminar llevaba a un pequeño perrito de pelaje negro en sus brazos.

"¿Usted es la señora Son Milk?" preguntaba el rubio con un tono de voz serio.

"Pero claro que ella es la señora Son Milk, hermano" decía la maid peli-plata revelando de paso su relación con el hombre "Nos habían dicho que vivía en el Monte Paoz y no hay nadie más en la otra casa"

Milk veía con algo de desconfianza a los dos desconocidos, pero a su vez se sentía tranquila pues si algo le llegara a pasar sus hijos podían percibir algún cambio y llegar rápido en su ayuda.

"Si, yo soy la señorita… señora… Son Milk" decía la pelinegra con una mueca molesta y una vena en su frente al mencionar su estatus de _señora_ que le molestaba por su edad "¿Qué se les ofrece?"

"Primero que nada, ¿podemos pasar?" pedía de forma amable el rubio, aun con su expresión seria "¡Ah claro! Pero que malos modales, permítanos presentarnos"

Y luego de que el rubio dijera eso la maid soltaba al perrito para hacer une reverencia al mismo tiempo que el rubio se inclinaba.

"Es un gusto conocerla señora Son Milk, yo me llamo Tempus y ella es mi hermana Spatiu…"

"¡Pati-chan!" interrumpía la peli-plata a su ahora conocido hermano "¡Me gusta que me digan Pati-chan"

Milk solo veía con extrañeza a la maid mientras que Tempus tenía una ceja temblorosa y una expresión de molestia, hasta el perro tenía una gotita de sudor al ver el actuar de la peli-plata.

"Bueno… supongo que no estaría mal… que pasen" decía Milk aun con dudas dejando entrar a mayordomo y la sirvienta, además del perrito.

"¡Milk!" pero la pelinegra se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella y veía como una nave de la Corporación Cápsula aterrizaba cerca de su casa.

"¿Bulma-san?" y la matriarca Son veía a su amiga de años, la genio inventora Bulma, llegar "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Mi papá me dijo que una sirvienta peli-plata llegó a la corporación y le dejo un mensaje de que viniera lo más rápido posible contigo" revelaba Bulma.

"¿Una maid peli-plata?" se preguntaba Milk "¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Pati-chan?"

"¿Pati-chan?" se preguntaba Bulma "¿Acaso son amigas?"

"No, apenas la conocí" decía Milk sorprendiendo a la peli-azul "Llegó hace unos momentos junto a su hermano, pero mejor pasa, contigo allí me sentiré más segura"

Y así, las dos mujeres entraban y se encontraba con el rubio de traje y la peli-plata parados como si estuvieran recibiendo a su maestro.

"Vaya Milk, si no lo supiera desde antes creería que habías contratado a dos sirvientes" decía Bulma con un tono de burla a su amiga pelinegra.

"No seas ridícula Bulma" decía Milk avergonzada "No tengo muchas cosas que hacer y solo debo ocuparme de Goten por el momento así que no necesito ayuda"

Las dos mujeres luego vieron a los dos nuevos presentes.

"¿Entonces fuiste tú la que le dejó ese mensaje a mi padre?" preguntaba Bulma.

"Así es" recibiendo una afirmación de parte de la maid.

"¿Y qué es lo que se les ofrece?" preguntaba Milk de manera cortes.

 _ **Pues solo estábamos esperando la llegada de la señora Bulma para poder hablar de algo importante con ustedes dos.**_

Una voz que se escuchó de repente sorprendió y alertó a las dos mujeres maduras pues en ningún momento vieron hablar ni a Tempus ni a Pati-chan.

"¡¿Quién está allí?!" decía Milk.

 _ **Aquí abajo.**_

Respondía la voz y las dos mujeres dirigían su mirada hacia abajo topándose…

Con el perro.

"¿Eh?"

Era la inteligente reacción de Milk y Bulma.

"¿El perro habló?" preguntaba Bulma.

"El perro habló" confirmaba Milk.

"Sé que esto se ve raro" decía de repente Pati-chan llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

"Pero estamos aquí para hablar de la situación actual de sus respectivos maridos" terminaba de decir Tempus.

Esto último llamó la atención tanto de Milk como de Bulma quienes rápidamente dejaban de lado su sorpresa en favor de saber más sobre la situación actual de Goku y Vegeta.

"Un momento… Gohan me había dicho que un perro fue el que le encomendó una misión importante a mi Goku… ¿Acaso…?" se cuestionaba la pelinegra viendo al pequeño perro el cual solo asentía.

 _ **Así es, fui yo el que le encomendó esa misión a Goku, Vegeta, Hit y Jiren.**_

"¿Jiren?" se preguntaba Bulma con respecto al cuarto nombre pues jamás lo había escuchado.

 _ **Un guerrero del Universo 11.**_

Decía el perro.

"Un momento" interrumpía Milk "¿Por qué le dio esa misión a Goku? ¿Por qué hizo que se fuera como otras veces? ¡¿Por qué?!" preguntaba Milk empezando a perder la calma y la paciencia.

Bulma veía sorprendida a Milk pues raras eran las ocasiones en las cuales perdía los estribos.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Milk pasando a tener un tono de oz vulnerable "Amo a Goku… pero apenas y pasamos tiempo juntos… siento… siento que nos estamos alejando…"

La pelinegra decía con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos al tiempo que Bulma la veía con tristeza pues ella no tenía esos problemas al Vegeta pasar tiempo con ella y sus hijos, Tempus veía impasible y Pati-chan veía con empatía a la mujer.

Y el perro…

 _ **Lo hice para ayudarlos, para ayudar a Son Goku, para mejorar su situación y lo más importante, para ayudar a los que lo necesitan.**_

Decía el perro haciendo que tanto Milk como Bulma vieran al canino y Milk se limpiara las lágrimas.

"¿Ayudarnos?" cuestionaba la pelinegra.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba la peli-azul.

 _ **Goku, y por extensión los otros tres guerreros, viajaran a través de diferentes dimensiones en donde les he pedido que intervengan y ayuden a quien lo necesite con varios problemas y situaciones apremiantes. Actualmente están en un mundo en donde existen ninjas con habilidades fuera de lo común. Pero eso no es lo más importante, lo que creo le interesará más a usted señora Milk, es el saber que Goku está experimentando cambios beneficiosos.**_

"¿Cambios beneficiosos?" preguntaba primero Bulma en esta ocasión.

"¿Qué tipo de cambios?" cuestionaba Milk.

 _ **Primero que nada ¿alguna gusta algo de té?**_

Preguntaba el perro.

"Podría tomar algo" decía Bulma.

"En ese caso déjame traerte una taza Bulma" Milk se disponía a dirigirse a la cocina cuando Pati-chan la interrumpió.

"Oh por favor, permítame" decía la maid "Yo podría preparar el té, claro me gustaría pedirle prestada su cocina para hacerlo" pedía la peli-plata.

"Bueno… no le veo nada malo… adelante" respondía Milk con una sonrisa haciendo que Pati-chan hiciera una reverencia y saliera en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras, Milk y Bulma tomaban asiento en el sofá al momento que Tempus sacaba un pañuelo y lo extendía en el asiento del sillón en donde se ponía el perro y a su lado se posicionaba Tempus.

"Bien, entonces, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que Goku está cambiando?" preguntaba Milk.

 _ **Goku ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que les ha fallado tanto a usted como a los hijos de ambos en el ámbito familiar. Se ha dado cuenta de que apenas y fue un padre para Gohan, que a usted le ha quedado a deber como marido y ahora mismo está centrado en ayudar a que otros no cometan los mismos errores que él, además de que también quiere volver a casa para poder arreglar las cosas con usted, disculparse con Gohan y ser el padre que el pequeño Goten se merece.**_

Decía el perro nunca dudando de sus palabras, haciendo que tanto Milk como Bulma se sorprendieran con lo que decía.

"*Sob*… *sob*" pero Milk comenzaba a gimotear haciendo que Bulma se preocupara y abrazara a su amiga pelinegra.

"¿Milk?" preguntaba la peli-azul "¿Estás bien?"

La peli-azul veía consternada a la pelinegra, pero luego se percató de que la matriarca Son tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual intrigó a la inventora.

"Goku… mi Goku… nunca es tarde para él…" decía la pelinegra limpiándose las lágrimas "Sé que puedo confiar en él… sé que cuando se propone algo lo cumple y si el ahora se ha propuesto estar allí para nosotros… sé, sé muy bien que lo cumplirá" decía Milk con una sonrisa.

Bulma quedo gratamente sorprendida por la convicción que mostraba Milk. En verdad su amiga pelinegra era una mujer que envidiaba por su fortaleza emocional y su carácter fuerte.

 _ **Me alegra escuchar que usted confía en su marido. Ahora, con respecto a la otra razón y por la cual mandé llamar también a la señora Briefs…**_

Decía el perro haciendo que el ambiente volviera a tornarse serio al mismo tiempo que Pati-chan aparecía con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un platito. La maid le servía tanto a Milk como a Bulma una taza y vertía algo de té en el platito del perro.

 _ **Dos terrones por favor.**_

Y las dos mujeres, obviando la extraña escena de un perro bebiendo té, probaban la bebida.

"Oh wow, este té está muy bueno" decía Bulma.

"Mmm… sí que lo está, quisiera la receta por favor" pedía la matriarca Son a la maid la cual asentía con una sonrisa y daba una reverencia por los cumplidos recibidos.

 _ **Pero antes…**_

El perro veía a Tempus haciendo que este viera con atención al canino.

 _ **Querido Tempus, ¿serías tan amable de ir por el pequeño Goten, por favor?**_

"Por supuesto" asentía el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia a la petición de perrito "Con su permiso" decía el mayordomo saliendo de la casa.

"¿Goten?" hablaba Milk "¿Para qué necesita a mi hijo?"

 _ **Por si acepta la invitación que le voy a extender, pero primero quisiera conversar con ambas respecto al tema que nos apremia.**_

Bulma no dejaba de sorprenderse por ver la forma de actuar del canino pues si de por si ya hablaba eso denotaba su nivel mayor de inteligencia, pero en su forma de expresarse se dio cuenta de que el perro parecía ser algo más, aun cuando su apariencia fuera la de un simple y pequeño perrito.

"¿Y eso sería?" preguntaba Milk.

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionarían si… Goku y Vegeta tuvieran un harem cada uno?**_

*Pffft*

*Pffft*

Al momento de soltar la bomba el perro tanto Bulma como Milk escupieron el té que estaban bebiendo salpicando tanto a Pati-chan como al mismo perrito.

"Eeww"

"¡Oh lo siento mucho!" decía Milk tomando un pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo a la maid la cual lo tomaba gustosa para limpiarse y luego tomaba al perrito y lo limpiaba también.

*Cough* *Cough* y Bulma solo trataba de controlar su toz pues casi se ahogaba con el té.

"¡¿A qué se refiere con eso de harems?!" preguntaba Bulma.

"¡Si! ¡¿Qué con eso?!" ahora preguntaba Milk consternada.

 _ **Bueno, durante sus viajes Goku y Vegeta, y Hit y Jiren por extensión, conocerán a muchas personas, y sabiendo como es de carismático Goku no está de más pensar en que pueda hacer que una o más mujeres se interesen en él. De hecho, en el mundo en el que se encuentran ahora mismo hay dos mujeres que están empezando a mostrar un interés en Son Goku…**_

Al escuchar eso Milk quedo hecha piedra al pensar en que varias mujeres se interpusieran entre ella y su esposo.

"P-pero mi Vegeta n-no, ¿verdad?" decía nerviosa Bulma "Digo… es un amargado… ¡sí! ¡eso! Vegeta es un gruñón… ¿Quién se interesaría en un enano malhumorado como él?"

"Tú lo hiciste Bulma-san…" decía Milk haciendo que Bulma se petrificara también y se quedara callada.

 _ **De hecho… hay una mujer que poco a poco está tomando un interés en Vegeta también, aunque el de ella surge a partir de una idea errónea de que Vegeta la ve como alguien inferior por ser mujer…**_

"Si… Vegeta puede dar esa impresión cuando se le conoce por primera vez… recuerdo que a mi me dijo mujer vulgar…" decía Bulma sintiéndose derrotada.

 _ **Pero esperen por favor, yo no estoy diciendo que acepten que ellos puede que lleguen a formar cada uno un harem, sino que por favor sean de mente abierta y sepan que es más que probable que ellos enamoren a más de una mujer por ser quienes son.**_

"Aunque lo ponga de esa forma…" decía Bulma.

"Es difícil cuando alguien llega y me dice que mi esposo puede o más bien, va a dejar enamoradas a otras mujeres que yo ni siquiera conozco" decía Milk haciendo que Bulma asintiera también "Además, ¿Qué era eso de que iba a recibir una invitación?"

 _ **Sobre eso, bueno, se relaciona con esto que les cuento. Me gustaría que usted señora Milk vaya a donde se encuentra Goku en este momento. Estoy seguro qué será bueno para ambos que hablen ahora y vea que el cambio de Goku va en serio, además de que le dará la oportunidad de conocer a las personas a las que su esposo está ayudando. Por supuesto está invitación también se la extiendo a usted señora Bulma.**_

Milk se quedaba callada y pensaba en lo que decía el perro. Por otro lado, Bulma se mantenía callada y también pensaba en las cosas.

Mientras eso pasaba la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una pequeña copia de Goku, este era Goten, junto a Tempus que venía detrás del niño.

"¡Hola mamá!" decía el pequeño niño "Oh, hola señora Bulma, ¿Vino Trunks?" preguntaba entusiasmado el niño luego de saludar a la peli-azul.

"¿Qué? Ah… no, Trunks no me acompaño Goten, se quedó en casa" decía Bulma siendo sacada de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de Goten "Lo siento Goten-kun"

"Oh…" y Goten se desanimaba cuando vio al pequeño perro "¡Un perrito!"

Y el híbrido saiyajin procedía a tomar al perro entre sus brazos.

"Oh vaya, eres un perrito muy lindo, ¿es suyo señor?" decía Goten al mismo tiempo que le hacía la pregunta a Tempus.

Para sorpresa de Milk y Bulma, Tempus pasó a tener una expresión de nerviosismo cuando Goten le hizo la pregunta, pues el rubio fue el único que mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, con permiso del perro claro está.

"Eh… no… no es… mío…" respondía con nerviosismo el rubio.

 _ **Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Qué dicen señoras Milk y Bulma?**_

Preguntaba el canino.

"Oh, puedes hablar" decía Goten poniendo al perro frente a él "¡Que bonito!"

 _ **¡Woof! Y también puedo ladrar.**_

Decía el perro luego de ladrar como cualquier canino normal.

"Mmm…" Milk solo se mantenía en silencio, mientras que Bulma levantaba la mirada.

"Yo… no me siento segura por el momento… así que lo lamento, pero no creo poder aceptar la oferta por ahora…"

 _ **Mmm… está bien. Es entendible, pero la oferta sigue en pie para cualquier otro momento, no lo dude.**_

"Gracias" decía Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa "Bueno, si me disculpan yo paso a retirarme" anunciaba la peli-azul poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la salida, en donde Pati-chan estaba y le abría la puerta a la Briefs.

 _ **Señora Bulma.**_

El perrito llamaba a Bulma quien se giraba a verle.

 _ **Sin importar lo que crea que pueda llegar a pasar, jamás dude del amor que Vegeta le tiene a usted.**_

Y con estas palabras Bulma sonreía y pasaba a sentirse más tranquila, aunque ella no lo supiera en ese momento, y se marchaba en la nave en la que había llegado.

 _ **¿Y que me dice usted señora Milk?**_

Le preguntaba el canino a Milk.

"Goten, hijo, ¿Qué te parecería si vamos a donde está tu padre y pasamos un tiempo con él?" preguntaba la pelinegra al niño el cual sonreía e inconscientemente apretaba el agarre con el que sostenía al perro.

 _ **¡Uff!**_

"Si mamá, vamos con papá" decía emocionado Goten.

"Entonces vamos, pero primero avisémosle a tu hermano mayor"

 _ **No se preocupe, de eso nos podemos encargar nosotros, así que no se preocupe. Pero antes, me gustaría darle un pequeño presente.**_

"¿Qué? ¿Un presente?" decía la pelinegra.

 _ **Así es.**_

Y con ello un brillo blanco cubría a Milk la cual veía impresionada lo que pasaba y Goten veía también con emoción, a la vez que Pati-chan veía con una sonrisa, el perro olo observaba lo que pasaba y Tempus tenía un reloj de bolsillo en su mano y lo veía con detenimiento…

 **(Cambio de escena – De regreso con Goku, calles de la aldea)**

"Mmm… ¿en dónde podrá estar la señorita Anko?" se preguntaba Goku viendo en diferentes direcciones.

 _ **¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien?**_

Le decía el perro a Goku el cual ahora estaba postrado en la cabeza del saiyajin, sentadito.

"Eso podría funcionar" contestaba Goku viendo a quien podría preguntarle, hasta que logró divisar el restaurante Ichiraku y entraba en el local, topándose con el dueño Teuchi.

"Oh, un gusto señor" hablaba el cocinero viendo al saiyajin "Oh, ¿acaso usted es uno de los nuevos residentes de la aldea?"

"Así es, es un gusto conocerlo señor" respondía Goku "Vaya, así que este es el restaurante del que tanto habla Naruto…" el pelinegro decía mientras veía el lugar.

"Ojojo, veo que conoce a Naruto" decía con una gran sonrisa Teuchi.

"¿A Naruto? Si, es un gran chico" decía Goku devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Y que lo diga, es también mi mejor cliente junto a su madre, aunque Kushina-sama tenga tiempo sin venir aun la tenemos en alta estima" decía Teuchi con lo último usando una voz de melancolía.

"¿Se refiere al problema de Kushina?" preguntaba Goku haciendo que Teuchi abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¡¿Acaso usted lo sabe?!" preguntaba el dueño del restaurante pues Kushina era muy celosa de su vida privada y solo muy pocos fuera los ninjas sabían de su situación.

"Si, lo sé, y le ayude con su situación" Goku respondía.

"¡¿La ayudó?!" volvía a preguntar Teuchi pues sabía que los consejeros del Hokage eran corruptos y que Goku de haberla ayudado se habría hecho con enemigos peligrosos "¡¿Entonces Kushina ya no tiene que preocuparse?!"

"Por lo que tengo entendido no, y aun si fuera el caso yo le prometí que la protegería a ella y a Naruto" Goku decía con un tono fuerte y decidido haciendo que Teuchi volviera a sorprenderse.

"Usted es un buen hombre señor Goku, pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?" decía el cocinero viendo al pelinegro y decidiendo pasar a un tema más ligero.

*Grrrr*

Y de repente el estómago de Goku sonaba de manera fuerte, denotando que el saiyajin tenía hambre… de nuevo.

"Oh vaya, huele bien" decía Goku cerrando los ojos y oliendo el ambiente.

…

Pero el perrito le daba leves golpecitos a Goku en la cabeza haciendo que el saiyajin le viera y al encontrarse solo con la expresión neutra del canino recordó a lo que había entrado.

"B-bueno, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con un poco de información" pedía Goku y Teuchi solo levantaba una ceja.

"¿Qué tipo de información?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien" decía Goku.

"¿A quién?" volvía a preguntar Teuchi.

"Se llama Anko Mitarashi, Kushina me pidió que la buscara para llevarla con ella" decía y explicaba a la vez Goku.

"¿Anko?" Teuchi adoptaba una postura de pensamiento hasta que vio de nuevo a Goku "A estas horas debería estar comiendo dangos… búscala en la tienda de dangos o en la entrada principal del bosque de la muerte"

"Oh vaya, gracias por la información señor" decía Goku despidiéndose del dueño del local y saliendo del lugar "Ok… ¿en dónde deberíamos buscar?"

 _ **Prueba la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte, si no está ahí entonces la tienda de dangos.**_

Decía el perro haciendo que Goku asintiera.

"Supongo que el Bosque de la Muerte debe ser el que vi cuando regrese a la aldea luego de explorar las demás aldeas…" decía Goku recordando el enorme grupo de árboles que había visto y que además estaba cercado.

El saiyajin decidió dirigirse hacía allá y pasados un par de minutos ya estaba en los alrededores del lugar indicado.

"Ahora… ¿en dónde podría estar?" se preguntaba Goku viendo a los alrededores.

*Foosh*

"¿Mmm?" cuando de repente Goku se percató de algo que le habían lanzado y moviendo su mano atrapó el objeto en cuestión, resultando ser un palillo de madera "¿Y esto?"

"Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, uno de los cuatro sujetos que llegó a la aldea hace apenas unos días, ¿Qué te trae a mi territorio?" una voz femenina decía de repente y Goku se giraba para ver el origen de dicha voz, siendo que encontró una figura femenina encima de la rama de un árbol.

La mujer en cuestión parecía ser una joven en sus años 20's, con un cabello purpura amarrado en una coleta que se elevaba hacía arriba. Sus ojos eran de un tono marrón sin brillo. Vestía un atuendo de malla de cuerpo completo, que recorría desde la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, resaltando su figura. Llevaba una falda naranja y tenía unas espinilleras que cubrían parte de su calzado azul. Tenía también el abrigo marrón que Kushina había mencionado y llevaba también un collar con un colmillo de serpiente.

"Tú debes ser Anko Mitarashi, ¿no?" decía Goku viendo a la chica la cual decidió bajar de la rama para quedar más cerca de Goku.

"Oh vaya, músculos me recuerda, pero que honor" decía Anko con un tono de voz burlesco viendo al pelinegro.

"¿Qué?" decía Goku confundido "¿Acaso ya nos conocimos?" preguntaba el pelinegro.

"Estuve presente cuando tú y tus amigos hicieron la prueba que el Hokage les puso" decía Anko "Pero en si no, no nos presentamos ni nada, pero vaya que si recuerdo al sujeto de ridiculizo a Kakashi, bien hecho por cierto" la peli-morada le decía a Goku acercándose a él y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro mientras que tenía una gran sonrisa.

Goku solo veía a Anko y luego sonrió de manera animada. La peli-morada le estaba cayendo bien por su actitud.

"Y dime músculos, ¿para qué me buscabas?" preguntaba la chica.

"Kushina me mandó a buscarte" decía Goku haciendo que Anko se interesara "Me dijo que te llevara con ella, dice que va a ayudarte con tu problema"

Anko perdió toda su actitud bromista y veía con seriedad a Goku.

"Si esto es una broma te sugiero que pares, esto no es algo con lo cual puedes bromear"

La seriedad con la que Anko hablaba hizo que Goku también se pusiera serio y el perrito solo veía todo desde la cabeza del saiyajin.

"No bromeo, Kushina en verdad me pidió que viniera a buscarte" contestaba Goku con seriedad.

"…" y Anko pasaba a calmarse un poco y luego se giraba mientras se tomaba del brazo, teniendo una puse de vulnerabilidad "Pero no lo entiendo… Kushina-sensei no tienen ni tiempo para poder pasarlo con el gaki rubio y ahora vienes y me dices que me puede ayudar… no sé si creerte…"

"¿Confías en Kushina?" decía Goku poniendo una mano en el hombro de Anko la cual se giraba para verlo y simplemente asentía "Entonces con eso basta…"

Y tras decir eso Goku ponía sus dedos en su frente y usaba la teletransportación para ir a dónde estaba Kushina.

*Fiuuush*

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia de Goku, de regreso con Kushina y los demás)**

*Fiuuush*

"¡Ya volvimos!" gritaba Goku anunciando su regreso.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gritaba también Anko por la sorpresa al aparecer de repente en otro lugar "¡¿Acaso eso fue el Hiraishin?!"

"¡Anko!" pero la peli-morada se vio interrumpida cuando alguien la llamó y se encontraba con Kushina la cual se acercaba y le daba un abrazo.

"¿Kushina-sensei?" la joven se dio cuenta de que también estaban presentes Jiraiya, Naruto y Mikoto, aparte del guerrero pelinegro y un perrito que seguía en la cabeza del saiyajin "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Voy a entrenar a Naruto para la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin y Goku nos ha presentado con una oportunidad única para hacerlo, así que también quise aprovechar para por fin poder ayudarte con tu situación" explicaba Kushina a Anko.

La peli-morada instintivamente se llevaba una mano al cuello luego de escuchar a Kushina.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntaba Anko "¿No debía seguir tomando misiones todos los días?"

"No, ya no más Anko" decía Kushina con una sonrisa "Gracias a Goku ya no debo seguir con ese trato injusto" revelaba la pelirroja haciendo que Anko viera con sorpresa al pelinegro el cual solo saludaba.

"Entonces… puede ayudarme con… ya sabe…" decía Anko nerviosa haciendo que Kushina diera una gran sonrisa.

"No solo yo Anko, Jiraiya también va a ayudar, ¿no?" decía la mujer pelirroja viendo al sabio peliblanco el cual solo asentía.

"Por supuesto, con Kushina y yo analizando el sello te aseguro que te lo quitaremos rápido" decía el sannin levantando un pulgar.

"Gracias…" decía Anko con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos al ver lo que hacía su sensei por ella así como recibir también la ayuda de uno de los tres sannin.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Anko, antes yo debería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en ayudarte" decía Kushina abrazando a la peli-morada haciendo que se calmara.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado, ¿Qué les parece si entramos ya?" decía Goku haciendo que Naruto se emocionara.

"¡Si, hagámoslo dattebayo!" decía el rubio animado sacándole unas risitas a Kushina y Mikoto.

 _ **De hecho, hay algo muy importante que debo hablar con Goku, por lo que él no podrá entrar a la habitación en esta ocasión con ustedes…**_

Decía de repente el perro llamando la atención de todos y sorprendiendo a Anko.

"¿El perro habló?" preguntaba Anko con sorpresa viendo al canino que ahora estaba parado frente a Goku.

"Te acostumbraras…" decía Kushina habiendo aceptado las rarezas que acompañaban a Goku.

"¡¿Qué?!" y el mencionado estaba más que sorprendido "¡Pero yo también quiero entrar y ayudar a entrenar a Naruto!"

 _ **Y tendrás tiempo ya que falta poco menos de un mes para las peleas, pero lo que necesito hablar contigo tiene que ser hoy y además van a venir dos personas importantes para ti.**_

Decía con finalidad el perro.

"Ah… está bien…" decía Goku "Espero que esto no sea un problema…" decía Goku a los ninjas.

"No te preocupes Goku, aprovecharemos para enseñarle a Naruto lo suficiente" decía Jiraiya.

"Además, puedo enseñarle a Naruto unos cuantos jutsus y técnicas mientras que Kushina-chan y Jiraiya-sama se encargan del problema de Anko" proponía Mikoto.

"¿En serio harías eso Mikoto-chan?" preguntaba Kushina.

"Si, no hay problema alguno, además de que así puedo ser de provecho ya que yo no sé mucho de fuuinjutsu en comparación con ustedes dos" decía la pelinegra refiriéndose a Kushina y Jiraiya.

"En ese caso no perdamos tiempo, ¿estás listo chico?" decía Jiraiya viendo a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Listo dattebayo!" respondía con una sonrisa el rubio al tiempo que Jiraiya abría la puerta y entraba.

Detrás del sannin entraba Mikoto y luego Kushina que tenía a Anko tomada de la mano.

"¿Vamos a entrar allí Kushina-sensei?" preguntaba la peli-morada.

"Confía en mi Anko-chan, te sorprenderás luego de que te explique todo" decia la pelirroja con las dos mujeres entrando.

Naruto iba a entrar cuando se detuvo de repente para voltear a ver a Goku.

"Señor Goku, entrenaremos una vez salga de aquí" decía el rubio extendiendo el puño y haciendo su declaración.

"Tenlo por seguro Naruto" respondía Goku asintiendo "Pero por mientras disfruta pasar el tiempo con tu madre"

"¡Lo haré!" decía Naruto con una sonrisa entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él "¡Nos vemos en un año señor Goku!"

"¡Si!" respondía Goku "Aunque para mi será solo un día…" y luego se rascaba la barbilla al recordar ese caso.

Luego de esto Goku volteaba a ver el perro el cual estaba parado frente a la puerta.

"Y bueno… ¿Quién va a venir? ¿Y a qué hora?" preguntaba el saiyajin.

 _ **En un momento lo sabrás y sobre a qué hora llegarán…**_

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

 _ **Justo ahora.**_

Y la puerta de la casa se abría y Goku pudo apreciar que justo al frente estaba…

Otro perro igualito al que lo había traído junto a los demás.

"¿Otro perro?"

 _ **No otro perro…**_

Decía el perrito que había estado con Goku todo este tiempo.

 _ **Un mismo perro…**_

Decía el perrito que estaba afuera mientras que se acercaba al otro perro y como si fuera una ilusión los dos perros se unían dejando solo a un canino presente.

"Woah…" Goku estaba sorprendido por como los perros se habían _"fusionado"_.

"¡PAPÁ!" y de repente la voz de un niño llamó la atención de Goku quien vio como Goten entraba volando y se lanzaba hacía él.

"¡¿Goten?!" y Goku recibía a Goten quien lo abrazaba con fuerza "¡Goten!"

"Ay papá te extrañe mucho" decía el pequeño saiyajin.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Goten?" preguntaba Goku a su hijo "No, más bien, ¿Cómo llegaste?"

"Jejeje… no vine yo solo" decía Goten mientras Goku veía como un mayordomo rubio y una maid peli-plata entraban a la casa "Oh. ¿y ustedes quiénes son?"

 _ **Ellos son Tempus y Spatiu…**_

"Pati-chan, recuerde por favor, Pati-chan" interrumpía la maid al perrito el cual solo tenía una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de la peli-plata.

 _ **Ejem… como decía, estos son los hermanos Tempus y Pati-chan. Unos asociados míos que vinieron a dejar a las personas que le decía señor Goku.**_

Decía el perrito.

"¿Quién más vino?" preguntaba el saiyajin.

"Goku…" una voz femenina llamaba la atención de Goku quien se giraba para encontrarse con…

"¿Milk?" y el saiyajin estaba estupefacto al ver a su esposa ahí presente, pero no era su presencia lo que lo había sorprendido, sino que su esposa se veía diferente.

Y no era para más pues efectivamente Milk estaba ahí presente, pero se veía más joven, como la época de cuando recién se había casado con Goku. Aún vestía el mismo conjunto que había estado usando desde los eventos de anteriores al Torneo de Poder.

"Milk… ¡te ves más joven!" decía Goku con incredulidad y señalando a su esposa haciendo que esta se enoje y una vena le saliera en la frente mientras que el perro y los hermanos sirvientes veían con una gota de sudor…

Goku siempre tan sutil…

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Hit)**

Dentro de una serie de túneles se encontraba Hit el cual caminaba con tranquilidad por el oscuro y lúgubre lugar.

Llegando a lo que parecía ser una gran puerta Hit la abría sin esfuerzo alguno y llegaba a lo que parecía ser un área grande, una especie de cámara subterránea.

El asesino del Universo 6 logró divisar en el centro del área a varios ninjas de Raíz que parecían estar entrenando y dirigiendo todo se encontraba Danzo el cual supervisaba todo.

El anciano vendado había escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero no se había girado pues creía que era uno de sus ninjas el que había entrado.

"Ya les dije que no me interrumpieran, además de que deben cumplir su misión de traerme a cualquiera de esos cuatro sujetos para poder ponerlos bajo mi control" decía Danzo no sabiendo que estaba cavando su tumba "Así que a menos que me traigan la noticia de que ya capturaron a uno de esos cuatro fenómenos…"

"Vaya, así que al final si teníamos razón y usted señor no es alguien de fiar" decía Hit haciendo que Danzo abriera su ojo visible por la sorpresa y se girara para encontrarse con el asesino.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntaba Danzo tratando de mostrarse tranquilo cuando en realidad se encontraba nervioso a más no poder.

"Bueno, diez de sus muchachos aparecieron frente a mí diciendo tonterías sobre que me iban a traer con usted y al negarme me atacaron, así que naturalmente me defendí y los mate a todos" decía con naturalidad Hit haciendo que Danzo se tensara.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" preguntaba de nuevo Danzo.

"No fue difícil, solo bastaba con encontrar tu firma de energía la cual es la más oscura en toda la aldea, obviando la que el gaki rubio tiene en su interior" revelaba Hit.

"Mmm… ya veo, bien, lo siento por ti, pero ahora que sé otra de tus habilidades y que tú mismo viniste a mí no dejare que te marches" decía Danzo con un porte imponente, bueno, según él mismo "Siéntete honrado ya que serás mi soldado y con tu fuerza dominare las Naciones Elementales y si tus amigos se oponen a mí haré que los venzas y que sean mis peones también"

Danzo decía con codicia en su voz al imaginarse a él mismo como el rey supremo de las Naciones Elementales y más, con Hit, Goku, Vegeta y Jiren como sus soldados más poderosos.

"Jejeje" pero no sabía que las cosas iban a acabar muy mal para él "No te revele una de mis habilidades solo por qué si, además, que audaz de tu parte el creer que vas a poder controlarme"

Hit decía sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos.

"Mmm… esa actitud insubordinada no me agrada, pero ya me encargare de adiestrarte bien cuando seas mi soldado" decía Danzo con seguridad creyendo que tenía el control de la situación y haciendo un ademán con el cual los ANBU de Raíz se ponían al lado de Danzo listos para pelear y sacrificarse por su amo si era necesario.

"Ahora que he confirmado que no eres alguien de confianza y que tus ambiciones van en contra del encargo que se me hizo no tengo más opción que acabar contigo" decía Hit viendo con simpleza a Danzo y sus hombres "Es bueno que te haya encontrado en tu nido de ratas, anciano, porque de aquí no saldrás con vida"

Y al decir esto Hit se posicionaba alzando sus brazos y adoptando su pose de pelea a la vez que expulsaba un aura morada que tensó a Danzo y los suyos.

Una gran pelea/masacre estaba por iniciar…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Muchas cosas pasaron aquí y para el próximo más cosas pasarán, así que estén atentos.**

 **Los espero en el siguiente capítulo: "La caída del Halcón de Guerra; Kaguya la madre del chakra; y el príncipe saiyajin en la tierra del invierno eterno"**

 **Vaya título tan largo…**

 **Pero bueno, ya saben como funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejarme un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **¡Los leo después!**


End file.
